Harry Potter Twisted Challenge Responses
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: A collection of responses to various Harry Potter Challenge fanfics. Mainly contains grim themes and I often add my own grim twists to the challenges themselves. If you have any HP challenge fic requests consisting of Harry Potter himself with a dark twist, please PM me and I'll consider posting them on here. No slash though, sorry. Enjoy. A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series.
1. HMTHTS: Pureblood Fundamentalism

Pureblood Fundamentalism

Summary: After Voldemort's failed attempt at his life, one-year old Harry Potter and his twin sisters get teleported to an alternate world where Dumbledore was sorted into Hufflepuff and peacefully resolved his differences with Grindelwald. Due to this drastic change, the two Dark Lords eventually reshaped the Wizarding world into a model Evangelical Christian society that gave massive social concessions to Pureblood goals of blood supremacy. As a result, Magical British women are recognized only as property of their fathers and husbands, Muggle-borns are kept as slaves, and racial minorities were ex-communicated.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Lord Voldemort. The killing curse hitting Lily Potter square in the chest. _Foolish girl!_

Voldemort walked over her corpse and pointed it at the crib. The prophesized child and two girls with red hair looked up at him. He pointed his wand at the black haired infant and spoke. "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet greenlight streaked toward the black haired baby and the baby glared cutely at him. The spell stopped and popped out of existence.

His body felt cold as he quickly surmised something was wrong. The curse had vanished and before Voldemort could fully realize what happened, the entire area exploded in a wave of green. Voldemort would later wake-up within one of his Horcruxes with no memory of the incident.

Harry James Potter and his sisters, Heather Lilac Potter and Senna Jasmine Potter were never seen again.

* * *

James Potter glared at the parchment from Albus Dumbledore. He felt a headache come along. _Besmirched tradition for freeing and marrying my servant, have I?! Who does he think he is?!_

He looked over at his wife and his facial features deflated. He gave her a forlorn look. "I'm sorry, love. But . . . they won't allow any children of ours to be legitimized. We . . . we can't have any unless they were to be brought up as slaves under the eyes of the law."

Lily sat on the floor next to him, an old habit of hers from her slave years, and wept. James felt a pang in his chest and sighed. _I knew it was coming, I prayed to the Lord that it wouldn't be true . . . but . . ._

A deafening crash resounded outside of their home in Godric's Hallow. James sprung up into action with his wand at the ready. Lily flinched but remained silent on the floor for James's instructions. It was a ingrained habit from growing up to be James's obedient slave in the service of their Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. Like all Mudbloods, Lily had taken to her orders dutifully after she'd been taken from her home at age 11, had her family oblivated of any memory of her, and she was sold to the Potter family in the mudblood auction. The family had instilled her into becoming their obedient slave and James's mother explained the necessity of women to be obedient to men as was expected of all Magical British women.

Lily had learned to be grateful of her lashings and beatings to become attuned to the role that Jesus Christ had made for her, especially after learning that mudblood racial minorities were simply killed because they weren't deemed of any value because Magical Britian believed were part of the cursed Ham race as told in the Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord.

James gasped upon seeing a crib full of three children who looked like a mix of Lily and himself. They were surrounded by a massive wreckage that had been dumped all around the main street. He quickly walked over to the children's crib and cried as he inspected their cute faces. He dropped onto his knees and prayed.

"O Lord, thank you! Thank you of such a miracle!"

Dumbledore looked at the three children with a flabbergasted expression and stroked his beard.

"It is a work of the Divine, truly." said Dumbledore, lowering his wand and turning to the two eager parents. "It seems the Lord has shed his light upon us. These three come from an alternate dimension and they are . . . indeed . . . your children. Although, they come from a more liberal world from what I've seen of their memories. The ridiculous conspiracy of the Earth being round is exported as truth instead of the Lord's words of it, obviously, being flat."

"Surely, surely . . . the Lord has given them to us, to raise?" said James, his breathing hitched. "This is clearly his work in mysterious ways!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Indeed, the Lord has answered your prayers. Worry not, I shall take care of the paperwork and since the Unspeakables are now defunct, there'll be no questioning the miracle that has taken hold. I shall put your home under Fidelus so that you do not have to worry about people barging in to take a gander at them. However . . . as they were not born from you or your servant wife, and the male will indeed be the heir Potter and has two twins. They and your wife shall be given custody to him and all that is implied from continuing our purity of blood."

James froze, but then nodded. "Of course, all female twins must submit themselves to the male twin and provide the miracle of childbirth with such unions to continue our divine right of blood purity by the grace of the Lord. And, as you say, as they were not born from us, the prevention of sexual intercourse between parent and off-spring rule doesn't apply."

"Indeed, they were not 'born' of her, so legally, the transfer requires consummation of the property. As her status is contingent upon your life, she will return to her proper status once transferred."

James's smile tightened but he nodded. Dumbledore smiled and left through the fireplace. As soon as the green flames vanished, James glared at the fireplace and clenched his fists.

 _So no matter what, he'll never consider freeing mudbloods of slavery?! He doesn't care, all his life . . . always tried to appease and compromise with everything and everyone suffered for it!_

James turned to Lily and sighed.

"My lord husband, it is okay," said Lily, smiling at him as she played with her three new children. "I . . . I appreciate all you tried to do but, perhaps the Lord wishes us all to remain in our proper place, and gave us this miracle to remind us that slaves must be obedient to their Masters as we all are to the Lord?"

James smiled weakly and nodded. _I guess . . . this is enough. We have children now. The Lord wished to teach us to have faith in Him and to remind us that slaves exist to obey their Masters and that women must remain dutiful in their servile position as the Lord always intended._

* * *

 _17 Years Later_

"Father, is this truly right?" said 18-year old Harry Potter, gazing in sadness at his father. James Potter sighed. "People at school would always bully me, call me a half-breed. Why should I support a social system that hates me for existing?"

"It is the will of the Lord, Harry," said James, his tone firm. His facial features hardening. "Remember, you must have faith and accept your duties given unto you by the Lord's will. Women must learn to respect the man of the household, as you take your lordship, you will be expected to take custody of not only your sisters but your mother as well, because you are a miracle given to us by our Lord. We must always do good works against sinfulness. Please, son, do this for our family honor and accept what the Lord has designed for you."

Harry sighed and nodded. _I have to learn to appreciate what father has done. He allowed me to correct not just my sisters' behavior but mother's behavior too. I wouldn't have learned to accept the role that the Lord has given men in correcting the intellectual inferiority and emotional instability of womenfolk. Such hardship is surely a good sign that I'm acting in accordance with the Lord's will as a good and moral Christian for the glory of my Lord Jesus Christ._

He took the Potter ring and placed it upon his finger. It shimmered and then fit on his finger in an exact size. James leaned back in his armchair as the Lordship was finally passed. He walked up the stairs to claim his birthright - his sibling properties.

Harry's twin sisters, Heather and Senna, sat patiently in the bedroom they shared and waited for the most important moment of their young lives. As their brother would be taking his lordship on this day, they would be expected to give themselves to him for the glory of continuing the divine right of blood purity.

Heather and Senna, being identical twins, were extremely alike in appearance and both were physical carbon copies of their mother when she was their age. The only real difference, beyond the lack of physical scars unlike their mother, was that Heather had looked like a complete carbon copy of Lily Potter from the other timeline. Both of her eyes were green. Senna, by contrast, had one hazel eye and one green eye, a physical blending of their world's Lily and James Potter.

The two wore brown dresses with long skirts and full sleeves that covered their bodies so as not to accentuate any physical bodily appendages to be seen.

 _Our bodies are the temple of God,_ thought Heather, reciting her mother's teachings. _I must not shame my body by showing the sin of lust in men._

Senna, who was more acutely aware of the teachings, recalled the Biblical lesson taught to her about why her father and brother held ownership of her body and why her body was the temple of God. _Corinthians 13 - 20: Meats for the belly, and the belly for meats: but God shall destroy both it and them. Now the body_ _is_ _not for fornication, but for the Lord; and the Lord for the body._ _And God hath both raised up the Lord, and will also raise up us by his own power._ _Know ye not that your bodies are the members of Christ? shall I then take the members of Christ, and make_ _them_ _the members of an harlot? God forbid._ _What? know ye not that he which is joined to an harlot is one body? for two, saith he, shall be one flesh._ _But he that is joined unto the Lord is one spirit. Flee fornication. Every sin that a man doeth is without the body; but he that committeth fornication sinneth against his own body._ _What? know ye not that your body is the temple of the Holy Ghost_ _which is_ _in you, which ye have of God, and ye are not your own? For ye are bought with a price: therefore glorify God in your body, and in your spirit, which are God's._

Senna smiled as she recalled the Biblical passage. _Being a harlot means having sex outside of father's approval. As we must also show the divine right of blood purity, once father approves of brother's ascension to the Lordship, I shall fulfill my family duty and give my body to my brother in service to the Lord Jesus Christ. Fleeing adulterousness and whoredom of filthy, promiscuous non-believers for the appropriate acceptance of the Lord's will to give my brother the miracle of childbirth._

The necessity of it, Senna recalled, was justified by the earlier passage. _Corinthians 6:9 -11: Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind,_ _Nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor extortioners, shall inherit the kingdom of God._ _And such were some of you: but ye are washed, but ye are sanctified, but ye are justified in the name of the Lord Jesus, and by the Spirit of our God._

As young girls who sincerely accepted Jesus Christ into their heart and agreed to give their life to Christ during church ceremonies at the age of six, the twin girls had grown up under the tutelage of their mother to accept their duties with full faith in the Lord. A good girl and a good woman was not educated beyond the chores expected of housewives and learned to respect the lord husband's judgment on everything. Due to their gender, both girls learned to accept they were intellectually inferior and emotionally unstable; thus, they would not learn any higher education beyond what their expectations were in serving their brother because it would be a waste. Their father, not wishing to subject the daughters to punishment for some odd reason that he couldn't identify, acted with foresight and taught Harry to properly put his sisters in their place since it would be expected of him once he became lord regardless.

Both daughters had learned to accept smacks, slaps on the face, and to be touched by their brother when he felt like it; _boys will be boys, after all._ Lily and James had both said about Harry touching them whenever he wanted without their consent. Both girls dutifully learned to accept their brother's judgment as he would be the new Lord of the house and needed to keep the women in line to control their intellectual inferiority and emotional instability. Once he was older, Harry began to treat his mother in the same manner because it would be expected since she would be his property in the future too. Such activities were necessary to keep women chaste and morally good to serve the Lord Jesus Christ. Their purity mattered most of all in the eyes of the Lord and to not protect it was shaming the temple of God since their bodies belonged to the Lord.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the bedroom. His sisters looked up expectantly and straightened their posture with smiles adorning their faces.

Harry glanced at them and frowned. "I . . . I don't think that we should do this. It . . . it isn't right."

Senna gaped in shock and Heather's eyes widened.

"My lord . . ." said Heather uncertainly, "what, what do you mean? We . . . we aren't whores, we wish to serve and do our duty to give you children. If you think we have sullied ourselves, then please just punish us and we will obey."

Harry walked closer to them and sighed. He shook his head. "No! It's not that . . . I just . . . I feel guilty about all this. Why should any of us serve this system? I . . . I've always been hated at Hogwarts for being half-blood and I realized that women have it worse, maybe some of the stuff said is true but surely not all of the teachings. I don't feel as if this is right anymore."

Senna scowled. _Liberalism has tried to lead our beloved lord brother away from the will of the Lord! Filthy, heathen liberals! They wish to ruin our culture with their evil round earth propaganda and deny the immutable word of the Bible!_

Senna kept silent. She never spoke unless her father or brother gave her permission to speak as was intended for good Christian women to behave. While Heather and Lily tried their best, only Senna acted as the ideal Christian woman, keeping silent and following the Christian directive of _women should be seen, but not heard_ as instructed in Corinthians 1 regarding women in congregations and households.

"My lord, I beg of you to have a seat!" pleaded Heather, as it was unbefitting for a proper Christian woman to demand anything of men. Senna scooted over to the side with her eyes blinking back tears. Heather moved backwards and sat cross-legged. Harry sat heavily onto the bed and slouched. He wouldn't look at Heather who was behind him as he looked down at his hands. Heather frowned. "My lord . . . please, if you had any dalliances of fornication, then think nothing of it! You are a man, and you have urges from time to time, but they are forgivable! We understand that completely! Women must learn to behave themselves to not pressure men into promiscuity, which happens because men cannot control themselves because men will be men. It is the woman's fault for acting like a whore and showing their skin in public."

"No . . . no . . . it's about, about what's right." said Harry, his voice croaking. He looked back at Heather. "About . . . fairness and equality, y'know?"

Senna scowled. _My lord brother is being poisoned by irrational liberalism! I will not let my purpose in service of the Lord Jesus Christ be in vain! He must come to accept his privilege over us - his property - so that we may rejoice in the miracle of childbirth!_

"My lord! We must keep faith and do our duty for the divine right of blood purity." said Heather, frowning as she moved a hand to cup Harry's cheek and turn his head so that her brother's eyes gazed upon her. Heather began rubbing his shoulder blades and neck. Harry moaned as he felt the knots in his back ease. Heather smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "We live to serve our Father in Heaven, who loves us more than we love each other, who loves us more than our parents, and who was forced to live in sinful flesh and die so that we may be redeemed of our sins to our Heavenly Father. To ignore the purpose of keeping the divine right of blood purity would be to defy and insult our merciful Lord in Heaven."

Senna slowly got to her knees and moved her fingers around Harry's belt. She swiftly unbuckled it and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, Heather kissed Harry on his lips causing Harry to lose focus, and Senna removed the front of his underwear. She smiled at her brother's manhood and began to give hot kisses on the tip of his cock, the long shaft, and even gave hot kisses to his balls. Harry let out an animalistic noise and Senna took the head of his penis into her mouth. Heather and Senna had been trained by their mother in the slave ways of pleasuring the master from her years as their father's slave and took their lessons to heart.

Heather and Harry broke the kiss as Harry cried out from Senna's bobbing of his shaft. Heather began unbuttoning his shirt from behind and smiled at her lord and man of the house. "Please, my lord! Accept your privilege and give us the miracle of childbirth as is your right given by the Lord."

They began consummating the divine right of blood purity.

Lily walked up the stairs and looked into her daughters' bedroom. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the door left open as her new lord of the house and her daughters consummated the divine right of blood purity. She quickly moved inside and closed the door to lock it. She stood patiently until her new man of the house ordered her to take any further independent action since she had only acted on behalf of maintaining the sanctity of blood purity as was expected of her.

Senna continued moving up and down Harry's shaft, she eagerly licked his manhood as if it were a lollipop and moaned in contentment as she gradually increased her pace of her master's manhood. Heather uncrossed her legs and sat on her knees to better adjust herself as she slowly took off his shirt. Harry waved his wand to immediately vanish his sisters' clothes before Heather picked it up and placed it on the nightstand as Harry moaned from Senna's aggressive bobbling of his shaft.

Heather resumed hugging him from behind and pressed her bosoms onto his back. She kissed his cheek tenderly and guided his right hand to move atop Senna's head. Senna took the hand of her brother as encouragement and positioned herself to fully deep throat Harry's entire manhood into her mouth. Her mismatched hazel and green eyes looked up at Harry as she took his shaft into her entire mouth and moaned in contentment. Harry hummed in pleasure and arched his back from the pure ecstasy that reverberated throughout his body at Senna's obedience and passion to service him like a good slave and Christian woman brought up to obey the Bible as the inerrant word of the Lord. Servicing the man of the house in the servile position of a woman was what they were trained to do for as long as both young women could remember. They had been trained for this day to accept the miracle of childbirth from their lord brother.

"This is your privilege, my lord brother," whispered Heather to his ear as she occasionally kissed him. Her fingers stroking the hand that was atop Senna's head as Senna kept her eyes up at Harry as she moaned in pleasure from engulfing his manhood into her mouth. Her tongue swiveling around his balls and patting them causing Harry to moan in pleasure. " _Ephasians 5:22 to 5:24: 'Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as unto the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, even as Christ is the head of the church: and he is the saviour of the body. Therefore as the church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in every thing.'_ Such is our place as the Lord intended. By being part of the Divine right of blood purity, we act on behalf of the title wife and service you as a slave would. As Titus 2:9 says: _'_ _Exhort_ _servants to be obedient unto their own masters,_ _and_ _to please_ _them_ _well in all_ _things_ _; not answering again;_ ' Otherwise, as Lord Jesus Christ states in Matthew 18: 23-35, a slave who doesn't accept a brother or sister's judgment will be tortured eternally and barred from the Kingdom of Heaven. If they do not obey the Master, then they will be cast into outer darkness and left to starve to death for not fulfilling their slave duties as Lord Jesus said in Matthew 25:14-30. Most of all, as Lord Jesus told, should Senna or I disobey you then feel free to cut us into pieces as Lord Jesus said of slaves who disobeyed their masters in Matthew 24:45-51."

Harry's shoulders slackened at Heather's soft and comforting whispers. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Senna's tongue tickle, slap, and swivel around his balls and felt the pressure building up in his nether regions. Heather's hands groped the front of his chest as she kissed his neckline from behind. "Accept your privilege and give us the miracle of childbirth, lord brother. We women exist solely to serve men faithfully in the eyes of the Lord. Our bodies are the temple of God whose chastity must be kept sacred in the eyes of the Lord under the obedience of the man of the house. Equality means women being told what to do by the men of the house and men dictating what is acceptable for slaves and women. That is the Lord's equality, slavery is God's institution of labor according to the Holy Bible and our servile position is equality so that we may all gain acceptance into the Kingdom of Heaven with our Heavenly Father. Such is the life of honest Christian women apart from the heathens and whores. As Christians, our body belongs to the Lord and the Lord has decided that the man of the house must tell women how to behave. Please, my lord brother, accept that we as honest Christian women must always respect and submit ourselves to the man of the house's judgment - it is your exclusive privilege as given by the Lord."

 _They're right,_ thought Harry, closing his eyes and accepting his pleasure and privileged as a good Christian man. _My place is to continue the miracle of childbirth and administer righteous judgment to keep women in line as the Lord intended. Forget the honeyed words of that blasphemous snake. Women are meant to serve the Lord by submitting their bodies to their husbands in every thing and obeying their fathers and brothers to control their emotional fragility which causes them to be intellectually inferior to men._

Harry felt the burst and his manhood as his cum shot into his sister's warm mouth. He cried out in pleasure. Senna's eyes widened and she moved her mouth back and forth vigorously. Harry cried in pleasure as Senna relentlessly continued her fellatio and obediently drank his cum. Her tongue flicked around her lord brother's cock and she continued to give her brother a blowjob unimpeded as her saliva covered his shaft and balls.

 _This saliva is proof of my dedication to the place that Lord Jesus has bestowed to me!_ thought Senna, engorging herself on her brother's manhood and retracting as if she was savoring a lollipop. _This is what it means to be an honest Christian woman! Because we are women and therefore too inferior to understand complex issues, we must always service our men and accept our place underneath them while giving them the miracle of childbirth, raising children, and servicing them with our bodies while peacefully accepting the Lord's will. Good, honest Christian women must always respect the men and understand that men have desires that are the fault of we women for our physical bodies causing the sin of lust in men. Only by giving my body to the Lord's will, as a proper slave and honest woman, can I prove myself as a real Christian woman! All those whores and other sinners deceive themselves while praising the Lord in vain! Only those with strict adherence to the doctrines of the Lord's will shall enter the Kingdom of God!_

With a soft pop, Senna finished drinking her lord brother's cum and removed her mouth off of his manhood. She kissed the slit of his cock as she looked up at him in adoration and servile worship. Harry felt his cock twitch and then grow rigid once again as the thoughts of fulfilling the divine right of blood purity raced in his mind. _Senna and Heather are honest Christian women and therefore servile to the man of the house, which is myself. I must fulfill the divine right of blood purity and be in charge of them because they are in my custody._

Harry smiled as Senna moved her body up on her knees. Harry slapped Senna roughly on her cheek and shoved her onto the bed. Senna smiled up at her lord brother, her mismatched eyes shining in gratitude. _Lord brother is finally treating me as the Lord intended. Good, honest Christian women must serve the man of the house in all things with their body and mind._

"Thank you, master," said Senna, referring to being slapped and shoved onto the bed. _Finally, irrational liberalism by that heretical snake is being ignored. Lord brother slapped me to control my intellectual inferiority and emotional instability as is appropriate for all true Christian households._

"Spread your legs," ordered Harry to the property the Lord had generously gifted him. "You may cry out any pleasure that you feel while submitting yourself to me as proof of your virtue in fulfilling the place that the Lord intended for your gender."

Senna obediently spread her legs wide so that her lord and brother so that he could position himself above her womanhood. She felt her purpose in life was fulfilled as Christian property by awaiting her Lord brother's manhood to give her the miracle of childbirth. _This is true place and way to the Kingdom of God by the Lord Jesus Christ. A good, honest Christian woman must respect the man of the house, must respect her body as a temple of God and cover up to avoid giving men the sin of lust, and flee worldly matters to serve her lord husband in all things. A good, honest Christian woman must give her body in service to the Lord Jesus Christ and bear children, cook and clean, and accept that she is intellectually inferior and too emotional compared to men. Spreading one's legs for the man of the house for the miracle of childbirth and recognizing ourselves as Christian property under the man of the house is what the Lord intends for us. That is why our fellow good, honest Christian women - our Evangelical sisters in the Muggle world - forgo worldly matters, marry young, and have children at a young age. That is the role that the Lord intended for women because we are women. We must act as good, honest Christian women and flee from the heathen idea of sinful, worldly education._

 _Women must respect the men_ , thought Harry, as he positioned his manhood above his sister's womanhood. He felt Heather kissing the back of his neck with hot kisses. She whispered to his ear, encouraging him to give Senna the miracle of childbirth. Harry lifted both of Senna's legs onto his shoulders and moved her closer as he repositioned himself. _This is my privilege granted by the Lord Jesus Christ as man of the household. This is what is expected of Christian women in service to Christian men for the miracle of childbirth as the Lord intended._

Harry plunged his shaft fully inside his sister's womanhood. Senna cried in pleasure as Harry settled his manhood fully inside of her before moving back and forth in a berserk pace. Tears filled Senna's eyes, her breasts bounced, and her hips swayed as Harry thrust himself in and out of her womanhood. Harry went at a frenetic speed and let his hips loose as Senna cried out. Harry scowled and slapped Senna harshly as he continued his pulverizing her womanhood with his rapid thrusts inside of her. Harry threw his head back and continued to relentlessly thrust inside of his sister's womanhood.

"Yes, oh dear Lord, yes, yes, yes!" cried Senna, as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Oh yes! My Lord, please! Yes, yes, yes, yes. yes . . . ! Thank you, lord brother! Thank you!"

Harry felt Senna's walls clench his manhood as he buried deep inside of her womanhood. He tightening soon overwhelmed him and the siblings climaxed together. Harry let out an animalistic gurgling and Senna cried out " _Yes! YES!_ " as Harry's seed spilled forth inside of personal property to impregnate her as the Lord intended. Harry sighed as he felt five spurts go forth and shoot into his sister's womanhood. Once he was finished, he pulled out and moved his sister's legs off of him. He fell to the side next to her and lay on his back as he tried catching his breath.

Senna's sweaty body moved toward him and she pressed her breasts on his shoulder. Harry moved his arm so that Senna tucked her head on his shoulder blade and the crook of his neck. Senna began to kiss his cheek as he lowered his arm and firmly squeezed her bum with his hand. Senna jolted and then giggled as she continued kissing his cheek. _I finally fulfilled my purpose as Christian property, as the Lord intended!_

Heather swiftly moved her face towards Harry's manhood and kissed the tip affectionately before she took his shaft in her mouth. Heather began bobbing her head on Harry's manhood and Harry cried out in pleasure.

 _Time to give the miracle of childbirth to my other property too._

Harry's phallus became rigid and Heather finally removed her mouth. She shifted her body above him and positioned her womanhood's entrance above her brother's manhood. Heather looked at her lord brother expectantly.

Harry nodded. "Fulfill your wifely duties and give yourself to me as the Lord intended for your purpose."

Heather obediently plunged downward so that Harry's shaft slammed into her womanhood in one fell swoop. Heather cried out in joy and Harry moaned in pleasure. Harry removed his arm from underneath Senna and moved his body to a sitting position. He pulled Heather closer to him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and moved his face over to her firm breasts.

Harry began to lick, bite, and suckle each of her areolas and around her breasts interchangeably as she cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Harry slowly began to thrust inside of his sister and gradually picked-up the pace as her mewling increased in octave from his quicker thrusts. Finally, Harry no longer wanted to wait, and began thrusting into his property's womanhood at a rapid pace. Heather held the back of Harry's head with both her hands and pushed her breasts closer to his face as she grasped large swathes of his hair with both hands. Harry licked, suckled, and bit his sister's breasts as he thrust into her and felt her tightness clench around his shaft.

"Oh . . . ohhh Lord, oh yes . . . .!" cried Heather, as Harry vigorously continued thrusting causing her breasts to bounce. Harry smirked as he continued licking, biting, and sucking her breasts as he relentlessly continued thrusting inside of her. "Thank you, my Lord! Thank you! Please, give me the miracle of childbirth! _Please_! I'm yours! I exist only to service you like an honest and virtuous Christian woman is intended to live her life under the guidance of the Lord!"

Harry continued thrusting into his sister and felt her walls clench as he felt his balls well-up in intensity. Harry came inside of his sister and Heather cried out in pleasure as she felt five spurts shoot inside of her. Harry smiled as he fell back to the bed on his back. Heather fell on top of him, her legs still entangled with his. Her womanhood still connected to her lord brother's manhood.

Harry moved one of his arms behind Senna as Senna readjusted her head on his shoulder; Harry moved his other arm onto Heather's bum. Harry squeezed both his sisters' bums and smiled.

"Mine." said Harry firmly, "as the Lord intended."

Heather snuggled closer to the crook of his neck and Senna kissed his cheek before the bliss of sleep overtook her. Senna nodded and remained silent until spoken to like the Bible intended women to behave.

Heather responded with a servile. "Yes, lord brother, we are yours as the man of the house rules his property - especially his womenfolk."

Harry's smile widened and he fell asleep along with his twin sisters' having satisfied the divine right of blood purity. Lily Potter wiped away tears of joy having witnessed her children having fully consummated the divine right of blood purity. She remained silent and waited in the corner until the new man of the house awoke to instruct her on her orders like a good Christian woman as taught in the Holy Bible.


	2. Pureblood Fundamentalism: Lily

Harry awoke and shook his head. He looked over to see the twins on both sides of him and sleeping contently. He squeezed their rears as they slept and smiled as he nodded to himself. _I'm man of the house now, and I must get accustomed to teaching the women to know their place. They must remain obedient and respect the man of the house in all things like a proper and honest Christian household that dutifully submits to our Heavenly Father to guide us. We must stay true to the inerrant word of the Lord so that we may join our Father in Heaven. We are but a speck of dust in this sinful, carnally-driven world and must stay humble by keeping faith in Lord Jesus's teachings._

Harry nodded to himself with a smile. He felt a glow in his chest, as if Lord Jesus himself was enlightening his soul through his heart. His heart soared with purpose and love from what he knew to be the Holy Spirit. His heart swelled with love and pride in the Lord after realizing that he had done his humble duty a few hours ago.

Still smiling, Harry turned to the side upon spotting someone out of the corner of his eye. There sat Lily at the corner by the bedroom door. _She must have heard the ceremony . . . Well, this eases things. I must fulfill all of my duties to the Lord as a humble servant and good Christian. Proverbs 3:5 Trust in the LORD with all your heart. And do not lean on your own understanding._

"Woman, get over here!" snapped Harry, _I must make sure to control the emotional instability and intellectual inferiority of women under my house rule to prevent them from harming themselves._ Lily flinched before jolting out of her seat and walking with heavy footfalls to the side of the bed. She didn't say a word as she stood for further instructions from the new Lord of the House. Harry snarled at her. " _Clothes OFF_!"

Lily flinched and then began to remove her brown dress. Once she discarded her dress, she swiftly began to remove her undergarments. Harry smiled and nodded to himself at keeping to his duty as a good Christian. _Good, the woman knows that she must remain chaste and pure through obedience to the Lord's will in all things. All must be as the Lord intended. I mustn't allow doubt and what is surely the nefarious intent of those who deny the love of Lord Jesus to confuse me and reduce my faith. My faith in Lord Jesus must remain an unshakeable pillar so that I may bask in the light of the Holy Spirit and share the love of Lord Jesus that non-reformed sinners continue to ignore and deny because they secretly hold contempt for the Lord. Arrogance towards us and hate for the Lord is the only reason why people would deny the Lord's love and turn away from Lord Jesus's teachings._

Harry felt his manhood grow fully erect as he stared at Lily's body. Lily had discarded her bra and panties and dropped them to the floor; her bosoms straightened and her shaved pussy legs stood slightly apart so that the new man of the house could inspect the property generously gifted to him by the Lord. _Although scarred, the Lord has deigned to keep her beautiful. I must punish her for her voluptuous body bringing out the sinful urge of carnal lust, as the Lord intended._

"Come to bed, we must consummate the Divine Right of Blood Purity."

Lily nodded wordlessly. Harry grinned. _Wisely keeping her mouth shut as befitting her gender. As Lord Jesus intended._

Lily got onto the bed on her knees. Harry gripped her by the hair and tugged while slapping her harshly with his other hand. He grinned as she remained silent. He forcibly tugged upwards causing her to move on her knees swiftly over to his own nude body. He let go of her hair and then pulled her legs harshly. Lily's body fell backwards onto the bed as Harry's erect manhood hovered over her womanhood. Lily obediently spread her legs apart without being told to by the man of the house.

Harry paused for a moment to align himself before he plunged into her womanhood to fulfill his duty to the Lord and bring forth the miracle of childbirth as the Lord intended. Lily put a finger up to her mouth and bit down to prevent any squealing as the man of the house hadn't ordered her to make a sound as he plunged his manhood fully into her womanhood.

Lily obediently wrapped her legs securely around Harry's waist and held tight. Harry felt his heart soar and began thrusting into the property that the Lord had generously gifted him. Harry moved his left hand over to her neck and held firm as he gradually quickened the pace of his thrusts inside of Lily.

Harry felt elation. _I tell her not to speak and she obeys. I tell her not to make a sound and she tries to keep silent even though the situation would make it impossible. Truly, I have done well to control her behavior to prevent her intellectual inferiority and emotional instability from causing her to act up against me like that inappropriate, heathen who denies the love of the Lord!_

"You may . . . eeehhh . . . utter noise." said Harry, as he continued his vigorous thrusts. "Put your arms around me."

Lily dropped her finger to the sound and hollered loud mewling sounds from Harry's unimpeded thrusting inside of her. Harry let go of her neck and used each of his hands to pull her arms up. He pulled her body onto his in a hug and held onto her. Their nude bodies embraced as he held tighter while thrusting into her. Her breasts bounced and brushed on his chest. Harry moved back and captured her lips to his. Lily kissed him fiercely as she moved arms around his neck and held him close to her.

Harry kissed back; feeling their tongues battle as he continued to thrust into her and feel the heat of her body with his own. Finally, he felt her walls clutch around his manhood. Lily and Harry kissed each other more passionately as their tongues battles erratically while Harry's thrusts quickened in pace. He felt himself burst inside of her from his ejaculation. He felt four spurts gradually release into her womanhood to give her the miracle of childbirth to fulfill the Divine Right of Blood Purity as the Lord intended.

Their lips broke apart. Harry fell backwards onto the empty middle part of the bed and allowed Lily's head to fall to his chest. Both fell asleep in moments as Lily rhythmically moved her soft fingers around Harry's scalp as he eased into sleep. Lily fell asleep soon after; Heather and Senna each snuggled closer to the heat emitting from their brother's body.

Their duty to the Holy Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord, was fulfilled. Harry likened his small contribution to the humble contribution of the Lord Jesus Christ fulfilling the Mosiac Law. Although, not to that degree and certainly not in the scope of importance. Harry felt that Lord Jesus had truly been proud of him on this day, as the elation in his chest made him feel as if his heart was soaring from the love of the Lord.

* * *

Harry shut the door behind him as he entered the guest bedroom of Malfoy manor. He looked over at Narcissa Malfoy and smiled. Narcissa Malfoy, upon consummation of the contract, would return to Narcissa Black and act as his personal servant as ascribed in the contractual obligations and as the Lord intended.

Narcissa's physical features, much like Lily's, hadn't aged much at all, even after she had given birth to Draco the same year Lucius had graduated. A few pureblood Christian marriages had the conception planned the year before the man graduated so that the birth of their child coincided with their graduation to make it an extra happy occasion for the sake of manly honor and family values.

 _All is as the Lord intended._ thought Harry, nodding to himself. _I wonder though, what is she up to?_

"Any word on . . . She-who-must-not-be-named? Ah, right . . . you may speak."

Narcissa's brow creased in confusion before her posture straightened. "Oh, of course not, my Lord. I would never have contact with that slithering schemer. She has been ousted from this family for defiling family values and not accepting her womanly duties. She even expressed hatred for the Lord, I daresay that she will surely end-up causing some terrorist plot at this rate. But I am merely a woman like her and we do not have the intellect or the emotional maturity of men to truly understand the manly world as is. I am but a humble servant of the Lord Jesus Christ and I gave myself over to the Lord in submission to womanly duty of obedience to the family and Lord of the House as proxy for our Heavenly Father in all things. A wife must always respect the husband, a slave must always obey the master. To do otherwise is to allow heathens and liberals to poison our minds."

Harry nodded and smiled, even as her response caused a shiver through his heart. "Alright, remove your dress, you may let loose your voice as you submit yourself to what the Lord has intended for us both. In accordance with brother's keepers laws, I shall give you children on behalf of Lucius and you shall be my womanly servant from henceforth as you return to being Narcissa Black."

Narcissa removed her brown dress and then her undergarments. Harry smiled as he gazed at her ample bosoms, her toned chest, and her porcelain skin. Narcissa didn't look a day over 25, just like Lily, but didn't have any of the scarring. Harry walked over to her and grabbed her left breast, pinching her areola with his thumb and forefinger. He felt her sharp intake of breath, felt her smooth skin, and moved his right hand to put two fingers into her womanhood to feel her wetness.

Harry felt himself harden underneath his pants. He removed his finger and began to unbuckle himself.

"Let us not delay any longer, get in bed," commanded Harry, motioning toward the bed. "Do it, woman! Obey now!"

Narcissa moved on her hands and legs onto the bed. Her bum in full display to Harry, causing Harry's groin to harden further. Narcissa sat on the middle of the bed before laying herself flat and sprawled onto the center of the bed and widening her legs apart. Harry's manhood tightened further upon seeing her womanhood open and awaiting him. Narcissa sprawled her nude body in deference and full obedience to her Father in Heaven. Her legs were open wide in acceptance of the judgment of her new man of the house, as the Lord intended for people of her sexual orientation.

 _Obedience is a woman's most sacred virtue_ thought Narcissa, as Harry removed his pants and shirt. He moved to remove his undergarments. _All good, honest, chaste, and pure women who serve the Lord Jesus Christ must fully accept the judgment of the Lord of the Household and never say or do anything untoward in disrespect. Women must be seen, but not heard. Such is the Lord's equality. To think otherwise is to worship the devil like a heathen liberal! We must always act in accordance with the teachings of Lord Jesus!_

Harry finished removing all articles of clothing and got on the bed. He moved over to Narcissa and hovered above her on his knees around her widened legs. Harry smiled as he noticed Narcissa giving her body full deference to him in accordance with being a good, honest Christian woman who obeyed the Lord.

Harry positioned himself and plunged his manhood into the womanhood of his newly acquired property. Narcissa gave a faint gasp and moan as the tip of Harry's manhood pushed into her womanhood before he slammed himself inside of her. Narcissa elicited a gasp of surprise and Harry smirked seeing her ample bosoms jiggle as her breathing became ragged from his thrust inside of her. Narcissa obediently wrapped her legs around his hips and Harry began to thrust slowly within her walls.

Narcissa's body moved back and forth, her breasts jiggled and bounced from Harry's thrusts, and Harry gradually increased his pace. Tears began to streak down Narcissa's cheeks as a smile arched its way up her visage as she arched her back from Harry's quickened his shaft's thrusts inside of her walls. His penetration causing waves of pleasure to swarm through both of their bodies like splashes of heat from the intensity of their obedience to the Holy Spirit. Waves upon waves of pleasure assaulted them both from their carnal pleasure.

"Oh, thank you, my Lord! Oh my new Lord, thank you!" cried Narcissa, as Harry quickened his thrusts. "Oh, this is what it truly means to serve the Lord Jesus Christ and our Heavenly Father! Nothing is more important to a woman than raising children, thus the Lord mandates us to submit ourselves to our husbands and obey them to service them as appropriate and raise children as our Heavenly Father, Father, and then Husbands order us too - for we are women and that is our only purpose in life! Women exist only to serve and service manly honor as the Lord intended! Oh thank you, my Lord, thank you, for allowing me to service you and give you children so that I may continue to be a proper woman in service to the Lord Jesus Christ, as the property of the Lord who has given herself to the life of servitude to our Heavenly Father!"

Harry increased the pace; Narcissa's breasts moved more erratically and she mewled in pleasure as she cried out her thanks in deference to her new Lord and her Father in Heaven. Harry paused for a moment, causing Narcissa to cry in surprise. He put his arms under Narcissa's armpits and hefted her up to him in his sitting position. Narcissa obediently snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her bosoms on Harry's bare chest.

Harry felt the softness of her skin and moved his face to her breasts to bite down on her left breast, causing Narcissa to cry in a mix of pleasure and pain. Harry began to suckle and pinched the other breast with his other hand. He resumed his vigorous thrusts in mere seconds, surprising Narcissa and causing her to cry aloud in a contradistinction of pleasure and pain.

Harry continued to thrust vigorously in her walls. His shaft felt ready to let loose. Finally, Narcissa's walls clenched around his sensitive manhood and Harry felt himself burst inside of his newly acquired property. Narcissa's walls clinched his manhood and Harry arched his back as he let loose to ejaculate 5 spurts inside of her walls.

Still intimately connected, they fell on their sides onto the guest bed and swiftly fell asleep in each other's arms. Narcissa Black and Lord Potter had finished their duty to the Lord for the day.

* * *

 _Fucking hell!_ thought Delphini as she slammed the door to her small flat. Delphini threw a folder onto her nightstand with such force that it banged against the wall. She snarled and threw herself onto the bed. Luna jumped and turned to see Delphi punching their shared pillow. She quickly waved her wand to shut and lock the door before placing it back on her nightstand. She turned to Delphini.

"Trouble?" asked Luna, raising an eyebrow.

Delphini turned to face her with a scowl. "No, not unless you count the new Lord Potter fucking his family because of a stupid, antiquated, bullshit, fucking dumbass, belief system!"

Luna blinked. "Ah . . . Harry took his lordship and has probably impregnated his sisters and mother. Well . . . did you find what we were looking for from the hidden ministry files?"

Delphini snorted and shifted her position to lay her body on her back. "Seriously, _fuck him_. I can't believe I wasted so much time, believing that he would change. He's just like all the rest! Why did I think I could change him?! Why am I so bloody stupid?!"

 _Ah . . . totally didn't hear my question._ thought Luna, as she shifted over and snaked her way around Delphi's arms before moving Delphi's head to rest on her bosoms. Delphi buried her face in her chest and began to weep.

"It doesn't mean that doesn't care about you, y'know . . . or that he wouldn't consider your proposal for marriage."

"Why would he?!" cried Delphi, "I'm . . . impure by that stupid, shit religion's standards. Fucking Christian shits!"

Luna sighed. "Harry may still . . . accept it."

Delphini pushed away and glared at her. "He decided to follow family tradition and that Abrahamic faith shit! It's highly improbable that he'll ever see me as anything but a so-called heathen. Because, evidently, having critical thinking faculties is considered holding some obsessive hate. The Abrahamic faiths are such a shit religion."

Luna sighed and moved toward the file by the nightstand that Delphini had placed. She gingerly picked it up and flipped the cover open to begin reading. Luna moved into a cross legged position to settle herself as she read the contents. Luna silently read through each page while Delphini lay in bed silently thinking to herself as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

After twenty minutes of careful reading, Luna closed the folder and turned her head upward to gaze at her best friend. Luna shook her head and her lips curled downward. "This confirms it. I was surprised by your theory, but your investigation certainly showed some stark abnormalities and too many coincidences. I could postulate such but the probability . . . no, I just couldn't think of it in terms of realism because of the cultural fixation on Christ. The idea that it served some scientific purpose seemed altogether beyond common sense. Nevertheless, the social conditions are masking the undercurrent of overwhelming evidence."

"I told you!" snapped Delphini, quickly sitting upright and folding her own legs. Her tear streaked visage full of red from anger, grief, self-loathing, and exhaustion. "There was no fucking way that it could all be coincidental."

"I wouldn't have believed it had you not brought this to me . . . but everything fits. Your father's powers, your powers, and the powers of Harry and his sisters. The reasoning behind this so-called divine right was clearly to mask this social engineering to breed out and continue breeding certain genetic characteristics." said Luna, she sighed. "But that means . . ."

Luna shuddered. _That could only possibly mean one distinct truth._

"They knew it would be a success before experimenting. Both Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore knew precisely what the cause and consequences were. They had to have also known about multiverse theory and quantum physics that brought Harry and his sisters here." said Delphini, her tone holding back a wave of resentment. "How else could they have brought three young babies into a parallel world? The three children may have been whisked out of their own universe, but the probability of not dying immediately from transmitting their genetic make-up from there to here, and being able to hold and contain all their critical faculties with no mental or physical deficiencies means that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had magic to increase the probability of their desired outcome. Something they're probably keeping locked-up in the Department of Mysteries."

"The sisters learning a strict interpretation of hermeneutics was probably meant to keep them under observance and to test them as back-up should Harry have displayed any symptoms or cognitive-behavioral problems like you mentioned." said Luna, shaking her head. "They probably engineered the inbreeding within your family too. I'd conjecture that it's to create more wizards and witches like you, Harry, and his sisters. The inbreeding has physical problems, but it only becomes a glaring problem when it's negatives outweigh its positives and thus needs flushing out. Children of slaves would help correct any critical problems in genetic deficiency through the next set of off-spring. Dumbledore and Grindelwald can arbitrarily decide when that will be allowed. According to this research, the inbreeding doesn't negatively impact magical people anywhere near the level of negative physical and cognitive effects that can be seen in muggles. It may decrease longevity, but magical people live 30 or more years longer than muggles on average regardless. The inbreeding of magicals minimizes these negative impacts and creates progeny that are more attuned to magical abilities. This is intended to create more people like your father, you, Harry, and his sisters. People attuned to magic at a higher degree where intention implementations can cause magic without use of a wand and even temporarily break the laws of physics itself. And . . . that's just the first step."

Luna inspected the initials L.L., A.D. on the final page. _Leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore._

"What does Albus Dumbledore even want from all of this?" said Delphini aloud, she let out a growl and balled her fists. "What the fuck does he have to achieve? Why would go so far as to manipulate my family line, and when that didn't work out, bring Harry and his sisters into our world? Hey Luna, what exactly did you mean by first step?"

Luna met Delphini's eyes. "To be blunt . . . considering the overwhelming power that I've observed you display. To go the next step would have far-reaching and pernicious repercussions depending on the scope and scale of the magic displayed in the new progeny of inbred children fathered and mothered from people like Harry and his twin sisters. Should Harry have any children with you, his sisters, or even this version of his mother since it seems Dumbledore was keen on creating as many children as possible . . ."

"Well, what? What's the meaning?" questioned Delphini, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I don't study this material like you do. Just say it."

"Dumbledore wishes to create a child with magical power capable of causing devastation akin to a nuclear warheads destructive force and just as akin to a hasten the ability to revive landscapes like natural forests . . . in other words, Dumbledore wishes to create a mini-deity, a child-like Goddess or God capable of overwriting natural events including cause and effect. With enough inbreeding, Magical society could birth a child capable of _anything_. More than that, _children capable of anything_. They would have to grow and mature into adulthood but . . . they would be capable of everything. There would be no limit to their powers."


	3. Pureblood Fundamentalism: LL, AD

Not taken out of context: passage/?search=1+Timothy+2&version=KJV

* * *

" _1 Timothy 2:1-15_ " spoke Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Pastor of the Wizengamot. Harry and Narcissa stood in front of him as he spoke the formal consecration of the transfer of Narcissa into serving as the personal property of Lord Potter. "I exhort therefore, that, first of all, supplications, prayers, intercessions, and giving of thanks, be made for all men; For kings, and for all that are in authority; that we may lead a quiet and peaceable life in all godliness and honesty. For this is good and acceptable in the sight of God our Saviour; Who will have all men to be saved, and to come unto the knowledge of the truth."

Dumbledore threw holy water on each of them as he continued reading the Bible in his hand.

"For there is one God, and one mediator between God and men, the man Christ Jesus; Who gave himself a ransom for all, to be testified in due time." spoke Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Whereunto I am ordained a preacher, and an apostle, (I speak the truth in Christ, and lie not;) a teacher of the Gentiles in faith and verity. I will therefore that men pray every where, lifting up holy hands, without wrath and doubting."

Dumbledore smiled and then turned to Narcissa. His face shifting to a stern expression as he gave her a critical eye. "In like manner also, that women adorn themselves in modest apparel, with shamefacedness and sobriety; not with broided hair, or gold, or pearls, or costly array; But (which becometh women professing godliness) with good works."

Narcissa bowed her head. Harry's lips twitched upward. _I have done well in the eyes of the Lord to train my property well. There was none of that disgusting resistance, unbefitting her gender like with Delphini._

"Let the woman learn in silence with all subjection." said Dumbledore, speaking the Lord's most sacred vows as per His Holy covenant in concurrence with the personal relationship with Jesus Christ. "But I suffer not a woman to teach, nor to usurp authority over the man, but to be in silence."

Narcissa smiled and remained on her knees. She was kneeled in front of the image of Jesus Christ on the Cross above the Malfoy fireplace. The submission to the men of the house and the Lord was expected of her for her inferior status of being a woman in the eyes of the Lord Jesus Christ.

"For Adam was first formed, then Eve. And Adam was not deceived, but the woman being deceived was in the transgression." spoke Dumbledore, finishing the transfer covenant oath.

 _It's too bad that women's intellectual inferiority and emotional irrationality means that we must always repeat and punish them for failing to adhere to Lord Jesus's teachings,_ thought Harry, he sighed to himself. _Thankfully, Lord Dumbledore himself personally came to see us._

"Notwithstanding she shall be saved in childbearing, if they continue in faith and charity and holiness with sobriety." said Dumbledore, finishing the last of the oath that women must always abide by to be seen as worthy of the Lord.

Harry and Dumbledore smiled and shook hands as Narcissa remained silent and on her knees in obedience since Harry hadn't ordered her to move, as the Lord intended and as written in the Holy Bible - the inerrant word of the Lord.

* * *

Delphini Riddle made her way through the dangerous wards of the Department of Mysteries through the Cloak of Invisibility. _Such a shame that the Hallows no longer became revered as valuable since the advent of Christianity in Magical Britain. But as a plus, only I know of the Potter heirloom's true value. Thanks to Harry's family seeing no value in it, I acquired all of the Hallows. Father beat Dumbledore in that one duel before his death, and I managed to take it. Father's death was truly a tragedy, but at least he left me all the Hallows . . . in a way. I have to look forward instead of the past by making a positive interpretation of prior events, or I'll just be wallowing in my own self-pity again. I'll make the Malfoys pay for their betrayal. Lucius's suffering isn't enough._

She wound her way through the circular corridors and moved through each of the rooms, she kept her feet under silence spells as she weaved around the spinning areas. _Nothing has been kept neatly secure except the Death Chamber and the irregularities that Luna spotted were quite glaring. Only one guard . . . and it's . . ._

Delphini froze her movements as she spotted the guard. She did a double-take. A woman in white robes and blondish hair that seemed to have an almost golden sheen in the sunlight simply stood there like a statue. _A misogynistic, piece of shit Abrahamic society really has a fucking female guard on duty? Something's not quite right . . . I thought it'd be a trap but I don't detect any further wards._

Delphini flipped the resurrection stone in her hand. A full person's worth of knowledge temporarily manifested itself within her memories as her eyes glowed a salient silvery-bluish color. Once it dissipated, Delphini put the stone securely back in her black robe and waved the Elder Wand to move the invisibility cloak back underneath her robes, shirt, and pants. Once she was satisfied with them being securely strapped on and feeling sure of the supposed auror's lack of notice, she used her magic to jump several meters and rapidly descended to the ground. Her feel landed behind the supposed auror and she whipped the Elder wand out in one smooth move to press upon the woman's neck.

"Don't move." said Delphini with a scowl. Her tone brooking no room for argument.

The woman in white robes tensed. Delphini smirked. "I need you to take me within the Death Chamber and unseal the door. Dumbledore is hiding something there and I want to know exactly why all these life-threatening wards and heavy security measures are in place."

The woman tensed further and seemed to shake her head. Delphini's brows furrowed. _She seems more confused than terrified . . . I'll just have to be careful._

"Give me your name."

"Penelope . . . Clearwater."

Delphini snorted. "You fool!" The golden-haired women shivered. "That was merely a test. I already know your name, Sally-Ann Perks. I just needed to know how cooperative you would be. You thought to deceive me? I checked the restricted records, you're the only one on duty here and you never leave, I have no idea what Dumbledore is plotting but I intend to uncover it. Now, take me to the sealed door of the Death Chamber and unlock it, or I'll fucking kill you, understand me? If you hesitate, then I have no use in keeping you alive. March in front of me or die, those are your choices."

"What?!" shrieked the oddly high-pitched voice of the golden-haired woman. "I'll . . . do what you say."

"Let's go then, hurry it up."

Delphini leisurely took her time while behind the tense white robed woman. The woman pressed her hand on the door and a bright blue floral pattern appeared on the door before turning a deep red before eventually destroying itself.

Delphini paused for a moment. _What did I just see? Did she just-? Come to think of it, how does she even get through here every day? She must have some powerful warding skills to go in an out every day. Interesting . . ._

As the pair passed through the door, a glyph appeared throughout the entirety of the dais in the Death Chamber room. Delphini felt a tug and a cold chill overwhelmed her before it completely dissipated. Delphini stepped back, momentarily stunned by the activated seal. The woman in white continued to walk to the dais center.

Delphini shook her head and looked forward. The woman was rubbing her head and glaring at the archway of the Death Chamber. The whispers of the Death Chamber began to crescendo.

"I . . . I hear voices, I don't . . . . Wh-what?! why?! Why?! I WAS SUPPOSE TO AWAKEN LATER! I do not . . . . ah . . . . AHHHHH!"

The woman bellowed in pain as her body suddenly convulsed while standing upright. Delphini froze as she tried to think of what to do. The golden haired woman's body turned around to face Delphini as she continued convulsing and her body began to lift off of the air.

 _What?! Awaken?! Wandless magic?! What the hell is going on?!_

Delphini felt a cold shiver up her spine as she stared at the levitated and writhing form of the golden haired woman. Her skin had bizarre cracks forming around her visage. Soon, the veil covering the death chamber flew up and a golden ball of light shot forth from the depths of death itself to strike the white robed woman in the back. The golden sheen on her hair grew brighter and began to noticeably glow, the cracks began to form on her porcelain skin that had light rays of gold release from her body in flashes, and a torrent of violent wind suddenly overtook the area. Delphini was forced to use her own wandless magic to plant her feet firmly on the ground as light rays from cracked skin began to shine and envelope the entire area as Sally-Ann Perk's magic began to strike out like golden lightning bolts. Burn marks and bits of the dais began to be ravaged by the golden lightning and violent torrents of wind. The whispers in the wind gradually increased in a violent cacophony.

The whispers bellowed form a banshee-like screech in the wind: _I HAVE RETURNED TO FLESH ONCE MORE!_

Abruptly, it ceased. Delphini stumbled on her feet and then looked up. The skin on Sally-Ann Perks seemed to dissipate and peel off to reveal a more fresh faced color. The white robed woman's hair shined with a holy golden radiance. The woman looked holy, almost angelic in nature. Delphini felt a foreboding shiver as she slowly backed away. Her black robes bellowed in the dark floor of the dais, shadowed by the golden light of the white robed woman.

The golden haired woman's eyes slowly opened and she turned to stare at Delphini on the ground. Delphini gaped at the unnatural golden hue in her crystal-bluish eyes. A disturbing twinkle of golden radiance could be seen. Delphini tripped and fell onto the dark dais floor. She gazed up to see the golden-haired figure staring back impassively.

"Ah, so the last Riddle that has come to block our plans, you who have deceived yourself by having rejected the Lord, the Queen of the Deathly Hallows and darkness itself." spoke the golden-haired woman, as she continued to stare at Delphini. Delphini's eyes furrowed and she tilted her head. "You truly are a wretched tragedy for not accepting the Lord's love and fear. Your family was meant to symbolize the next step in having truly boundless love for all . . . but your father squandered his purpose and delayed the Lord's salvation. Unable to accept the love of the Lord and to be deceived by his own ego. That is why I had to send soul into the dais to bring those three little miracles to speed up the plan to have everyone rejoice in the love of our Father in Heaven."

 _She brought Harry and his sisters here? What the fuck?!_ The unsettling chill hadn't left and Delphini felt her body tense at the woman's gaze. Delphini felt her ire rise at the woman's words. _I will not have my parents badmouthed and especially not by Abrahamic shitheads!_

"If he's considered arrogant for wanting to live for himself and not be bound by antiquated, bigoted traditions, then I couldn't be prouder of him!" said Delphini, feeling a swelling in her heart for her parents. "I loved my parents! I couldn't be prouder to be a product of what they symbolized, the rejection of violent, stupid Abrahamic bullshit!"

"Ah . . . so that is where you stand, I am curious as to how you made it through the sealed door. The glyph was meant to cleanse the flesh of those who had not followed in the Lord's plan. For we women specifically, only a married and pregnant woman consecrated in the Christian marriage should have been able to pass the door." the white robed woman paused. Her eyes meeting Delphini's silvery ones. "There was, however, an exception made. I and Albus conditioned it so that a woman who has defiled herself by not clothing themselves to stop the urges of men would be allowed to pass. I had shamed myself as a child for not wearing appropriate clothing and I was unable to stop the defilement as three boys took their turns on me when I was but a child in my parents backyard. It would seem that you, like I, are at fault for not wearing appropriate clothing to stop men from having their urges. You suffered a gang rape just like I did, but unlike me, you have not asked for the Lord's forgiveness in prayer for shaming your family by not clothing yourself appropriately."

Delphini's mouth opened and then closed. A migraine suddenly struck her forehead and a piercing sensation filled her chest as she felt unable to move, unable to acknowledge the cruel words or do anything to say otherwise. She felt paralyzed and trapped. Delphini closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a red hue similar to Lord Voldemort's red and cat-like eyes. Delphini felt her anger surge within her. She rose to her feet just as the golden-haired woman floated down to stand before her.

"That is why you love Harry Potter, isn't it? He saved you from those rapists in the kitchens and he killed them all during your sixth year at Hogwarts, but he had come too late to stop the act itself. They had knocked you out and forced themselves to take turns on you, just as those three muggle boys beat and took turns to gang rape me." said the golden woman. Delphini's jaw clenched and she pointed her wand at the woman. "But be at peace, once you accept you Father in Heaven through His Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, then you too shall find peace. To know Lord Jesus is to know peace. The Lord will forgive you of your sinful transgressions for not restraining yourself so that men wouldn't act on their manly impulses and gang rape you, once you accept your sins then you can begin repentance for them."

"Just who the fuck are you?!" snapped Delphini, trying to muster the urge not to scream or cry at the woman's words. She kept her wand trained on the white robed woman. _I'm at a total loss . . . I need to make a break as soon as possible. I think I may have unintentionally may have fumbled Dumbledore's plans, but_

"Ah, my most humble of apologies, Queen of the Deathly Hallows and of darkness itself," said the golden-haired woman. She smiled at Delphini. The woman looked no older than her late twenties to Delphini. "I am the Lady of Light."

 _Wait . . . Lady? Lady of Light? But that means-_

"I am the one who convinced Albus and Gellert to create a secondary Kingdom of Heaven in the world of sinful flesh to appropriately share in the love of the Lord," said the golden-haired woman, her power beginning to radiate around her. Delphini unleashed her own wandless aura as she tensed. "Sally-Ann Perks was an alias. I am, but a faithful and humble servant to the Lord Jesus Christ. My name is Ariana Dumbledore."


	4. Pureblood fundamentalism: Dies Irae

Harry entered through the floo network and stepped out of the fireplace with Narcissa silently walking out of the fireplace behind him. He smirked upon seeing Lily and his twin sisters awaiting for him at home in unabashed nudity as he had dictated. They were on their knees in prayer to the portrait of Lord Jesus above the fireplace.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. _As is customary, women must keep their faith to the Lord and all true Christian Magicals would have a picture or portrait of the Lord atop their fireplace to rejoice in the love of the Lord._

"Mother, you may move and greet me. Sisters, you may follow soon thereafter." said Harry, a smile coming to his face. "Father and Lord Malfoy are in Diagon Alley with Lord Dumbledore. I will join them later . . . much later. I believe this is an opportune time to display my new slave's expectations in order to properly live as the Lord intended within House Potter."

Lily moved on her knees to Harry's crotch area. She unzipped her son's pants, unbuckled and took off the belt, and then unbuttoned the top button. She soon pulled the undergarments down and put her mouth on the tip of his manhood. She kissed Harry's manhood affectionately before taking the tip into her mouth to gently suckle.

Harry moaned and felt the Lord's blessing as his heart soared in bliss for the love of Lord Jesus Christ. _The filthy, heathenistic unbelievers will never truly understand the relationship that we have with our Heavenly Father, who loves us more than the hateful heathenists could ever possibly understand! This is the appropriate place of a man and woman! This is as the Lord always intended! To punish and teach women to respect the man of the house is as our Father in Heaven intended in his equality for our selfish, hedonistic and carnal bodies! All who deny the Lord are hedonists, selfish, and woefully ignorant of how much the Lord loves them! That's the only possible reason they would deny Jesus Christ, their Lord and Savior!_

Lily moved her mouth deeper onto his shaft and flicked her tongue across his manhood as she began to suck harder. Harry gasped in bliss as Lily began to rapidly move her mouth forward and backward onto the man of the house's manhood. Lily sucked harder as she gradually increased the pace of her fellatio and moaned as Harry had ordered her to do.

Lily continued bobbing her head and sped-up the process. Harry's toes reflexively curled from the pleasure and his heart soared as he felt the love of the Lord Jesus Christ in the intimate act of preparing for the miracle of childbirth.

 _Women must always keep faith by accepting obedience to the men of the house. Such is the Lord's equality of man and woman. To do otherwise is to be a selfish, filthy hedonist bent upon disrespecting the Our Father in Heaven and Lord Jesus Christ!_

His sisters moved on each side of their mother on all fours and rested on their knees on each side of Harry's manhood. Both began to lick and suckle upon the scrotum on their respective side. Harry threw his head back and thanked Lord Jesus for generously bestowing upon him such well-behaved women who understood their duty to their Father in Heaven as was appropriate for women of the household.

 _I will bestow upon them the miracle of childbirth, as the Lord intended. The children of my servants shall learn to obediently and faithfully serve myself and my trueborn children, once I marry as the Lord intended. I will share in the love of the Lord Jesus Christ with my future servants as I do with mother, my sisters, and my new slave! All for the glory of Lord Jesus!_

Lily pulled her mouth away and his sisters moved away to the sides as Harry shoved his mother to the floor. Narcissa quickly removed his shirt and undershirt and Harry proceeded to climb atop his mother. Lily obediently spread her legs wide and Harry plunged his hardened shaft fully inside of her. Lily let out a gurgle at Harry's swift thrust inside of her womanhood. She moved her feet around his waist and held his body firmly in place. Harry pinched and prodded his mother's bosoms as vigorously thrust in and out of her.

Her breasts moved in a circular motion from Harry's thrusts, she arched her back and uttered more moans, and continued to aggressively thrust inside of her. He felt her walls clinch and he burst his seed inside of her. He felt four spurts shoot forth inside Lily as he gradually reduced the pace of his thrusts to a complete stop.

"You may speak," commanded Harry.

"Thank you so much, my Lord!" cried Lily, as tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks. "I'll assure that any children fathered by you shall learn to be properly obedient to the Lord's will as your sisters' have. All the males will be sold as slaves and all the females will learn to appropriately service you and your trueborn. All who disobey will have their lives decided by you."

Harry smiled and nodded. Lily moved her legs off of him and Harry pulled out of her. "As the Lord intended."

Senna and Heather moved on all fours over to Harry's manhood and resumed kissing, licking, and suckling upon the respective side of his scrotum that they had tasted before. Harry sighed in pleasure as both his sisters suckled each side of his balls. He placed each of his hands atop their heads and gently pet them. The two girls straightened their postures while naked and on all fours as they suckled his balls more from his encouragement. Feeling the sloppiness of their fast moving and swiveling tongues, Harry felt his manhood harden swiftly once again. He grasped both his sisters' hairs and tugged them harshly. They both let go of his balls and Harry shoved them both harshly onto the floor with a swift push on their shoulder blades.

Harry climbed atop Heather, who had fell on her front, and pulled her hips from behind to move her ass upwards. He quickly thrust into her womanhood causing her to cry aloud. Harry smacked the back of her head for her disobedience causing Heather to bow and whimper as Harry thrust into her womanhood from behind at a berserk pace. He used his free hand to pull her hair back, Heather grit her teeth to stop herself from disobeying her brother by crying out, and Harry continued his berserk thrusts inside of his sister's warm and wet womanhood. Heather's breasts bounced and her body was pushed back and forth slightly by Harry's rapid thrusting inside of her walls. Harry slowly felt the walls clench and felt his manhood harden. He buried his manhood inside the tight walls of her womanhood as they clenched. Harry came inside of his sister with four spurts shooting forth as his manhood remained buried inside of her walls.

Harry let go of her hair and shoved her off, Heather fell onto the floor in a heap and breathed harshly.

"You may speak."

Heather looked towards Harry with watery eyes. "Thank you, Lord brother! Thank you for giving me another chance at the miracle of childbirth! The children you father shall be as obedient as myself and Senna and provide our bodies for you in service of Our Father in Heaven. You and you alone can keep our emotional irrationality and intellectual inferiority in check as Lord Potter. Our children will be your property as we are your property, as the Lord intended of servile siblings to their brother and sister."

Harry smiled. He felt his heart soar with the love of Jesus Christ. Harry knew that this feeling meant that his faith and love for Lord Jesus was correct and that he was doing the Lord's work as the Lord intended.

Harry suddenly felt the sensation of lips pressed against his cock and looked down to see Senna obediently fulfilling her duties to the Lord by giving an affectionate kiss to Harry's manhood before engulfing it within her mouth. Harry hissed in pleasure as Senna's tongue licked the underside of the head of his cock before she bobbed her head on his manhood. She stared up into his eyes with pure, unwavering faith in the Lord Jesus Christ as she bobbed her head on her brother's manhood. Senna quickened the pace as Harry made eye contact and felt his shaft harden.

Once it was close to release, Senna let go and lay flat before Harry with her legs spread wide as the Lord intended of her gender. Harry buried his manhood within her wet walls, Senna hurriedly wrapped her legs around her brother's waist. Harry pulled her off the floor by lifting her armpits and moved her carefully to a sitting position. Senna wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her bosoms upon his bare chest, and the two began to kiss each other with need.

Harry's tongue wrestled with Senna's as he felt her breasts on his chest and her legs wrapped securely behind him. His manhood inside the heat of her womanhood as he began to slowly thrust inside of her. Senna made sure to block her moans as best as she could as they continued to kiss and hold each other close. Harry gradually increased his thrusts as Senna moaned louder within their kisses.

Harry felt Senna kiss and hold onto him as if for dear life. The intensity of their kisses being matched by Harry thrusting inside of her walls. Finally, Harry felt her walls clinch and constrict around his manhood. Harry felt his manhood burst inside of Senna to give her the miracle of childbirth in four quick spurts as they climaxed together.

Harry felt a fluttering in his heart from his unwavering faith in the Lord; he knew that Lord Jesus was proud of him for his miniscule part in following the true faith as a Christian for his Father in Heaven.

* * *

 _What._

 _The._

 _Fuck!?_

"What the hell was the point of all this?" snapped Delphini, "What do you mean my father's purpose was squandered? He allowed me to think and criticize for myself based upon my own judgments. He was a blood purist too, but he knew of what true equality entailed for men and women."

"Such is to deceive yourselves, for it is not the Lord's equality, as the word of the Lord was written in the Holy Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord." spoke Ariana, "As for the point of it all? Is it not obvious? Is the Lord's glory truly too deep for a sinful self-deceiver such as yourself to comprehend, O Riddle?"

Delphini blinked and scowled at Ariana. "Your goal doesn't make any rational fucking sense. You want to literally interpret a fantasy novel that people are indoctrinated to believe is the literal word of the perfect creator of the universe. The supposition is on those of faith to prove their truth claims; moreover, Christian morality is a total failure. If you truly believe that Jesus Christ is the only way to heaven, then you must accept that all non-believers will go to hell for the crime of independent thought. Including any and all non-Christians who've been wiped out in a genocide, even those caused by Christians themselves like the Holocaust. Instead, they continue to perpetuate this pathetic belief that they were Pagan during the Holocaust but Christian before and after the Holocaust, as a leap in logic to avoid scrutiny.

"Jesus Christ simply takes away responsibility from people for their own actions as repentance just means accepting Jesus as Lord and Savior. It's an utterly selfish belief system and it constantly wars with Islam, a faith that believes in Jesus's miracles and that Jesus was a prophet of God equal to the most notorious Islamic prophet, Mohammed. The Abrahamic faiths continue wars in their so-called holy land even to this day, they were never peaceful throughout history. Not amongst each other or themselves; you can easily justify wars within their faiths and against other Abrahamic faiths under the notion of self-sacrifice. IDF soldiers in Israel torture Palestinian children for fun and shoot them dead virtually every day when peaceful protests abound, Christians of various denominations rape their fellow Christian children and protect the rapists across the world in every country that Christianity has taken hold in and continue to war in Muslim majority countries while blaming them for violence as they continue bombing them under the guise of humanitarianism, and Islam has suicide bombers and extremists that kill even moderate Muslims. This shit never stops and I'll never pretend that the Abrahamic faiths can be anything but violent from now on. I'm done being passive to egregious human stupidity. The only truth claims that matter should be under thorough and rigorous scientific scrutiny."

"Sly words of a slithering snake!" said Ariana, she smiled. "You should stop shying away and accept the Lord's profound love for you. Even now, as you are, the Lord will embrace you with His infinite wisdom and compassion. You, who so arrogantly follow the darkness of hate and sinfulness! The Lord loves you even still!"

"What is the point of all this? What do you hope to accomplish?" snapped Delphini, she grit her teeth and scowled at the radiantly floating Ariana. "You never responded to my question. I see nothing of value in this world that you have envisioned."

"It is simple, daft little girl! What I yearn for is for everyone to embrace the Lord's love as the Lord has always intended! A truly equal world under the Lord's equality!" said Ariana, the radiating power of her shine growing brighter with her every word. Delphini straightened her posture and released her own aura; a thick layer of black smoke and darkness radiated around her and swarmed to protect her from the magic radiating from the Lady of Light.

Ariana gave Delphini an earnest smile. "I wish for a world of pure love! Where all may frolic in innocence without worry or sorrow! A truly equalized eternal paradise where people sing the Gospel to their hearts content and live in a world of accepting Lord Jesus into their heart! But sin is everpresent in this world of carnal pleasure and boundaries. There is no way around that sordid fact of life. Thus, if carnal pleasure is everpresent, then we most make our love more boundless and pure so that all can bask in the glory of Our Father in Heaven! For just as the Lord loves us all, we must all learn to love each other!"

"Okay, that's a nice, pathetic little platitude that's void of any concrete actions or analysis that you've made for yourself," said Delphini, rolling her eyes. "But what, precisely, do you wish to accomplish? What is your goal in this insipid farce that you call a civilization?"

"A world of purity, where we ignore carnal desires by eschewing carnal _beliefs_ about ourselves. We are all one species, throwing out the yoke of the cursed children of Ham, who will learn to love each other closer to how the Lord loves us all equally! For a truly equal world of purity and family values, we shall obey the Lord's equality of how men and women should behave and erase all notions of boundaries and borders. Carnal beliefs that create boundaries exist to deceive those who believe in Lord Jesus with all our hearts. To love equally is to remain pure and innocent as the Lord intended! To get to the root of the issue, we must remake the family to be of true family values under the Lord's equality! Thus, there will no longer be fathers and brothers, no more sisters and mothers, and no more shame in recognizing our carnal, sinful bodies for what they are so that we may better rejoice in the miracle of childbirth. Causing boundaries in the family unit create secrecy, deception, animosity, and cause doubt. All shall love upon the other gender in all things without the need of carnal classifications like brother, sister, mother, or father. The purity of love shall overcome all boundaries so that love shall be distributed equally, as the Lord loves us all equally. Thus, I constructed the divine right of blood purity, to protect and defend family values so that we all will love each other within the family unit in all things as the Lord intended! In time, all will be equal to each other and love each other without any boundaries whatsoever! We shall all rejoice in boundless love forever and await the Lord's judgment once Lord Jesus returns to take the Chosen People to a world free of sin. All will become perfect and peaceful. Isn't such a thing truly perfect, as the Lord advised us sinful humans?"

Delphini sneered. "You got one major problem, O Lady of Light."

Ariana blinked and smiled serenely. "Oh? And what is that?"

Delphin struck Ariana with a silently cast sectumsempra. "LOVE DISCRIMINATES!"


	5. Death Awaits You, Harry Potter

Summary: After Harry and Dumbledore finish their discussion at the Kings Cross, Death steps in to inform the two that it is impossible for the dead to return to the living.

Death reveals the secret of the Deathly Hallows and how the Peverell brothers' ignorance now effects Harry's existence.

* * *

"You can return, Harry and -" Dumbledore was cut off as a strong, throaty feminine voice spoke out from the vast whiteness of the void.

"I'm afraid that cannot come to fruition," said the voice as footfalls drew closer. The soft pitter-patter of feet neared. Dumbledore and Harry turned to the voice as the footfalls seemed to close in. "You have no ability to return to the land of the living. As you have already died, life itself is now a closed door."

A young woman stepped forth from the smog of white and stood before them. She seemed to be approximately in her twenties from Harry's assessment of her complexion. Her ruby eyes gleamed at the two men. Harry frowned as he noticed that she was clad only in a thin boho dress of the darkest purple with green snake-like patterns around the midriff. The thin dress barely covered her upper thighs. Harry noted that she had a creamy complexion, raven hair, high cheek bones, and a heart-shaped face. Her physical figure was rather voluptuous with her bust size overtly noticeable from the thin fabric that covered her body. The young woman seemed to give Harry an appraising look and made Harry flush from her hard staring. Her red eyes glinted and her lips twitched upward.

"Greetings and Good Noon, to you gentlemen," spoke the young woman, glancing at Dumbledore briefly before looking back at Harry with a smirk. "I am Death, ruler of the vast void that you perceive before you. As you have crossed into my world - the world of death - you are no longer able to gain entry to the world of the living."

"Harry cannot return?" mumbled Dumbledore frowning and stroking his beard. He gave a critical eye to the woman before her. "But surely, the Horcrux anchored by the Dark Lord would -"

Death shook her head as she turned her attention to Albus Dumbledore and folded her arms. "I'm afraid not. You both, and the one you knew as Tom Marvolo Riddle before his true death when the killing curse rebounded, have a fundamental misunderstanding of Horcruxes. They do not keep a persona alive, they transplant swathes of memories into a gaseous state to be reconstructed into a magically created manikin body. The genetic make-up and biological contents are most similar to what you would define as a homunculus. Whatever memories are lost when forming a manikin turn into forms of psychosis from a manikin's inability to regain those memories or to understand the difference of fact and fiction. The manikin indulges in self-destructive tendencies and utter madness. That is why the motives of the figure known as Lord Voldemort remained unclear to you both. Essentially, you confused the identity of Frankenstein for Frankenstein's monster. You were not at war with Tom Marvolo Riddle, you were at war with a monstrosity that he created."

Harry and Dumbledore gazed in slack jawed shock at what the woman in front of them revealed. Death sighed and shook her head before turning back to Harry. Ruby eyes met green. "I'd advise against thinking of the notion 'trying to go back' because there is no such thing as going back. Leaving the world of life and coming to my world is a one-way journey. Unless your physical composition resuscitates, you cannot return. Life and death are not your choices to make. As the saying goes, there are no second chances in life. You have made your choices in life and died of your own volition. You mustn't think me evil. I am not barring you, I am saying that such an opportunity was never an option. I harbor no ill will when I speak thus."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he nodded to Death. "I . . . understand." His eyes became firm and his posture straightened. "But . . . it won't stop me from trying. There shouldn't be a problem with trying to find my way to return, if it's as useless as you're making it out to be, right? I have to save them . . . I will save them."

Death shook her head and frowned at Harry. "You understood nothing. There is no path to return. You have died, your consciousness shall reside within the abode of death henceforth. You must come to accept your decision."

Harry scowled. "People need me. My friends, my family in all but blood, need my help. I can't just abandon them."

Death sighed. "We shall discuss this at a later time. For now, I'm sure you both have questions. Ask them."

"I did not expect an anthropomorphic version of death to be real," said Dumbledore, his eyes narrowing. "Is there a story to this or were you always a person? Can you change genders?"

"I cannot change genders. This vast void that you see before you was one and the same with me. I am this world and this world is I. I am the abode of Death. However, in years past, though I still am this world, the three brothers Peverell summoned me into existence based upon a dark ritual so that I could complete their research to form the Deathly Hallows." explained Death. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he gazed keenly at Death. Harry's eyes widened in surprise too. Both quietly listened, Dumbledore due to his lifelong fascination with the Hallows and Harry because of how he had been impacted by their existence. "Magic exists by intention forming and defining to reshape reality. Magic, in your world, is formed from the basis of quantum mechanics. Material shifts and reorganizes only when consciousness observe the phenomena and remains unalterable when consciousness does not. Due to the misogyny of their era, the Peverells perceived death as a beautiful woman of trickery and misfortune. Thus, I was reshaped and formed into a woman of stellar beauty. They did not know this. They didn't understand the power they held and the extent to which they had formed my existence, they assumed that I had merely been summoned."

Harry and Dumbledore stood rapt to attention. A sinking feeling washed over Harry as a morbid thought came to him because of the apparent ignorance of the Peverell brothers.

"They didn't understand the science behind magical phenomena and bound my form to a contract. You see, _I am just me for Death is just death_ , it is simply a permanent journey to this world once your life ends. However, they perceived death to be feminine, and regarded I to harbor connotations of misfortune and evil. So, when they formed the contract, their preconceived notions about me and this world placed a permanent and lasting curse upon them and their family lines once I bestowed them the Hallows. Thus, aggrieved deaths, madness, horrible living conditions, and prophecies forcing Peverell descendents to murder each other became rampant and burdened the entire family line."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised up towards his hairline and Harry's jaw hung slack once again. Dumbledore cleared his throat and then spoke. "So . . . the prophecy between Harry and the Dark Lord. The life of Merope Gaunt, the Dark Lord, my own family's abhorrent circumstances, and the early deaths of the Potters from James Potter's parents to Harry were . . ."

Death nodded. "There was no deceit on my part. They simply believed I was deceitful and made that the price of their power by virtue of their ignorance. They doomed their families. Tom Marvolo Riddle and you both were bound to the Peverell contract with me and forced into suffering because of their ignorance. Consider it a debt by a gambler being forced down upon several family lines. In this case, the debt requires your lives and happiness. None of that was my intention though."

"If I've ascertained your meaning correctly," said Dumbledore, his eyes narrowing, "then that was their portion of the contract formed by their own self-deception. What was your part to form the Hallows? You mentioned being bound, but you gained consciousness at that exact moment. What precisely did you gain and why do you remain in that anthropomorphic form?"

"It created a permanent binding - a bridge of sorts or perhaps a thread in the more simplified sense - that connected the two worlds until the contract could be permanently fulfilled. For each of the Deathly Hallows that I formed, I had to reincarnate to rejuvenate their energy and prevent radioactive decay from your world. However, due to the contract's preconceptions, all of my achievements, knowledge, and legacy would either be tarnished or ignored in history." said Death, she sighed and shook her head. Her lips twitched as she caught Dumbledore's eye. "It's still good to see you one last time before we part ways forever, Albus. It's a shame that I was bound to never speak of who I was to you back then. I believe it's been five years since my natural death in my fourth form."

"Fourth form?" said Harry, frowning at her. Dumbledore looked pensive as he seemed focus on deciphering where he and Death had met in the land of the living. "I thought you said you returned for each of the Deathly Hallows made?"

Death shook her head and turned to Harry. "Unfortunately, I was drowned as a baby in my actual third form. Thus, the Elder Wand had weakened to half its actual power by the time the manikin obtained it. Since being killed as a baby wasn't technically breaking contract, the contract still remained and the Peverell brothers intentions were still fulfilled. As stated prior, the terms were conceived through their own misunderstanding to begin with, thus forming the current predicament."

"Wait a moment . . . were you . . ." Dumbledore's eyes grew as wide like saucers as he gazed at her. "Perenelle!?"

Death smiled and nodded. "You were more accurate than you realized when you told me that quib about Death being an old friend."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and Harry looked at the two quizzically. Death looked toward Harry and spoke. "My fourth and final reincarnation was Perenelle Flamel."

 _Flamel . . ._

"Nicholas Flamel's wife?" questioned Harry. Death rolled her eyes and nodded. "Oh . . . sorry."

"It's fine, Master,"

Harry blinked. _What? Did I hear her right?_

Dumbledore snapped out of his stupor. "That explains the extensive knowledge. You were always working hard and seemed more knowledgeable of the abstract concepts than even Nicholas. It . . . it's good to see you again, Perenelle."

Death chuckled. "You too, Albus. Unfortunately, I am no longer Perenelle, as I can no longer be considered her or the other women that were my incarnations. The physical bodies are more like masks to me and as you can see, their genetic information intermingled to form the physical representation of the woman that you see now. I am freer and have returned to where I always belonged."

Dumbledore smiled. "So, the other two women, who were you in your first and second incarnations?"

"Well . . . have you heard of The Morrigan?"

"Who?" asked Harry, feeling totally lost.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "The Irish Goddess of Death, known as the trinity Goddess."

"I basically made a civilization of magicals that were unfortunately vilified and with me being seen as a cult of personality by Christians." said Death sighing, "Apparently, being a woman who taught others offended their Christian sensibilities so they began murdering and raping my kin and destroyed all evidence of my existence. Stupid people, they still don't allow women to be priests and cover-up child rape cases. That religion is truly an anathema to human dignity."

"And the second person?" asked Dumbledore quickly. Harry gaped at the blunt insults towards the Christian religion, the violent religion that murdered and raped innocents for centuries while claiming to be peaceful.

"You won't believe this but . . ." Death sighed as she looked at both men. "Well . . . it's indicative of just how much history has been mutilated thanks to the Dark Ages. I was . . . Salazar Slytherin."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stared in utter shock. Dumbledore stiffened and gazed stupefied at Death. Death scratched the top of her dark hair and sighed. She gave them both a weak smile.

"The Salazar Slytherin known to history is a product of Pureblood revisionism. The man in the portrait is actually the jester of the Magical world who wrote very incendiary information about Hogwarts. The Basilisk was actually just a pet of mine because I had a fascination with magical creatures and wished to preserve the ones going extinct." said Death, she gave them both a meaningful look. "For that matter, the reason I didn't want Muggle-borns in Hogwarts was twofold and should be kept in proper context. Muggle families that found out about witches and wizards would usually murder their own children under the assumption they were possessed by the Christian devil. Moreover, some muggle-borns would simply be sent in order to bypass security so that they could either proselytize about magic being Satan worship or to find ways to break the wards. Neither was successful. Proselytizers were kicked out and ward-making and wandless magic had to be thrown out of the curriculum to protect Hogwarts from Christians trying to murder and rape innocent children in the name of Jesus Christ. It's no surprise to me they cover up the systematic rape of their own children even in modern times."

Death spat the words out with vigor. Harry felt a cold chill down his spine from her acidic words. Dumbledore sighed at the venom in her voice. "Even here, you continue vilifying certain subsets of Muggles?"

"I've come to my own understanding and it is not the politically correct nonsense sputtered forth in the name of inane tolerance of stupid concepts. The majority of faith is justifying misogynistic nonsense based around bad evidence and ignorance." spat Death, "I refuse to be tolerant of fools that I've suffered from. Regardless . . . I no longer have to go back to suffer their injustice. The Peverell contract is fulfilled and my cycle of reincarnation is finished. Prophecies and the Deathly Hallows shall no longer exist in your original world."

"So then, you never hated Muggles . . . rather a particular religion is what you hated?" asked Harry. Death nodded. Harry blinked. "What about the statue in the Chamber?"

"That was a statue of my father. My brother actually helped install it. It was to honor him. The passage was really just meant for me though." said Death, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think the Chamber of Secrets was in the girl's lavatory?"

Harry let that sink in before asking his next question. "Who was your brother? And . . . come to think of it, who did you marry to have heirs? It seems like blood purity became a family motto."

"Unfortunately due to the contract, it ruined all the family bloodlines I was a part of. The contract specified that the Peverell line and one of my lines had to connect. You, Albus, and Tom Riddle were all heirs of both the Peverells and the family line of Slytherin. Thus, fulfilling the contract once he killed you while you had all of the Deathly Hallows subservient to you." said Death. Harry stiffened. _I considered that to be the case, but to hear an outright confirmation . . ._ "As Salazar Slytherin, I didn't want children but my brother's wife was barren . . . so I accepted the role of surrogate after much prodding. It was for the good of the family line and . . . well . . . incest wasn't really taboo back then as it is now. It was before I gained the knowledge I have now from my life as Perenelle. My brother was the one who taught them blood purity as he was more of a fanatic than I was. It was Rowena and Helga who pushed for diversity. When I became pregnant, I retired from Hogwarts and then after giving birth went on to do more research into magic."

"You had sex with your brother," deadpanned Harry, staring at Death in horror. Death flushed but nodded. "Was your brother anyone famous?"

Dumbledore stood attentive as well. Death put a palm to her face before looking each of them directly in the eyes. "My brother . . . was Godric Gryffindor."

Harry stood stunned and Dumbledore's eyes widened. Death's lips twitched. "Don't look so shocked. The Dark Ages really tarnished history as you know it. Godric Gryffindor, brother of mine, was the Pureblood fanatic and the bloodline of Salazar Slytherin is the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor. So yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. For that matter, Lily Evans was a descendant of a rejected and ex-communicated squib bloodline of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's also why her family life with her sister never got better once she fancies and married James Potter."

"So, Harry and Tom were both heirs of Death and Peverell . . . I'm guessing your lifetime as Perenelle changed your genetic make-up?"

Death nodded. "It's been centuries since then, Albus. Harry and I aren't really blood relatives. We'd be considered centuries apart in bloodline and Perenelle's muggle-born blood is heavily mixed with the bloodline of Slytherin, Morrigan, and the me that was the dead muggle-born girl."

"What did they originally wish for from the contract?" asked Dumbledore, he glanced at Harry and then back to Death. " . . . And what did the Peverells mistake the context thereof?"

Death's lips twitched. "Their goal was to conquer Death. They wholeheartedly believed in the motto of the Last Enemy to be Destroyed is Death. They believed it in the literal sense, but unfortunately they misconstrued mastering death to mean destroying me forever. In effect, it was . . . more literal. I am a process of life itself, necessary to keep the flow of energy going in a loop. Living things die, degrade, and their nutrients and remains return to the life cycle for other animals to take part in and use. Death can never die. I am a certainty. Therefore, Mastering Death means . . ."

Death and Dumbledore looked toward Harry. Harry frowned as he looked at them both. "What?"

"It means . . ." Dumbledore trailed off. His lips twitched. "Well, Harry, it would have been more awkward if it were me as I only loved one person and do not have such preferences. I can see why you deserve such a . . . I . . . I don't even know how to say it. Nevertheless, I hope it brings you happiness, my boy."

Death chuckled. "It's alright, Albus. He'll understand soon."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Death. "Understand what?"

Death walked over to him with an insidious smile. Her ruby eyes shining with lust and mirth. "To unite the Deathly Hallows and to become Master of Death is just as it says. The Peverell brothers foolishly didn't understand what they did. You have united them, therefore . . . you are my Master."

"So . . . what does that mean?" asked Harry, he frowned. "Can I go home? Or are you like a maid or tutor to help instruct me?"

Death's lips twitched before her visage became a full blown smile. She licked her lips. Even Dumbledore's lips twitched before he schooled his features. Harry noticed the amusement in Death's eyes.

"Oh, he is so precious, Albus . . . Truly, he is more than I could ever hope for. So noble and so good. I'll be sure to service him well." said Death, stifling a chuckle. She regarded Harry with an unnerving, yet seductive smile. "The Peverell's grew up in a misogynistic society, so their perception clouded the effects and meaning as a consequence of not understanding that death is a life process that is inevitable. Thus, it means that you are my Master forevermore. I am your willing and obedient slave by honor of the contract. The is my world, the abode of Death. There are no laws or stipulations here beyond the contract formed with the Peverells effecting only us two. You can do whatever you want with me. I am yours utterly and completely. You have fulfilled my contract and I am your eternal reward, my beloved Master."

"Good luck, Harry," said Dumbledore as he turned to leave. "Sadly, my boy. We shall never meet again. I shall wander and find my own answers in this next great adventure. Your journey has ended, my boy. I couldn't have asked for a greater pupil. Rest and take what you will from Death."

"I-!" Harry made to shout but stopped. He turned to Dumbledore's receding figure. Harry sensed this was a moment of finality. "Goodbye, Professor! I . . . I don't hold anything against you! You were like a grandfather!"

"You, too, were like a grandson, Harry."

Harry sighed and turned to Death's smiling figure as she tugged him to a bed that materialized a short distance away. Harry was forced to follow from her strong grip.

"Come, my Master," said Death, smiling at him. "Allow me to give myself to you for I am your eternal reward. I exist only to please you."

"Dispose of your shoes and join me, Master." said Death, before playfully hoping onto the bed.

Harry raised an eyebrow but complied. He took off his shoes and socks before getting on the bed. He climbed onto the bed and regarded her with a stern expression. "Look, I have to get back, and I'd like for you to help. I don't know about this . . . Master of Death situation, but I'd like to just ask you and not demand anything like that. Would that be alright? I need help to get back to my world."

Death grinned and shook her head. She moved her hands behind her. "My beloved Master, there is no returning to that world. The only tie has been severed. You and I shall be bound together for all of existence. Hush now, and let me give myself to you."

Harry scowled and made to speak but the words died in his throat and he inhaled sharply. Death had unfolded the knot of her thin dress behind her and allowed it to fall onto the bed. She quickly snatched her only article of clothing and tossed it behind her. Harry witnessed it break into sparks and vanish. He gazed at Death in muted shock and stood frozen as she moved closer. A smile on her face, her breasts growing firm, and Harry couldn't help but notice the pussy with a patch of hair on top. Her body was immaculate and firm. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt his manhood twitch from her closeness.

"I am yours, my Master," spoke Death, her voice husky. Harry smelt a delightful fragrance and felt a shiver run up his spine. "Do what you wish to me. There are no laws here, no punishable offenses for doing as you want to me. There is merely the void along with you and I. I am here for you, my purpose is to serve you and give you the love that you sorely lost out on in life. I consent to you having your way with me. I am your obedient sex slave - your reward for your life's suffering. Do what you want to me."

Harry felt his heart thump as she moved closer to him. Death kissed his cheek, then his forehead, and began sprinkling kisses all over his face. Her kisses felt warm and he felt his penis grow erect from her closeness. Her inviting nature to do as he pleased with her was an entirely alien experience, especially factoring in his lack of knowledge and skill in romance during his life. Harry groaned as she began to take hold of his shirt and unbutton it.

"These are confines, mental representations of your hesitation and reluctance," said Death, as she kissed him hungrily. "Do away with them. Let go of your dependencies and let me give myself to you completely. I am your prize, take me for I am yours."

"B-but . . . I have to go back . . ." said Harry, stifling the moans and trying to deny the fluttering in his heart as Death began to kiss down his neck. The hot kisses from her lips tickled his skin. "They need me . . . I have to fight for their sake. I have to be their strength."

"You've done all that you can. You've laid down your very life to protect them. Your life is no more, you have nothing left to give. They are responsible for themselves now." said Death, in between kissing and unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Lay down and rest with me for eternity, my Master. Let go of your worldly desires, detach from the narcissism of regret, and accept that you cannot control everything in life. Your fight is over. Let go of your ego, relieve yourself of feeling burdened, and embrace your eternal reward for your life's work. Let me love you, Master. Derive whatever you wish from me, I am your reward for all your struggles. Touch me, taste me, and take me."

"Voldemort will return, the monster that Riddle created will awaken because of the snake Horcrux and I'm the only chance they have to beat him. I'm their Chosen One." said Harry, his voice sounding pitiful to his own ears. Death paid no heed and continued kissing down his ribcage as she unbuttoned his shirt. Harry felt his manhood become fully erect as his imagination ran wild from her being bent over and her wild kisses closing in on his lower body. "I have a duty to them . . . I love my friends, they've done so much for me. I can't stand the idea of being a bystander to their deaths."

"The final piece of the prophecy was fulfilled when Tom Marvolo Riddle's monster struck the killing curse upon you and permanently ended your life today. You have done more than your fair share to protect your loved ones and your civilization. You have given them your very life, your most precious resource." said Death, as she kissed his stomach and drew her hands lower. Her hot kisses trailing down his stomach; she took a moment to kiss around his belly button and she continued to undo his dress shirt. "You are not a bystander to their suffering, my Master. You have accepted suffering on their behalf and you have come to me out of love for them. You chose to come to me so that my meeting with them would be delayed until they were of old age. It is impossible to go any further or to do anymore because you truly have done everything that was feasible for their sake. To be used over and over is an eternal hell, you endured and became my Master. You chose to accept the end of your life - you chose to come to me. I am yours. Accept your decision and let me give myself to you, Master."

The shirt was ripped off with both of the cufflinks ripping like paper before Harry realized it. Death threw it over Harry's shoulder and Harry turned to see it vanish into the ether. Harry's eyes widened as he saw it disappear and he realized that none of his articles of clothing would return upon vanishing.

Harry felt her spidery fingers unbuckle his belt causing his head to abruptly look forward. He witnessed the belt fly behind her and burst into tiny sparks before vanishing into nothingness. Death smiled up at him as she resumed her kissing and began to spread hot kisses above his waistline.

"Bu -!"

Without warning, Death ripped off his pants and threw them behind her. They were discarded and dissolved into the vast whiteness of the abode. She smirked up at him before she tore the last remaining garment and threw his underwear behind her. Both were fully nude now. Harry sucked in a breath as he felt his heart soar and his manhood harden at the prospect of having sexual intercourse with a woman, even under the bizarre circumstances that he was currently experiencing.

Death smiled at him before she moved her face close to his manhood and firmly kissed his slit. Harry moaned and closed his eyes on instinct. He felt her mouth cover the tip of his penis and felt her tongue flick across the bottom of the head of his cock. Harry let out an involuntary moan as he had never experienced such pleasure when he lived.

Death's lips twitched upward. She took his shaft into her mouth and hummed as she licked the bottom of his shaft with her tongue. She began to suck on his shaft and began moving her mouth back and forth. She hummed and moaned in delight as she quickened the pace of her fellatio. Her ruby eyes looked up at Harry with pure adoration and love. Her lips twitched upward as she continued taking his manhood into her warm mouth and moving in a rhythm. Her tongue caressed and swiveled around his manhood as she moved back and forth with her fellatio.

Harry cried in pleasure as Death moaned and sucked on his genitalia. She gradually increased the pace of her blowjob and sucked harder. Harry couldn't hold himself back anymore and let instinct take over. He moved his hips back and forth in pace with her fellatio. Death seemed to only be encouraged by the face fucking and moaned in pleasure. She slurped and sucked Harry's cock as she continued her ministrations.

Finally, Harry felt the tightening in his balls and came inside of her mouth. Death increased her pace and moaned in contentment as she drank his cum with enthusiasm. Harry felt himself give six spurts to shoot into her warm and inviting mouth. Harry sighed as he finished inside of her mouth. Death let go of his manhood with a soft pop and proceeded to give his tip an intimate kiss. She proceeded to lick his slit affectionately causing tingles in Harry's spinal area. Death grinned as she gave sloppy, warm kissed all around his penis before licking the area like a pet. She moved downward and kissed both of his balls before licking them.

Harry's shaft grew fully erect once more and Death moved up to a sitting position to smirk at him. Her ruby eyes shining with unvarnished lust and amusement. She moved a hand to his chest and gently pushed. Harry felt himself fall backwards; his body falling onto a soft mattress and his head onto a soft pillow. He looked up and his eyes widened as he witnessed Death positioning her womanhood above his rigid manhood.

"Your fight is over," said Death, giving him a serious gaze with her visage. "Lay down your burdens and accept your reward, Master. No more inhibitions, no more suffering; just accept me as your eternal reward."

Before he could say anything, she dropped down and impaled herself upon his manhood. Harry gasped as he felt her moist and tight walls around his shaft. Death began gyrating and Harry laid back, Harry felt wave after wave of pleasure as Death played with her nipples and continued to erotically dance. Suddenly, she stopped and grabbed both of Harry's wrists. She placed his hands upon her breasts and Harry, in a split second decision, decided to squeeze them both. Death giggled and smiled in approval as she stopped gyrating. She began to move herself up and down his shaft, Harry laid his head down on the soft pillow and gasped in pleasure as Death gradually increased the pace of her movements up and down.

She plunged down one last time and Harry felt her walls clench around his shaft. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his balls tighten. He came inside of her, no longer being able to hold it in.

"Oh yes, Master!" trilled Death, throwing her head back and letting out a cry of joy. "Yes, yes, cum inside of me! Give me all of your love juice! Let go of your inhibitions and take pleasure from your eternal reward!"

Harry grunted in pleasure as he felt eight spurts shoot forth inside of Death's womanhood. He sighed in contentment as she fell on top of him. He shifted them to their sides and he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. She had linked them in a crosslegged fashion; she smiled at him as she kissed his forehead and moved a freehand through his hair in a rhythm to play with his scalp.

"Is this . . . right?" croaked Harry. "Isn't this selfish? Isn't it wrong for me, when I know so many could be dying right now? I have to go to them . . . I have to be their savior."

Death seemed to know of his hesitation. She used her other hand and moved his face onto her breasts. Harry felt his heart soar and felt warmth spread through his body from her comfort. She kissed the top of his head and held him firmly by pressing her body on him.

"You have done all that you could," whispered Death, as she continued her ministrations and rocked him slightly. "Rest now, my Master. You gave your life to save them and you can't reasonably be expected to give more. You can let go now . . . nobody will judge. It is just you and me."

Harry struggled against her but Death didn't let go. Finally, Harry stopped and he felt the pain well up inside of him begin to cry forth. Harry's body shook and tears streaked down his cheeks. Death rocked him back and forth; she continued to kiss his forehead and comfortably hold his head in her bosoms.

"Numbness can only go so far . . . let out all your pain and rest with me, my beloved Master," spoke Death, continuing to rock him as Harry wept and pushed himself closer. Death continued to kiss him as her lips twitched and she held him tighter. "Your war is over. I have come to you. Let go of your inhibitions and hesitation, let down your walls. I am here for you, always."

Death continued to tenderly kiss and move her hand through the hair of her weeping Master as she continued to rock him. _Forcing a young man since his infancy to undergo such suffering and to take peace with suicide . . . the world of life is truly a horror._

"There will be no more suffering from life for Death has come to you."


	6. Death's Comforting Salvation

A/N: I'll be adding chapters next to the story they're connected to, so that this doesn't end-up looking like an incoherent mess. This specific chapter was posted after the first two chapters of Apathetic Harry, so some reviews may not fit within the context of which story that reviewers are responding to so there may be some mix-ups. I had thought reviews would move along with the chapters, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

* * *

Harry awoke and snuggled on the squishy roll that his head was tightly closed upon. Recollection of prior events soon flooded his mind. _Wait . . . that means?!_

Harry carefully moved away and felt a light flush upon seeing that he'd been laying his head upon Death's bust. Death groaned a bit before her ruby eyes shot open and stared at him. She blinked a few moments and then smiled. Harry felt a flush but pushed any feelings of embarrassment down. He looked down and noticed her legs were still wrapped behind him and their nether regions still conjoined.

She moved right hand to brush through his dark hair and Harry felt his body relax. He smiled back at her. "Thanks for . . . last night. I never knew I needed that until . . . well, thank you."

Death moved her face to his and began to kiss around his nose, cheeks, forehead, and chin. Harry felt himself grow erect inside her and she merely giggled while continuing to kiss him.

"Everyone in the world is secretly enticed by me at one point or another in the scope of their lives, Harry. The majority of humanity perceives me as the ultimate equalizer. They attempt to find meaning and comfort in my existence without consciously being aware of their wishes." said Death, as she continued kissing his face and moving towards his neck. The touch of her lips caused Harry to shiver in pleasure. His spine felt a wave of tingles every time Death longingly kissed his skin. She continued to speak between kisses. "They form cults to worship me and call it religion. It was a bizarre concept to behold, people believed that they needed to act in certain social customs during life so that they would meet death appropriately. They believe in paradises, in holy figures that look like them, and rationalize the agonies and tragedies within life as mysteriousness beyond their comprehension. They wish to understand me without acknowledging the reality that is me. Death is simply Death, I am just me.

"Holy figures, paradises such as heavenly abodes, and the belief in a deity - an eternal goodwill of love and kindness - are just self-stylized attempts to make death feel comfortable to them. They know meeting me is inevitable, so they ignore that I am just me and presume some divine intent, mysterious nature, and force of love is at work to make meeting me feel more comfortable. They try to accept reality by attaching preferences to it instead of accepting the simple answer. Religious attempts at acting appropriately in life to go to one place or another are really just attempts of claiming ownership or control over me. But they are not in control, they never will be. It is _life_ that they loathe and despise, not I. It is life that exhausts them. It is life that is the source of their suffering. I ask nothing, I seek nothing, and I give them nothing once they enter my abode. I am not evil, I am just me."

"But life is worth fighting for, most of the time, isn't it? Life itself has value."

"Does it truly? Is that true in the objective sense? The world - even the universe itself - shall perish upon the heat death of the universe. It is a fact of life that all life will end - none of the agony and struggle will amount to anything of value. Thus, however you coin those terms, and whatever philosophical underpinnings and religious evocations you use, it changes nothing about life's finality. People try to find meaning in life and suffer as a result - none of those philosophical arguments about finding intrinsic value in life and none of religion's ideals of a purpose-driven life will offer repose for long. Life is devoid of such - it is only people's ideas about life taking shape to form academies and religious places of worship." said Death, as she continued to kiss and touch Harry. Harry sucked in his breath as her kissing became more forceful and greedy. He felt desire flash through him. "Philosophical beliefs and ideals such as the ubermensch, absurdism, and even existentialism is devoid of meaning in life. Religious beliefs like the ultimate realization of enlightenment in Buddhism, the relationship with Jesus Christ in Christianity, and submission to deities of all kinds . . . are equally devoid of intrinsic meaning in life. They are just attempts to pretend death is a non-factor - terms such as after life, all-pervading reality, and divine truth are vacuous ravings of desperate people meant to buttress the reality of I, Death."

"So is the answer to be nihilistic then? To just succumb to death and accept life having no meaningful purpose?"

"That was never an argument, my beloved Master. That is the objective reality of life itself. It is life that agonizes humanity. Succumbing to death is a fact of life. No amount of trite self-seeking or looking beyond oneself - whether through philosophical lamentations, divine falsehoods, or ignorance presented as innate goodness can ever change the fact that I await all."

Harry felt himself grow fully erect from all her ministrations. His lips met hers and he forcefully shoved on the bed while moving on top of her. Death let out a giggle and her ruby eyes dazzled in amusement as Harry forcefully kissed her. She adjusted her legs so that they remained wrapped around his waist in a secure position. Harry broke the kiss.

Harry was above her as she lay on the bed with her arms splayed to the sides. Her lips moved upward in a coy smile and her ruby eyes meeting his green with a glint of yearning. Harry moved his lips over to her right breast; he began to lick, nibble, and bite them as he began thrusting deeply into her womanhood. He let loose his restraint and allowed his thrusts to gradually quicken inside of her. His hips lurched back and forth, his manhood moving in and out in recurrent thrusting, and his cock slapping against her pussy with every thrust.

"Oh yes! Yes, my beloved Master! Ohhhh, take all the pain of life and throw it away! Take me! Defile me! Cum in any orifice that you please! I am your eternal reward for your long, painful journey! I am your personal property, do me! Fuck me! Oh, my Master, my masterrrr!" cried Death, mewling in pleasure at each of Harry's deep thrusts inside of her. Death's words gave Harry renewed resolve and vigor. He allowed his desires to fully turn loose and began to frenetically thrust inside her. Their bodies slapping even louder together as she howled in pleasure from Harry's ministrations. His body moving in abandon as her body and breasts were rocked by his unvarnished desires. Death cried aloud as tears of passion spilled from her eyes. "Oh, my beloved Master! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Iloveyou! Iloveyou! Iloveyou! _Iloveyou_! _**Iloveyou**_! _**ILOVEYOU**_!"

Harry moved his face over to her left breast as he began to bite, nibble, and suckle on her breasts as he continued his unrelenting thrusts. Death cried out her love as he continued to assault her body with deep, vigorous thrusts. He stopped suckling on her breasts and forcefully kissed her. She returned his kiss with a passionate kiss of her own. Their tongues fought for dominance against each other. He felt the pressure of his manhood build and felt the clenching of her womanhood.

They climaxed together. They both moaned into each other before breaking apart their kiss and crying aloud into the empty void. Harry felt her walls fully clench around his manhood as he let loose eight spurts inside of her. He collapsed on top of her bust. Death kissed his forehead and moved both hands on his head to play with his hair.

"All should just let go and accept death. To accept death is to accept life; the finality of life has no meaning, no purpose . . . Death is just death. I am just me." said Death, as she kissed Harry's forehead and then laid her head back for slumber. "To have faith is to worship Death by giving me the comforting qualities of what is familiar. To call me the next great adventure is to blindly ignore the violent reality of life. The concept of God is just an attempt to give Death human qualities. There is no salvation, there is no eternity, there is no heaven, there is no hell, there is no spiritual forces, there is no fate, there is no sin, there is no karma, and there is no way to prevent me from happening. I am simply a constant. Someday, I will come and comfort all the living. _I will comfort you_. For Death is the only comfort for life's intrinsically meaningless suffering."

Death went to sleep with her Master. Harry and Death would awake and continue their throes of passion for all of their existence in the abode.


	7. Iesous Darma: Apathetic Harry Prologue

Footfalls thudded on the uniquely purple carpentry as a lone man walked towards the throne, vast swathes of cheers followed in his wake as he made his way to the King-sized bed draped in silks of green threaded with gold. Green silks threaded with the finest gold was the sole decorum of the throne room apart from the unique carpentry. Only the finest of green silks threaded with gold images of a skull and snake were nigh-ubiquitous within the newly formed castle. The man walked leisurely as his golden robes with a green-glittering snake-like image on the top of his shirt was clearly visible. He had worn dark robes before his conquests, but wore only gold to symbolize his triumph over Magical Britain.

"Scribe, speak!" snapped a high-pitched voice. The woman with a golden crown on her forehead. She wore a deep V-neck dress of black with gold-laced threadbare that showed her ample bosoms and one of her smooth legs. Her high cheekbones and lengthy hair accentuated her royal figure and esteemed bloodline. She wore nothing on her feet except for golden anklets unlike the black shoes worn by the others draped in robes of black with white deathmasks covering their faces. "Our noble King approaches."

"Y-yes, m-my Queen!" stuttered the dullard, in the standard Death Eater garments. "N-n-now p-presenting, His r-royal Majesty. You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord and ruler of Magical B-Britain. Whose e-esteemed name shal-l henceforth remain unutterable s-so as to p-properly revere his Godly status a-and royal b-blood."

The entire room fell to their knees and bowed deeply as the King made his way across the lavish throne room. He was draped in the finest silks of pure gold and it was made more pronounced by the dark cloaks of everyone else in the room. It was to further symbolize his triumph over the world.

The Queen scoffed at the scribe causing the man to flinch in fright. The Queen was known for her enchanting beauty and her fanatic dedication to both the Dark Lord and the purity of bloodline. She was known to torture her victims into insanity for her own pleasure. The Queen turned to her husband and her facial features softened. She bowed deeply. The hundreds in the hall remained kneeling in deference to their King. "My Lord Husband, I humbly ask that you take your rightful seat upon the royal bed that shall serve as your seat of power and sleeping quarters. Now that our five-year war against the Ministry is over, I have prepared a celebration befitting of your conquests and hope that it may please you. I have prepared three delectable whores for your personal pleasure in celebration of your victory over Magical Britain. These women are rightfully yours. They shall serve as symbols of your conquest."

"Very well," said the Dark Lord, a thin smile on his lips. He walked over to his newly crafted bed of power and sat. The Queen kept herself bowed in reverence until the King gave a gesture to stand upright. He nodded to the Queen. "I shall partake of them in public. The people will be reminded of my power and esteem. Should any question my decision . . . they will perish for it. Such is my privilege, I have spent five long years fighting battle after battle to subjugate the disgusting mob mentality known as democracy. We will not be bound to its confines any longer. Bring the first spoil of war."

The Queen moved upright and smiled. _He is truly a shining beacon among the darkness. My King, my love . . . I shall give him all the pleasure that he rightfully deserves for the divine right of blood purity and for all the strife that prevented his rightful place in the world._

"Bring her in!" commanded the Queen, her sharp voice echoing across the hall. The guards in Death Eater attire re-opened the chamber door.

A freckled face and red-haired young woman, who looked around 16-17 years of age, walked with her held head high toward the throne room. She wore only a thin boho dress that did nothing to hide her curves, her perky breasts, her fine bum, and the overall allure of her lascivious body.

"Presenting to you Ginevra Molly Weasley, known as the youngest of the blood traitor Weasley clan, their remaining family has sent her as an offering in honor of you so that you may show them mercy and forgive their foolishness. They would be honored if your royal majesty would choose her to be your personal whore and taken as a concubine." said the Queen, smiling. She turned to Ginny Weasley and gazed her directly in the eyes. "Strip."

"Yes, my Queen," said Ginny obediently. She tugged off the knot on the back of her dress and allowed it to fall.

The Queen smirked and moved over to her. She pressed her hands around Ginny's vulnerable body before stepping aside and smiling at her King. "My Lord, look at her. A true pureblood in pedigree and to recompense the stain on her family's honor for being blood traitors, they have gifted her to you to do as you see fit."

Ginny stood completely bare in front of the King and Queen as the entire procession lay in humbled positions. "Your Majesty, would you allow me the honor of tasting your manhood?"

The King's lips moved upward for a smirk worthy of a true Slytherin. "Come over here and get on your knees."

Ginny Weasley obeyed her King and dropped down to her knees.

* * *

 _ **Years Earlier**_

 _Madam Malkin's_

"The only House that I know of is Gryffindor," admitted Harry, he sighed. "That's all I can remember before . . . er . . ."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he rounded on Harry. His eyes flashed and he gave Harry a sneer. "Wait a moment, I remember you. You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry sighed again and nodded. Draco smiled in satisfaction, an impish grin forming on the blond's visage. "How does it feel to be abandoned to a bunch of Muggles by your own parents, Potter?"

Harry blinked. "You're mistaking me for someone who cares."

A heavy silence fell between both children for several moments. Finally, Draco tilted his head back and laughed uproariously. Harry remained standing and tried not to sigh again. _I still have yet to be fitted._

"What's got into you, Draco?" questioned a blond girl walking towards them, she blinked upon noticing Harry. "Who is this? Your new friend? Did he make a good joke?"

"He _is_ the joke." said Draco, grinning towards the newcomer. "Delphini, dearest sister, this is Harry bloody Potter and . . ."

Draco recited what had just happened. Delphini turned to Harry with wide eyes and grinned. "Are you truly that stupid? What if I were . . .?"

Delphini spat on Harry. Harry grimaced and wiped it off. Draco gaped at Delphini before turning to Harry in fear. They both waited in anticipation, Delphini with a smirk and Draco looking wary. Harry fidgeted under their gaze.

 _What's going on? What are they waiting for me to do?_

Finally, both blond children laughed at Harry. Harry sighed for the third time.

 _Nothing ever changes . . . why did I think Hogwarts would be different? I really just want this day to end. I don't even really care that they're laughing; they're probably right anyway._

Meanwhile, at Ollivander's shop, Lily and James Potter stood proudly with the Chosen One as she tested out each wand.

Ollivander frowned as he noticed that the holly and phoenix feather didn't respond to the Girl-Who-Lived. _Curious . . . if she is meant to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then why didn't it react to her?_

Senna Lily Potter frowned as she continued to try wand after wand. She pouted cutely. "Nothing's working! They all suck!"

"Language." snapped Lily, glaring down at her daughter. James covered his mouth to hide the giggles. Lily turned to him and scowled. "Honestly James, you need to be more careful with your word choices! What will they think of her when she begins Hogwarts? What will they think of us?"

"That I'm super adorable?" supplied Senna, smiling brightly at her parents. James proceeded to laugh aloud, causing Lily to turn towards him and cross her arms. Senna turned back to Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander, we've gone through thirty wands. Are you sure you can find me a wand?"

"Yeah, Ollie. No offense, but . . ." James hesitated. "I'm not sure you have a wand for her at this point. We've been here for an hour already."

Ollivander sighed. "Wait a moment, I have a few specially made wands. Perhaps they'll be what she needs."

"Well, hop to it!" said James, struggling to hold back his ire. "Honestly, you should have known to try those from the beginning. Of course, the girl-who-lived is special."

"James!" snapped Lily, scowling at him. "Don't cause a scene!"

Ollivander felt a bit of pity as Senna frowned and remained silent as her parents began a dysfunctional argument. He sighed to himself and walked towards the back of his shop. _The media has a field day whenever they spot those two arguing. Poor child is always caught with the cameras on her. She doesn't seem at all like the heroic portrayals, I wonder how that brother of hers will be._

Ollivander looked around the deepest part of his wand shop as he skimmed over the dusty boxes and thought over the sheer amount of wands that had simply failed to choose Senna. _Curiouser and Curiouser, does this mean that Senna Potter's destiny is to fail in defeating You-Know-Who? Are we all doomed? How can fate wish for the Dark Lord to remain in power upon his inevitable return? Was destiny's lesson that it was too much to hedge bets on a mere child? Why did the Holly and Phoenix Feather wand fail?_

Ollivander skimmed the fine, yet dusty, details of each of his personal creations. Dragonheart string, unicorn hair, feathers of various phoenixes. Ollivander stopped as he looked at the only other wand that seemed to sing of great destiny. He paused and stared at the box for a few moments before he felt a shudder. _It . . . it couldn't be . . . destiny cannot possibly be that cruel, can it?_

He stared transfixed at the only clean box in the back of his shop. Holly and Thestral heartstring. Different from the Elder Wand, which was made from Threstal hair. As a result, certain key limitations made it so that the wand would never be as powerful as the Elder Wand . . . sort of. Ollivander took a shuddering breath and moved towards the box.

 _This is wrong. Don't do it. No child deserves this burden by destiny. No adult deserves such a fate either. It doesn't matter if she is spoiled or not, or whatever dredge is true from those rags. You cannot possibly think that . . ._

Ollivander took a shuddering breath as he held the box in his hand. _And yet . . . I want to see the limits of destiny. I want to see . . . how far it can go. Is it so wrong to harbor this morbid fascination with an impending, destructive future at hand? Is it wrong to be curious on someone's full potential, to wish to bear witness to it? Even if it means . . ._

The Elder Wand held by Albus Dumbledore was - according to scholars who researched the Peverell Brothers - the Wand of Misfortune. Yet, misfortune could be managed. Only those with horrible lives could truly bring forth it's power, and those who did would inevitably face ruin from constant hardship. However, misfortune could be managed, controlled, and manipulated for one's benefit - perhaps even the benefit of society.

 _This_ wand, from the very heart of death's reflection, was a wand of utmost destruction and suffering. It couldn't be contained, it couldn't be controlled, and the only future was utter suffering. The Wand of Self-Death.

 _It isn't as powerful as the Elder Wand, not really . . ._ thought Ollivander, as he recalled his disappointment with making it. _Only the usage of Dark Magic is as powerful as the Elder Wand. Besides . . .isn't this the only way to give the Wizarding World a fighting chance against the inevitable rise of the Dark Lord? If the Holly and Phoenix Feather wand is useless and Senna is meant to fight You-Know-Who anyway, then shouldn't this be a necessary evil?_

Ollivander nodded to himself. _In a way, I'm saving lives . . ._

Ollivander walked with the box in hand, a faint smile on his face as he looked down at the curious girl, and he placed the box on the table. He opened it and allowed the young redhead's eyes to marvel at the sleek polish and unique color of the wand. Senna grinned and took the wand in her hand.

Ollivander stiffened and he felt his heart shatter as he witnessed the confident young girl whirl the wand in fascination. Golden and silvery sparks erupting from the wand's tip in her wake as she twirled adorably around on her feet. Her mismatched green and hazel eyes glinting from her glasses and flashing over her lightning bolt shaped scar.

"T-that'll be 12 galleons." muttered Ollivander, his voice caught to his throat. The parents didn't seem to notice as their argument had faded and they began praising their daughter for finding her wand. Lily handed him the correct amount and the Potter family eagerly left the shop. Ollivander breathed harshly. "For the good of the Wizarding World . . . one girl's life and happiness for . . . for ridding ourselves of the Dark Lord's machinations. Surely . . . surely whatever higher power there may be will forgive me for my part in what will come. Yes, after all, I am simply an observer, this is all beyond my actions."

Hours later, the forgotten son of the Potter clan, Harry James Potter came with Hagrid. Ollivander followed the standard routine and simply had the boy choose wands from the large pile to get a rough estimate of which wand would choose him. The boy blushed as he waved wand after wand with nothing happening. Ollivander simply sat back and drank his coffee. _Curious why destiny would give such a great and terrible burden to his sister, but bestow nothing for the boy. Perhaps, as always, a quirk of -_

Red and gold sparks erupted from the wand chosen, breaking Ollivander out of his musings. Ollivander put his coffee on his desk, stood up, and straightened his posture. He walked over with a faint smile and then froze. His eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

There stood Harry James Potter, the forgotten child, grinning briefly at the Holly and Phoenix feather wand before his features returned to his usual somber expression. The rush of magic and excitement no doubt caused the boy's natural reaction to using his magic the first time. Ollivander stared at Harry Potter with a blank expression and looked at his forehead. Harry Potter's forehead was unblemished, no scar was visible. In the end, Ollivander simply asked for 9 galleons and spoke nothing of what that wand represented. Hagrid shuffled in his pockets and handed the correct amount to complete the purchase. The pair left the shop with the door closing with a soft click and the chimes dying down.

Ollivander blinked as he thought over the ramifications of what Harry James Potter holding the Phoenix feather wand meant. His body frozen in place as his mind swarmed over implication after implication. _If Harry James Potter is the Chosen One, the one destined to rival He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then what on earth is the great and terrible destiny bestowed upon Senna Lily Potter? If fate's trickery is for the forgotten child to be the prophesized savior, then what could possibly be the so-called destiny of the Girl-Who-Lived?! Why does the girl have the scar, but not the boy?! What. . . what will the future be?!_

Suddenly Ollivander recalled _which_ specialized wand that he had given Senna Lily Potter. His eyes bulged. _What have I done . . .? What doorway of fate has been opened? WHAT HAVE I UNLEASHED UPON THE WORLD?!_

Later that August, Ollivander closed shop for good and sold his business to a new wandmaker before leaving Great Britain. He would never return and in the coming years, he would bear witness to the devastation that he had wrought upon the world. He'd forever be thankful for having fled when he did.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express_

Senna bubbled with excitement as she bounced on her feet. _Finally, I get to go to Hogwarts!_

"Now Senna," said Lily, holding back the tears in her eyes. "Remember to behave yourself, don't cause a scene and be polite. You represent House Potter, remember that."

Senna sighed and nodded wordlessly. _Hurry it up, I just want to be on the train. I don't want to deal with your fighting anymore._

"Or maybe, do some mischief." said James, winking at Senna.

Senna smiled tightly and her posture went rigid. She turned to see her mother glowering on her father.

"James! Have more tact! You know people will be harder on her!" snapped Lily, glaring at her husband. "What will others say if they know that your bad influence is-!"

"Love you, mum, dad!" shrieked Senna, before grabbing her trunk and making a beeline for the Hogwarts Express. She didn't turn to look back at them since she could still hear their loud argument.

Senna entered the Hogwarts Express and sighed to herself. _Bloody idiots._

She took out her wand and placed it on her palm. Excitement swelled within her. "Point me."

* * *

Harry looked up as the door to his compartment opened. His right eye twitched as he noticed the bespectacled girl with mismatched eyes and fiery red hair. His twin sister, Senna Lily Potter, stood outside of his compartment doorframe.

"H-hi!" chirped the redhead nervously, "d-do you remember me?"

Harry scowled at her causing her to fidget, then he sighed and shook his head. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Senna frowned and nodded. "Well . . . er . . . how, um . . . how have you been? It's been so long since we've seen each other and I -"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want, I don't care."

Senna's body shook and her eyes moistened. Harry stared back nonplussed by her visible pain. Senna gave him a weak smile. "If . . . if you're mad I . . . I can understand that you -"

"Like I said, whatever it is you want, whatever you think this reunion is . . . I just don't have it in me to care." said Harry, his tone more firm than he internally felt. He sighed. "I just . . . feel exhausted thinking about it, thinking about you and them. We can circle back, talk about mushy stuff, or whatever but it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"We - well . . . I, I was hoping that maybe we could be more like a family again," said Senna, her tone cracking. Tears threatening to spill. "I . . . I really missed you, I missed you so much. I always felt angry and ashamed when they . . . when they kicked you out."

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, I don't care and you're bothering me. Could you please close my door and go away? If you want me to be honest then . . .well . . . you don't mean anything to me."

Senna's eyes widened and she gaped at Harry. Then, as if gears were turning in her head, she glared venomously at him. "Well fine! I . . . I don't care about you either! FUCK YOU!"

Senna slammed the door and heavy footfalls thudded away. Harry looked back at the window. _Finally, no more drama. Just peace and quiet._

Senna trembled as she briskly searched for another compartment. An unfamiliar stabbing sensation in her chest swelled within her and tears streaked down her cheeks. _Why didn't he accept me? Why . . . did stupid mum and dad have to muck-up everything!_

She spotted a compartment with her longtime friend, Neville Longbottom, and entered the compartment. She slammed the compartment door behind her. Neville smiled brightly. "Hey Senna!" He frowned noticing her wiping away tears. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a sharp knock echoed from the compartment door. The door was pushed open forcefully and a redhaired and freckled face boy entered. "Hi! I'm Ron Weasley and I was hoping to find a seat since everywhere else is full-"

"GET OUT!" shouted Senna, turning sharply and screeching at the newcomer.

The door slammed shut and the boy's footsteps could be heard in the distance. Senna wiped away tears and collapsed on the seat opposite of Neville as she began telling him what had happened between her and her estranged brother.

* * *

"Hey . . . er, may I come in?" asked a redhead freckled faced boy. "Ev-every else is full . . . I, er mean it this time!"

Harry blinked as he took note of the redhead. _He sounds like an idiot._

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The redhead smiled brightly and strutted inside the compartment. "Thanks!"

Harry ignored him and went back to looking out the window to keep his mind blank. Irritation sparked through him as the other boy made more noise.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the redhead, taking a seat after stowing his trunk. "can . . . may I have your name?"

"No." replied Harry, ignoring him and looking out the window.

Ron's face fell. Harry paid no heed as the boy seemed to be struggling to think of a topic. "Er . . . what Hogwarts House d'you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, we're not there yet." said Harry, he turned toward Ron and sighed. "Could you please stop talking to me? I don't want to talk to you."

Ron scowled, but then his expression changed to a crestfallen expression as he folded his arms and glared at his shoes. Harry's lips twitched as he resumed looking back outside. The two sat in silence.

After several moments, a bushy haired girl came into the compartment. "Hello! May I sit with you both?"

Harry shrugged. Ron scowled at Harry and then shrugged too. The girl frowned and lugged her trunk onto the holder atop the seats. Neither Ron nor Harry helped her. Once she was finished, she collapsed onto the seat next to Ron. "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, could I have your names?"

"Ron Weasley."

"No."

Hermione blinked as she looked towards Harry. Harry scowled at the window. "And for that matter, I don't care. Just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to anyone."

Ron let out an aggravated sigh and Hermione folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes. "How rude! Did your mother never teach you any manners?"

"Nope. My mother never taught me anything."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm . . . I'm terribly sorry. Are you an orphan?"

"No."

Hermione scowled at Harry. "Well, that doesn't make bloody sense, does it? Who raised you?"

"Shut up and leave me alone already."

Hermione hmphed and the three sat in awkward silence. Hermione eventually sighed and took out a textbook to read.

Ron scrunched his nose. "You're reading a book before going to school?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Ron scowled at her. "It's nerdy and . . . boring!"

"What . . . I don't . . ." sputtered Hermione before scowling at him. "You're stupid."

She resumed reading her book. Ron glared at her before resuming to angrily glare at his shoes. Harry ignored the both of them. _I wish they would just leave._

The three took turns to change in the compartment before the train ride ended and proceeded to join the rest of the first years while pointedly ignoring each other.

* * *

The Sorting Hat had finished it's singing and the sorting began.

After awhile, Harry heard his name being called.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry heard the whispers but paid no heed. He sat on the stool and let the hat be placed upon him.

" **Slytherin**!"

McGonagall stared in surprise at Harry as the hat had immediately spoken the House. The hat was taken off and Harry quietly made his way to the Slytherin table. He ignored the rest of the proceedings and stared off into space.

"Potter, Senna!"

Cheers and hushed whispers erupted as Senna smiled and made her way to the stool. She sat down and allowed McGonagall to place the hat on her head.

 _I wonder how this works . . ._

 _ **Well, you see, I talk inside of your head and determine your best qualities.**_

 _That's odd. Why didn't you do that for the Malfoys or my brother?_

 _ **Some are deadset on a House they wish to enter, others don't care where they end-up. I would, however, like to take time to find the most suitable house for each student. Regrettably, that doesn't always happen because some allow their biases to effect their choice.**_

 _Ohh! This sounds cool! Could you give me an example?_

 _ **Your friend, Mr. Longbottom, would have done much better in Slytherin. I fear that his life will have a dramatic turn, because he won't face the same stigma and hardships in his lifetime.**_

 _Okay . . . that's weird. So then . . . is it best to let you decide what House I go to?_

 _ **Honestly? One can never tell where life leads. Perhaps I will bestow a greater future, or perhaps I do not see far enough.**_

 _Uh . . . So, what do you see in my future?_

There was a pregnant pause. Senna blinked. The Hat hadn't responded.

 _Hellooooo!_

 _ **Tell me, would you prefer the best possible outcome or the most self-fulfilling?**_

 _I . . . would have to know what you're talking about._

 _ **Fair enough, then answer me this, young one. Do you care more about honoring family or loving family? This choice will determine your House . . .and please do not take that question lightly.**_

 _Well, that . . . isn't making much sense to me. But . . . if I had to choose between respecting my family and loving my family, then I would choose love without question. Have I helped?_

 _ **Indeed, you have. Good luck, Senna Lily Potter.**_

 _Oh, than-!_

" **HUFFLEPUFF**!"

Silence filled the room as each occupant of the Great Hall gaped in shock and then pandemonium erupted. Senna's eyes widened and she felt a shiver.

 _What is this feeling?_


	8. Apathetic Harry, First Year Tragedy

Hermione Granger came out of the girl's stall wiping a few remaining tears away. _Why did Weasley have to be so rude? I was only trying to help . . . I guess, I'll always just be the know-it-all, no matter where I go. I thought I'd finally make friends, but . . ._

Hermione snapped out of her consternation as she looked up in time to witness a giant club flying straight down towards her. She screamed and terror wracked her body as the club closed in on her.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"We . . . regret to announce the passing of Ms. Hermione Jane Granger of Gryffindor," said Dumbledore, his tone somber as he looked around the hall. "Yesterday, after the announcement of the troll incident, Professor Snape apprehended the troll but tragically discovered that it had already made a victim of Ms. Granger. Since she hadn't attended dinner, she had no way of knowing about the danger. On behalf of Hogwarts staff, I give my utmost apologies and promise to prevent such incidents in the future. We have taken the necessary steps in regards to Ms. Granger's family affairs. Classes will be cancelled for the week until the Aurors and Unspeakables form an overhaul of our security system to prevent any more incidents of warding failure. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be conducting a full-scale investigation into the matter as well."

Murmurs erupted once Dumbledore moved to sit back down, a notable crease added to his brow from what Senna could see.

"What happened?" asked Senna aloud, looking over her two friends, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. "I thought Hogwarts was suppose to be safe?!"

"Oh right, you weren't here." said Hannah, her eyes narrowed. "Where did your parents take you? It was really weird how Dumbledore gave special permission to let your parents take you somewhere. We were hoping to celebrate with the hero who defeated You-Know-Who."

"It was nothing fancy, we went to pay our respects to a family friend to commemorate his attempt to defend me and my brother from You-Know-Who." said Senna, carefully remembering to not say Voldemort's name aloud. "I never knew him, but my dad speaks highly of him."

"Oh right, Sirius Black, he died that night on Halloween, when the Dark Lord's curse rebounded to destroy his body from what Dumbledore tells it." said Susan, nodding to Senna. "Well, yeah, I guess you owe it to the hero who tried to protect you both. He sounded like a really awesome guy, too bad Pettigrew deceived him and your parents."

Senna sighed. "Yeah, although, remembering it gives me this weird . . . well, anyway, what the heck happened with that Gryffindor girl? What's this about a troll incident?"

Suddenly, the owl post arrived and Senna stopped midsentence as she awaited the family owl to drop her copy of the daily prophet. _Mum always says I have to look like I'm keeping up to date. Ugh, why does she always have to be about appearances?_

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Harry pondered the recent news and quietly observed his table and the rest of the House table. _A girl dies and it's just petty gossip for people to mock or pretend they care. I suppose that means her life never had any meaning. If people can just die and remain disrespected . . . did her life really have value then? I use to try so hard to get the Dursleys to accept me after Mum and Dad threw me out, but now I just find it so hard to try and care. I guess . . . this just proves I was right to feel that way. Such is life._

He looked over at Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy who was being bullied by both his Housemate Ron Weasley and by Draco and Delphini Malfoy. Draco and Delphini both made a show of harassing the boy whenever possible, especially when their House and Gryffindors had co-classes in Potions. Snape took great strides to belittle the boy at every opportunity after Harry ignored whatever bait that Snape had tried to throw at him regarding being kicked out by his parents.

 _A part of me wishes I could make friends and a part of me isn't surprised that I never could. I guess that's just how I'll always be . . . a total failure. My grades . . . well, nobody cares anyway._

At the Hufflepuff table, Senna unfurled the newspaper and read over some of the columns. "What the bloody hell? Why am I being blamed for that Gryffindor girl's death? I wasn't even here!"

Susan frowned as she looked at her own paper and turned to the column that Senna and read. She scowled and looked up to meet Senna's mismatched eyes. "Don't let that bitch get you down. Rita Skeeter is known for her sensationalist drivel, she's treating you as an easy target to get attention. Nobody expects much from Hufflepuffs so she's trying to cash in on the sensation of hating on our House as much as possible."

Senna sighed. _Why is it wrong for me to be in Hufflepuff, I can't believe how in one day I went from being some sort of hero to some treated like I was just some mistake. Even Dumbledore cancelled his private tea conferences with me and why did Mum and Dad write that letter saying they would still support me, like I had committed some sort of mistake? Hufflepuff's a great House, I wish more people would see that . . ._

She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see her childhood friend with his head down. Senna scowled and her fingers crinkled the newspaper that she held. _I'll just prove it by doing good. I'm not some weakling or lucky just because I'm in Hufflepuff. I can prove that I have what it takes to be a hero. I won't be a letdown for mum and dad and I'll prove everyone was right to put their faith in me as the Girl-Who-Lived. I'll start by keeping my friendship and stopping the Malfoys from bullying my friend._

"I'll prove them all wrong," said Senna, her tone brooking no room for argument. Hannah and Susan gazed at her in confusion. "I swear it."

* * *

Laughter echoed across the hallways as Neville struggled with the rope bindings. Delphini had her wand pointed at him while giggling. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle chortled behind her. Tears brimmed from Neville's eyes as his face remained beet red and he thrashed his body to get out of the ropes.

"Bloody hell, are you actually going to cry?!" mocked Delphini, prompting a crescendo of laughter from the students around them. "I had hoped you would be more fun than this. I guess being a Gryffindor isn't all that -"

"Hey!" shouted Senna, entering from the crowd. She leveled her wand at the three Slytherins before pointing it at Neville. "Finito!"

The bindings dispersed into non-existence. Senna took the opportunity to point her wand at the four as they and the crowd stared in stunned silence. _Alright, I'm already keeping good on my word._

"No more of this!" thundered Senna, causing Draco and Delphini to flinch. Senna's lips twitched upward. "Pick on one of your bloody Slytherins. You can't go around doing whatever you want to people from other Houses!"

"What the bloody hell is it to you?!" snapped Delphini, glaring at her. She looked behind her and then smirked at Senna. "Do you really think that you can take us on 1 to 4? Adding Longbottom over there will only result in a handicap for you."

"Neville's been my friend for ages and I'm sick of watching you lot torment him!" snapped Senna, her eyes narrowed. Her heart thumped. _I have no idea what the hell I'm saying, but it sounds good . . . it sounds like they're listening._ "Either find someone else or stop it! Besides, Neville doesn't deserve to be tormented!"

Delphini sneered. "How bloody convenient that you choose to step-up now. Why didn't you act before? Was the Twit-who-lived scared of ickle firsties?"

Senna blushed. She straightened her posture. _Think of something to retort back! Everyone is watching!_ "Oh shut it you . . . you . . . er . . . you bloody incestuous spoiled brats! All the papers know about your family setting you up together!"

Delphini gave Senna a blank stare. Draco blushed and gaped as many of the Muggle-borns laughed at the exchange while Purebloods watched in various confused expressions. Finally, Delphini snapped out of her stupor and scowled.

"So bloody what? It's an honor to have been chosen for such a duty. Besides, we're cousins so it's fine." said Delphini, smirking at Senna. Her posture becoming more relaxed. "Not that I'd expect a blood traitor to understand family honor. You even kicked out one of your own and he ended-up being a wizard anyway. I, for one, feel nothing but pride in the role my family bestowed upon me to continue House Malfoy."

Senna licked her lips and grinned. "Very well, Mrs. _Malfoy_ Malfoy!"

The entire crowd burst into laughter. Delphini's cheeks turned bright pink before she scowled at Senna. Her free hand clenched into a fist.

"You'll see someday what it's like to defend the family that you love! Regardless of anyone else's jeers!" snapped Delphini, before turning about face and walking away. "When you do, I hope the pain drowns you!"

Senna's eyebrows furrowed. _Well, that was ridiculous of her to say . . ._

She snapped to attention and helped Neville up. He smiled gratefully at her.

Hannah and Susan came towards them. Susan whistled in approval.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant!" said Hannah, smiling at Senna. "You had four Slytherins running with their tails between their legs!"

Her heart fluttered at the appreciative words of her new friends. Senna grinned. "Yeah . . ."

* * *

 _Months Later . . ._

"Hey Neville," said Senna, as the Gryffindor portrait opened and she stepped inside. "Are you ready?"

"Should we really be doing this?" said Neville, trying to keep the whine out of his tone. Senna sighed. "I mean . . . we don't know who keeps sending us those letters about Flamel's stone or why. What if it's a trap? Also, where are the others?"

"Susan and Hannah refused," said Senna sighing as she noticed Neville's narrowed eyes. She held up a hand. "Look, I know it's not ideal but . . . Hogwarts is in trouble. The map showed him constantly sneaking out into the forest and trying to enter the forbidden third floor corridor multiple times. It never lies and someone was concerned enough to ask for our help. If we want to be real heroes and prove ourselves to everybody then we should do this. It's absolutely the right thing to do."

"Well . . . if you're sure . . ." said Neville, his voice faltering. "I'll . . . do my best."

Senna grinned. "Trust me, Neville. Now, let's go apprehend a baddie!"

Neville and Senna put on the invisibility cloak and left for the third floor corridor containing the sleeping three-headed dog.

* * *

 _Third Floor Corridor_

 _Hours Later_

Neville fell to his knees and took deep breaths. His shoulders shook and sweat drenched his clothes. Senna placed her hands on her bent knees and tried to calm her own ragged breathing. Sweat poured from her forehead onto her brow but she could maintain standing on her legs unlike Neville. _Fucking fuck! If only we had more people, then the workload wouldn't have been so harsh. I'm exhausted . . . fuck . . . but, we managed to avoid any injuries. We don't even have any scraps on us._

"We have to press on," said Senna, in-between breaths. Sweat pouring down her brow in a continuous flow. She gazed toward Neville still on his knees and she frowned. Her body was heated and sweating all over and Neville was practically drenched in his own sweat. "I'm sorry, Neville . . . but . . . but we have to continue. Professor Quirrell can't be allowed to resurrect Voldemort. It's . . . it's up to us. Once we beat him, we can rest and the school will view us as heroes."

"I know . . .!" snapped Neville, his tone barely holding back a whine. "But . . . what, what can we do? Can we really beat a professor? We're tired already . . . I can barely move. Why didn't your friends join us? It would have been much faster and easier."

"I know but . . ." Senna bit back a growl. She looked toward the potions. "We can't jeopardize the safety of people . . . and there is no back-up. So . . . so one more challenge, one more hurdle, and we're finished. Let's . . . let's go together. So . ."

Senna forced her body upright and winced. She ignored the pain reverberating from the chess match and fighting the troll that had awoke before the potion room. Senna had forced herself to redo the potion quiz three times to assure herself that she was correct.

"Let's go together . . . that way, nothing bad should happen. You and I managed to beat all the rooms before . . . we can do this!"

Both first years drank samples of the correct potion and instantly ran forward through the flames. They slowly made their way through the door.

Senna scowled as she spotted the culprit. _This traitor is going down!_

Professor Quirrell stood with his hands folded behind his back. His body fixated on the mirror. Senna and Neville took out their wands just as Quirrell lifted one of his hands up with his thumb and forefinger connected. Senna and Neville charged down the steps to rush him. With a snap of his finger and thumb, robes materialized and wrapped tightly around both Neville and Senna. The two first years struggled, but were unable to break the bindings. Senna caught herself before falling but Neville lost his footing and rolled harshly down the steps until falling in a heap at the bottom of the dais.

Flames sprung forth behind Senna as she struggled with the ropes. Senna heard an aggravated sigh from Quirrell.

An everpresent hissing sound erupted. " _Use the boy, use the boy!"_

Senna shivered. _Where the hell is that sound coming from?_

She glared down at Quirrell and tried to maintain her dignity as she hopped down the steps. "You won't get away with this! Dumbledore will eventually find out and when he does -!"

"Dumbledore fled the castle," snapped Quirrell, his eyes boring towards her. "And he sent those letters to you in the hopes that you would come here, because you weren't fulfilling your role as his obedient puppet."

Senna blinked and stopped hopping downward. "What? What do you mean?"

Quirrell sneered. "Come now, you little idiot. Do you really think the Headmaster didn't know what I was up to? Especially after the troll incident when that mudblood was killed?"

Senna scrunched her face in anger and shook her head. _He's . . . just lying to me. There's no way that what he's saying is true. This is all to confuse me._

Senna sneered back. "Sorry, but I'm not going to fall for it. You can lie all you want. I won't be deceived by someone who doesn't even value Hermione Granger enough to respectfully say her name. You don't even deny that your actions killed her."

"My Master had hopes that you would prove your intellect, at the very least. Unfortunately, once a woman, always a woman. Your actions today belie your gender. You're so stupid that you don't realize that you're insinuating the Headmaster was too incompetent to know I was a threat to Hogwarts and to the schoolchildren." said Quirrell, a smirk adorning his features. Senna felt a headache begin as she continued glaring and clenched her teeth. "What? Did the logic and truth behind my words cause you to revert to your natural tendency to keep silent so that the superior gender can speak so that you may listen?"

"SHUT UP!"

Tears threatened to fall from Senna's eyes as she struggled with her bindings. Senna lost her footing and fell onto the steps. She felt wave after wave of pain as her body slammed into stone before colliding with the dais ground floor. Senna sat in an upright position and continued to glare defiantly at her ex-professor.

Quirrell shook his head and sighed. "I was merely joking, girl. Beyond being naive and having childish sentiment of a typical eleven year-old, I don't think much of you beyond your excellent schoolwork in my classes. My Master has told me of that night that you supposedly vanquished him. His recollection is sparse, but he has concluded that it is not your doing, but the doing of some other phenomena that influenced those events. He has concluded that you are not, in fact, what the public claims you to be. You may have the scar, you may be the Girl-who-Lived, but you're not the prophesized child."

Senna narrowed her eyes and tried not to hiss in pain from her bruised skin. _I was always told I was the Chosen One by Mum and Dad, even though I don't really get it. Dumbledore never told me the prophecy and I don't know if Mum or Dad even know it either._

"Hmm . . . perhaps this'll be an opportune time to gather what information I can from you," said Quirrell, his eyes met Senna's mismatched eyes. Senna felt the intrusion into her mind and calmed herself. Quirrell's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened. "Well . . . that is quite a surprise. So, the Headmaster has been training you. You must be the youngest Occulums to ever exist in Wizarding history. Perhaps my Master had you pegged wrong, but you're still no prophesized child. However . . . you certainly are diligent. I take back all my harsh words, Ms. Potter."

Senna snorted. "I don't care what you think, one way or another. I don't need your praise. All you are to me is evil."

A twisted smile came to Quirrell's face. "You don't understand the meaning of the term nor properly understand the situation you're in. It isn't entirely your fault. You've been cuddled by your parents and brainwashed by Dumbledore. Hmph, well . . . allow me to impart a final, harsh lesson upon you. You will come to understand the dangers and meaninglessness of your heroic escapade to stop me. You will suffer for your naive insolence of defying the Dark Lord."

Quirrell snapped his fingers once more. The ropes on Neville disappeared and Neville quickly got to his feet.

"Boy," snapped Quirrell, looking directly at Neville. "Come here and look at the mirror."

Neville looked around the ground for his wand. Quirrell shook his head. "If you do not immediately comply, I will kill the Girl-Who-Lived . . . or perhaps torture her a bit before murdering her."

Neville snapped his attention at Quirrell with wide eyes. "You . . . I . . . I won't fall for it!"

Senna tried to speak but found her voice wouldn't utter a sound. She struggled with the bindings but it was to no avail. Senna's wide eyes looked back and forth from Neville to Quirrell. _Fuck! No, no, no! Neville doesn't know I can't talk!_

"If you continue your childish tantrum, then I'll also rape her corpse and make you watch." snapped Quirrell, "If you comply, then I shall release her. The choice is yours."

Quirrell had spoken the threat of rape in an utterly serious tone. Neville's eyes widened like saucers before he shivered. He slowly walked next to Quirrell and gazed upon the mirror. Senna wracked her brain trying to think of a way out of the situation but no solution came to mind.

Senna watched as something happened that she didn't quite understand. Quirrell suddenly had a tight grip on Neville's shoulder and his other hand reached into Neville's pocket to pull out a red stone. He shoved Neville onto the ground and snapped his fingers, the rope bindings on Senna vanished and Senna quickly got to her feet.

"Accio!" snapped Quirrell, Neville's wand flew onto his hand. He pointed at the groaning 11-year old on the ground. "Crucio!"

"NO!" cried Senna, as Neville cried out in screams of anguish. Neville began to convulse erratically on the ground. Senna felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she watched helplessly. "Please . . . please stop!"

"Or what?"

Senna stared between the convulsing Neville and the smirking Quirrell in desperation. She blinked. The philosopher stone seemed to have vanished. _Where did he put it? He must have hid it in his robes . . . Fuck, I need to rescue Neville quickly!_

Neville continued to convulse on the ground. His screams ringing louder in her ears. Neville's body began to twist in odd angles and it was apparent to Senna that it was due to the pain that he was in.

"I . . . _please_!"

Quirrell sneered at her. "Very well, I'll do as you request, should you do one thing for me . . ."

Quirrell gave her a sick grin. Senna felt a headache begin and her fists clenched as she continued to see Neville scream himself hoarse. Senna's mismatched eyes glared at the grinning ex-professor. "Well? What is it?!"

"Strip."

Senna's eyes widened and her body deflated from the tension. She gaped at Quirrell and involuntarily shook her head. " _No_ . . . no, you can't mean it!"

"Tut, tut, Ms. Potter," said Quirrell, clicking his tongue. "The torture curse is especially stressful on children. The longer the exposure, the worse the possibility of irreversible insanity will be for poor Mr. Longbottom. Surely, you have a heart and wouldn't let this poor child suffer what his parents suffered, when you - being a hero - have a means of preventing such suffering? Shouldn't you be doing your all, self-sacrificing yourself to protect the weak?"

Tears cascaded down Senna's cheeks. She began to shiver at Quirrell's sickening grin. Quirrell tilted his head ever so slightly. "Take you clothes off, little girl. Bare yourself to me and then get on the ground and spread them. You'll rue the day that you crossed the Dark Lord and I'll be sure that you never forget it. In fact . . . how's this for a headline on the Daily Prophet? Girl-Who-Lived pregnant with Death Eater's child."

Senna wept as she began taking off her sweater, Senna felt relief that she had kept a shirt underneath it. Once it was fully off, she flinched as she noticed Quirrell point Neville's wand at her.

He quickly moved it onto the convulsing Neville. "Avada Kedavra!"

Senna froze and then screamed as the green jet of light moved downward and hit Neville squarely in the face. Neville's convulsing stilled, his screamed silenced, and his eyes looked toward her utterly vacant.

"NO!" screamed Senna, her cry holding a shrill and desperate resonance. She fell to her knees. "Why! WHY! I was doing everything you said! _Why_?!"

"And was that suppose to give you power over me?" snapped Quirrell, the sickening grin still on his face. "If I wanted, I could have just killed him sooner and then raped you as I pleased. You have nothing to stop me. You have nothing to force me to comply with your wishes, you hold nothing over me to control me or to prevent me from harming you. There is nothing I want from you and I have no reason to fulfill any promises to you. Complying with my little games doesn't mean I'm bound to do anything for you or that I'll cater to your whims."

"What . . .?" Senna's weeping eyes looked up at Quirrell. She sat on her knees defenseless. Her body exhausted from the prior battles and the mental exhaustion from Quirrell's games. Neville being dead hadn't fully registered just yet. "I . . . I was doing everything you said . . . why?"

"Because I have power over you, I am free to do what I want to your body and there's nothing that you can do to me to stop me. I can hurt you, I can cause you trauma, and I will never have to face any consequences for my actions. I don't care about your wellbeing or what suffering I place upon you, little girl." said Quirrell, his grin plastered on his face. "I can make you jump hoops - so to speak - and you can do nothing but comply. What I just did is kill the family line of Longbottom, it'll go down in tragedy in the annuls of history, perhaps it'll have political ramifications. Perhaps they'll even sing of a young boy's heroism. I care nothing for it. I am above such wound licking. All that matters is the violent act; what comes after . . . good and evil, celebrations of a young boy, political backlash, and other moral quandaries are merely quirks of fancy. Morality is just the interpretation of what comes after a violent act. But . . . all that truly matters is the act of violence itself. The act itself is truth, the reasoning that comes later are merely interpretations of that truth. The truth of violence is power; there is no such thing as good and evil, there is only the act of violence - the power over another - and what people tell themselves to rationalize the power imbalance after a violent event happens."

"I . . ."

"Fear not, I will not rape you. But do you see, little girl?" said Quirrell, his sick grin morphing into a sneer as he looked down at the weeping Senna. "Do you understand the knowledge I am imparting to you?"

"The ethics don't matter . . . all that matters is the power imbalance." said Senna dully, a sense of surrealness and detachment from the situation. Her mind still hadn't fully processed that Neville was one hundred percent dead and never coming back. The philosopher stone only preserved life, it didn't bring life back from the dead. "I can talk about wrongness, morality . . . how people don't deserve suffering . . . it changes nothing. I change nothing. What matters is that the person in power can act. Mercy and violence are . . . up to the person in power to decide. Even helping someone after trauma wouldn't erase trauma from having happened. Fairness . . . is just a word."

Quirrell stifled a chuckle. "You're sharp. Sharper than I ever expected. I'd say sharper than when I was your age. Most impressive. Perhaps you'll be more than Dumbledore's pawn someday. Ah . . . one more thing . . ."

Quirrell ran up to her and Senna saw his fist move quickly towards her eyes. A crunch and a sharp pain erupted around her left eye. Senna let out a yelp and screamed as she rolled on her back in pain. Her hands gingerly touched the bruised eye.

"WHAT?!" cried Quirrell, his voice eliciting fear for the first time. "What is this magic?!"

Senna looked up with her good eye to see the entire length of Qurriell's right arm crumble to dust from his right hand all the way up his body. Quirrell shot her a livid expression.

"It seems more was at play here than I realized. Thankfully, I am not the unsavory sort to rape children or the pain would have been much worse for me." said Quirrell, he clenched his teeth. His remaining arm quickly grabbed the stone. "It would seem that . . . I must take my leave. Otherwise, I will perish here and now for indulging in my sick fancy of revenge for your part in what happened that Hallow night. Remember, little girl, the Dark Lord will return . . . perhaps you'll be lucky and he'll show mercy by making you his bitch when that time comes. Remember well to fear the name as one fears God. With this, the Dark Lord's resurrection is assured. Well then, adieu."

Quirrell screamed aloud and a screeching pop resounded. The shattering of glass could be heard across all of Hogwarts. Senna's eyes widened. _The wards! He . . . did he destroy them?!_

Feeling her remaining strength leave her, Senna looked over to the vacant eyes of her best friend and continued to weep even as the tears stung her bruised eye. Senna closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

 _Why did it end like this? I'm so sorry, Neville . . . it's all my fault._

A white aura emitted from her body and healed her wound. Senna felt warmth flood her body as sleep claimed her. Once the white glow dissipated, cold shivers returned to her body as she lay unconscious on the dais floor.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express  
End of Term_

" _You acted like such a fucking Gryffindor and now Neville's dead because you wanted to play hero! We want nothing to do with you!"_

 _"Yeah, sorry but . . . you're just too fucking dangerous to be around. You got Neville killed. And let's face it, you bullied him into it. You're worse than Malfoy, you aren't really even a Puff. Just, stay out of our lives. We're no longer your friends."_

 _"Young lady you have completely disappointed me! How could you be so stupid as to fall for a trap?! Young Mr. Longbottom is dead because of you! I once thought of you as a Granddaughter, but clearly that was misguided. You're no hero, Senna. You're just reckless. You act with no thought involved. Perhaps . . . it was my fault for having faith in you to begin with."_

 _"You got my grandson killed! I loved you! I thought of you as family, and you go and do this?! My entire family line is dead because you wanted to play hero! Why the hell did you have to involve my precious Neville?! He was all I had! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THE LAST LONGBOTTOM! I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID MY POOR GRANDSON EVER DO TO YOU?!"_

 _"Senna . . . we're still your parents and we love you but . . . you've truly shamed us in the worst ways. We still need time to think about what you did. You'll be taking the train home."_

 _"Today, I regret to inform you all of the death of the beloved Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, due to the thoughtless actions of his best friend and confidante, Senna Lily Potter."_

Senna wept as she sat alone in the compartment. Her face buried in her hands, she took harsh breaths as she continued weeping. Her eyes were probably red-rimmed, but she continued to cry. _I was too impulsive . . . I guess maybe I just wanted glory? I wanted people to be proud of me. I thought Neville would get more respect, but in the end I just got him killed. I wanted to prove that I could make a difference and help people, why did it have to turn out this way?!_

Meanwhile, Harry sighed as he lugged his trunk onto the train and continued moving down the aisle to find a free compartment. _Why did I have to become the bloody punching bag of Slytherin after that idiot stopped those two arseholes from bullying Longbottom? I get cursed constantly and Snape does nothing to the Malfoys. This is all that bitch celebrity's fault._

He walked all the way to the back and opened an unlocked compartment door to find his estranged sister the only occupant. He narrowed his eyes, but paused upon seeing her head snap to attention towards him. Her puffy red eyes, tearstained cheeks, and pained look gave him pause. He hadn't seen her expression up close until now and had thought the crocodile tears jape had merit. Yet, gazing at her up close, Harry began to have doubt.

 _Ugh. Crying women are troublesome. I don't know how the bloody hell to act . . . should I just leave?_

Harry stood at the threshold and Senna simply stared. Both seemed unsure of what to do. Harry sighed. _It'll be too annoying to look for another compartment, I'll just . . . sit here and keep her company._

Harry hoisted the trunk on the opposite side of Senna and then locked it in place. He paused to catch his breath and after looking around, he went and closed the door to lock it, and then - after standing by the door for a few moments - he sat next to Senna and took out a book to read. He did not greet her.

Senna straightened her posture and looked out the window, but soon felt the overwhelming rush of emotion overtake her. She attempted to force herself to remain pensive. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness, don't show weakness . . ._

The flood of emotions overwhelmed her, her body shook, and she felt shivers reverberate throughout her body. She couldn't hold it back any longer as images of Neville's vacant eyes and the stinging words of her loved ones came flooding back. She put her palms on her face and let out a strangled yell as she resumed crying.

Harry stiffened. _Bloody fuck, I am bad at this. What do I do?_

He remained seated and let her cry. He felt a swell of anger at himself but soon buried it with his regular apathy. _I'm so bloody useless. She probably thinks I'm being a creep and an idiot. Whatever, not like anything I do matters. Crying girl next to me and all I can think of is myself. I really am horrible. I'll just keep quiet so I don't embarrass myself._

Senna continued to weep for another half hour. Once she felt exhaustion overtake her, she finally felt the tears stop and looked out the window.

 _Weeping in front of the brother who wants nothing to do with me. Could this day get any more bloody horrible? I'm such a fucking embarrassment to myself and everyone around me._ thought Senna, she sighed softly as she pointedly looked to the window. _I wish he didn't have to see me like this . . . see how pathetic his celebrity sister is. I guess it's just one more in a long list of shit that's happened. I bet he thinks I'm pathetic. Maybe that's why he's not talking to me? Well, he isn't judging me either . . . I'm grateful for that._

They remained silent all throughout the train ride. Once the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Senna quickly rose from her seat and collected her belongings. She looked over at Harry and opened her mouth. She quickly flushed and ran through the door.

 _I can't take it . . . I've humiliated myself enough._ thought Senna, feeling anger at herself. _I wanted to thank him for just being there but . . . I just can't do it. I'm too afraid that he'll think of me like all the others. I think he's just too nice to say it. I hate showing weakness in front of people. I don't want him to say that he thinks I'm pathetic like the rest of them. At least this way . . . I can pretend._

 _Thought as much,_ Harry thought, as he watched Senna leave. _She probably left because of how stupid I was acting. I'm no good at consoling people. She has Mum and Dad, her friends, and Dumbledore - I'm sure they help her grieve Neville's death. She is their chosen one, she probably gets all the help that she'll ever need. She doesn't need someone like me anyway. I'm too dumb to know how to console people. Couldn't even say one nice thing, because I was so afraid that I'd screw up the words._

Harry collected his belongings and sighed to himself. He proceeded to walk out to search for the Dursleys. _Back to hell on earth for the summer, I guess . . ._


	9. And, Here I Rot

And, Here I Rot

Summary:

The whispers of the Dementors ravage her mind and suffocate her already tainted soul. A visitor comes to mock her in her barren, dreary prison as she suffers from her self-degradation as her sanity spirals into madness.

* * *

The pitter-patter of footfalls echoed across the dark, dank, and dreary magical prison of Azkaban. The footfalls finally stopped outside of the highest security prison cell within the dark catacombs of Azkaban, deep underneath the prison exterior. Few outside of Azkaban knew of the location, fewer still held any desire to enter. The Dementors, while ostensibly being removed from the prison, were simply placed underground in the prison as there was no way to destroy them and the Ministry didn't wish to leave them roaming across the world to create more innocent casualties after Voldemort's fall.

The figure stopped at the glass panel that held the only prisoner there. With the Dementors removed, the prisoner finally shook herself awake from her nightmares and stood to see her visitor.

"Come to gloat?" asked the prisoner, her tone holding no vigor or spite.

"Hmph, what did you expect to happen to you, when you broke so many laws and became a murderer?" said Ginny Weasley, as she grimaced at the prisoner. "Your exactly like your father and mother. Such a shame, you were brought up in an entirely different location and in different circumstances, but you just repeated your parents mistakes. Could there be such a greater failure in recent Magical history?"

"And what would you know about them?" said Delphini, "Fancy reading newspapers and listening to your companions brag about ending the reign of the most feared Dark Lord ever, as you play lackey and the hero's fucktoy; somehow makes you know better than others?"

"I've been subjected to a Horcrux when I was eleven." said Ginny with finality.

Delphini used legilims as Ginny gave her the measured. Delphini tilted her head.

"What of it? Do you consider your anecdotal experience meaningful?" said Delphini, a smirk snaking its way up her lips. "Do you feel as if you know more, know better, because you were dumb enough to fall for such an obvious trap? Sorry to cut your holier than thou attitude, but falling for such a dumb trick and putting the lives of others in danger doesn't matter to me. You and I are different. You're the personal squeeze and plaything of the man who rescued you from your own stupidity. I'm a girl who is subjected to fear and loathing for simply existing. We are not on the same level."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, what a level! You're in prison and I'm not. Just how twisted and warped is your mind, I wonder?"

"What you say doesn't matter to me because I'm here in this prison cell. Nothing you say matters anymore. What would even be the point?" said Delphini, "I failed . . . what I wanted . . . what I always wanted . . ."

 _When you can't bring yourself to achieve your own dreams, no matter what. What other option is there? When everything you have lived and strove for is rendered null and void, what is there to believe in and hope for? Detaching from want would mean accepting death. Living for a life of purpose outside of this one would mean death._

"There's no point to it all anymore, what I wanted . . . I wanted a world. My own world, a new world, a dream that I could make true and live in. Was that deluded? Was I evil? Killing didn't matter, not really . . . because I could bring back anyone in my new world. I proved it by bringing back Severus Snape and other dead people. One more wouldn't matter. And . . . I just wanted a place where I belonged, where I was free . . ." said Delphini, head bowed as she spoke to herself, "I hardly feel any different from that character from the latest Blade Runner. The main character of that film; forced into an illusion and unable to distinguish or even find meaning in the world of illusion. So deluded in his fantasy love, that he kills a real person, someone who kissed him out of her own selfish and personal lust, for destroying the illusion of love that the illusion itself catalyzed. I felt so attuned to that . . . because like me, he always shot to kill. He was ruthless for his illusion as I was. But it didn't matter . . ."

Ginny laughed uproariously. "Do you listen to yourself? What a farce! You were a bloody idiot! Human filth, unworthy to even lick my boots! You still are! All you want is to be your Dark Lord daddy's pet toy and obey his commands like a good dog! You're just a dumb bitch with no ability to ascertain right from wrong. Truly psychotic! That is why you belong here!"

"No . . . no! I'm not psychotic! I did everything! I gave, and I gave, and all I wanted was for it to have meaning! To know that all my hard work being that stupid caretaker bitch's good girl would mean that my future would be a net positive! I soon learned . . . nothing is good enough for me! I wanted to be free of all this! I wanted to be happy! Why is that wrong?! I always acted good since I was a kid. I gave, and I gave, and I gave - I never once considered myself! I just . . . I wanted more! I sought more! That was the problem, that was the crux of it all! This world wasn't good enough for me! I had to constantly appeal to idiots and fools, and act as if I should feel good about pleasing others and thanking them for allowing me to exist in their personal space! I hated that! I wanted to build my own personal space! My own sense of self! I want so badly to change so much but I feel like now . . . no . . . I know now . . ." said Delphini, as tears fell down her cheeks. "That I don't belong anywhere or with anyone. I am totally and completely alone. I will never achieve my dreams, I will never gain self-acceptance or self-satisfaction, I will never be part of a better world of my own making, and I will never get to live for and be happy with living my own dreams. My dreams are an empty void of pointlessness. I will never achieve what I want in life. I'll just be here, locked in this cage, trapped in the suffering of my own tormented mind, treating myself horribly, and learning to justify treating myself like shit! Nobody loves me. All everyone sees is utter shit! I'm just a piece of shit to everyone! I give, and I give, and I'm just shit."

Silence descended between both women until Delphini broke it once more. "You never get anywhere in life by being nice . . . so I gave it my all and spoke of my frustrations and was only treated like a fucking monster! As if my personal lament justified all along ,their mistreatment of me! As if I don't have a right to be human! As if I don't matter and it was all justified! Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck everything!"

Ginny's bellowing laughter echoed across the dark, empty, and spacious prison once again. She briefly choked from laughing so hard at Delphini's misfortune. Once she calmed down, and her cheeks were no longer flushed, then she spoke again.

"You were an idiot. A girl with a stupid fantasy, justifying your own ego, and nothing else. Whatever ways you try to deviate from the truth, it remains that you killed a student of Hogwarts and broke several laws in your theft and use of the time turner." said Ginny, smirking smugly at Delphini and putting her arms to her hips. "You're a worthless fool. My son and his friend have learned from their childish escapade, but you . . . you never will and it is your fault, really. Regardless, nothing justifies you killing someone."

"You're just a stupid person reiterating your dumb shit after I already explained why it wouldn't fucking matter!" shouted Delphini, "Why waste my breath?! The world is too stupid to understand me! I am a prisoner shackled by the world and tortured by my own mind! I can never achieve anything! Being good only leads to being abused by others! Treating others with deference only means they treat you like shit! I wanted to _reject_ that! That inane, trite Christian premise that the world is merely suffering and nothing else! That all exist to suffer and nothing else! That this world is broken, shackled, and fallen and nothing else! Such a preposterous proposition can only logically lead to a self-fulfilling nihilism! A hatred for oneself! A loathing for all and everyone, for one's own ambitions, one's most sacred beliefs, one's sense of self, and one's sense of comfort! All of it is robbed and repudiated as the idle fancies of base impulses that must be reviled! What utter inhumane trash! People do not cry in funerals because they believe their loved ones are in heaven, they do so because they know their loves ones are gone forever!"

* * *

 _A Century Later_

112-year old Delphini's unstable sanity spirals into utter madness as she takes her last breath, dying in Azkaban prison alone, unloved, and unwanted with no point or purpose to her life.

A Watcher, a viewer, an outsider . . . that's what I am. That's how I rationalize this wretched existence.

 _Nothing gained, nothing achieved, just falling into disrepair, disuse, and non-existence . . . all calamity abounds to one and all that one wishes to be falls to ashes._

Jailed, imprisoned . . . entombed into hell. The Dementors whisper, they remind me to feel. I hate that. I'd rather just be so blissfully numb. To detach from my personal torment and suffering. The Dementors dark whispers remind me of the life I once knew and who I once was. Young, passionate, beautiful, and so blissfully stupid and naive; a little girl who thought she could change her future and her past - to re-write time itself as a goddess.

I know better now. I was arrogant, mischievous, and pained by the lack of love. I know better now . . . love doth not exist! It is an insipid lie meant to manipulate and coerce people into submitting to tyrants. Self-defense justifies all wrongdoing. All misery . . . all suffering.

 _All and everything a miserable cacophony, blinding and irritating one with vacuous nothings that cause only pain, pain, pain . . ._

I have thoughts, beliefs, values, opinions, and feelings . . . and none of it matters. I just watch as everything around me goes on, as I feel stuck in a glass candle, flickering with a torrent of hatred, apathy, bitterness, anger, dejection, rejection, self-loathing, and worst of all . . . a passionate desire to free myself and be something more.

I wanted a world - I received nothing. I wanted love - I received vilification. I wanted to be part of something beautiful, true, great, and powerful - I received loathing and mockery. Nothing I do ever mattered in life . . . nothing . . .

 _Fall, fall . . . plunge into the abyss. Let it warp and drown you as you choke for freedom and life._

Here I lay, at the precipice of my death. The smell of urine and poop have long since killed my memory of fresh air and flowers. The entrapped cage long since left abandoned as only my magic sustained my life for the past twenty years. All I knew abandoned, the world changed without me, and I left a prisoner without a trial. Long forgotten, long abandoned . . . a small speck of dust in history that is meant to be an afterthought and nothing more.

I have achieved nothing, I have accomplished nothing, and I will die doing nothing. I am a total failure. My intellect forces me to remember. My emotions spurn me with their own heavy-handed mockery and self-immolation.

I . . . am nothing . . . I find no meaning and purpose in this existence. I am shackled to wanting more and being unable to view detachment as objective and sensible. I am simply . . . a pathetic nothing. A non-entity. Stupid and foolish for having beliefs and desires. I am just a prisoner. Nothing . . .

 _For misery can never come . . ._

"It is called the human condition . . ." spoke the raspy, weak, and pitiful voice of Delphini Riddle, "because people wish to be cured of it!"

She coughed and wheezed as the last bit of her strength vanished and her magic soon became unable to sustain the remainder of her life with her own magic.

She thought of Harry Potter, the man who had caged her due to conflating her for her father and thinking it merciful to lock her in prison and promptly forget her entire existence. She thought of Albus and Scorpius, both of whom escaped any type of prison sentence and went on to live happy and successful lives after forgetting about her as merely a quirk of fancy in their lengthy lives, and of Hermione Granger-Weasley, the woman who sanctioned her prison sentence without any trial at all just so her family could remain unscathed from any political fallout.

Her name and memory of her dwindling as the years went by as soon people forgot that she even existed. Newspaper clippings disappearing in severity and dwindling to nothingness as her existence faded from their memories with time and the Daily Prophet stopped reporting on her, and soon enough they stopped sending it down in her Azkaban cell at all.

Her life and imprisonment forgotten as a quirk of fancy by people who took it upon themselves to cage her and leave her to rot without ever giving her a trial or her fair say in any of the judgments cast upon her. Branded to be exactly like her parents without anyone ever getting to know her personally. Nobody cared. That was life. Nobody would ever care.

She felt her vision fade, her body shivered, and the blood drained from her face as she felt her internal organs slowly shut down one by one with inevitable finality.

 _to end this wretched life . . ._

Delphini choked her last breath as she finally fell onto the dirty, smelly, and feces-ridden bed as her body slowly stopped moving, the warmth fled, and she died silently. Tears having long dried up decades ago as the world imprisoned and forgot about her. Leaving her to rot and suffer for the remainder of her life with no meaning or purpose.

Her body expelled her excrement one last time after her body expired of vitality. Left in a rancid odor of her own droppings mixed with her body, left to rot and continue the profuse stench of death.

It would be another year before the wardens remembered to check-up on her as her body slowly decayed into nothingness. It was all the world expected from her.


	10. Neurotic Catharsis

Neurotic Catharsis

Summary: Harry Potter should have known that destiny was not done with him. After Delphini's imprisonment, a new prophecy was sung from Trelanwry's lips before her untimely death. Harry must now choose between what is right and what is easy. Harry and Delphini must both grapple with what it means to save the world.

* * *

 _Seven years went by faster than I imagined it would . . ._ thought Delphini, as she observed her imprisonment with relative detachment. _To think this whole life of mine may end here . . . to think that I could endure such suffering and still continue on . . ._

Her eyes twinkled alight. _All thanks to you, my good boy._

She took a deep breath on her bed with her legs crossed and then exhaled. She emptied her mind and found her center as the thudding of footfalls echoed and stopped by the magical window keeping her imprisoned.

 _Hello there, O exalted Chosen One . . . !_

 _Shut up_ replied the voice inside of her head. _Leave me alone._

 _Oho . . .! What's wrong, my dear, sweet pen pal?_ replied Delphini, her lips twitching as she felt the discomfort of the other person in her head. _Are you truly so annoyed by my call?_

 _This isn't a call, this is a grand delusion of yours,_ replied the voice in her head, _And as soon as I find a way to end it, I will. I can't believe I haven't been able to push you out yet._

 _Why ever so angry? Why, indeed, would you even want to?_ replied Delphini, she let out a giggle in her cell before continuing to talk to the voice in her head. _You're the only thing keeping me sane, y'know. I've been sooo lonely! Would you come here and make me feel better? I promise I won't scream as you make me your secret teenage dream._

 _Very funny._ replied the voice inside of her head. _Stop pissing me off already. This is just another delusion of yours. Once I find out why I can't kick you out, I'll be sure to rectify it and get rid of you so you can't steal any of my secrets._

 _Awwww, but my sweet man! I would never hurt you! My intentions aren't foul, and since you're only guarding against that which is foul in their intentions, your mental wards cannot force me out for I have no such nefarious intentions upon your cute little head._ responded Delphini, forcing lips to remain in a straight line to prevent going into full blown laughter. The outside world would think her a madwoman. _Besides, don't you want to taste me again? See how much more of me, I can pour into you? See where all this love of mine can offer you?_

 _That . . . I . . . SHUT UP!_ snapped the voice inside of her head. _I don't even get why the fuck I keep hearing you or why the scar awoke me to you, when you were in another fucking timeline and the horcrux was long dead! GET OUT DELPHINI!_

 _It's love, my dearest. We are destined for it. As Dumbledore said, it is the strongest emotion imaginable. Was it not you who said and believed that love conquers all?_ said Delphini, she burst into a fit of giggles. The Dementors quickly fled from the madwoman. _Besides, just imagine hot, sweaty, and ticklish feeling of your cock in my lips. You can go as far as you want too . . . make me your personal fucktoy, put a baby in me, and keep it a secret however you please._

 _SHUT UP, DELPHINI!_ throttled the voice through the connection. _I'm married, I have children, and I'm far above your age. Enough of this farce! Shut up!_

 _You cannot deny destiny, my love; you heard her prophecy same as I._ Delphini couldn't help the devious smirk on her lips as she said the next part. _Paint the inside of my walls like a canvass, seeped in your love juice and bestow upon me the miracle of motherhood._

 _Trelawnry's final prophecy doesn't mean shit. She was senile when she said it._ responded the voice inside of her head. _She died soon afterwards . . . there's no reason to-_

 _Stop deceiving yourself, O destined lover. Let's face it, it was the same manner in which she prophecized your birth, my father's resurrection, and her dying doesn't change the effects._ responded Delphini, swiftly. _You and I are to be together. It is destiny. I am yours and your current partner can only ever lead to the world's ruin. Only our child can save the future. Give in and accept it. Accept that you and I exist solely for each other. The splendor of our lovemaking would yield such a benefit for us both . . . and for the future of the human race._

 _I . . ._ There was a pause from the other voice. _ENOUGH OF-!_

Delphini took a deep breath, exhaled, and flooded their link with all her burning, unrestrained emotions. Her hate, her love, and even her lust for the voice. The voice let out a muted scream, before quieting and remaining silent in pause as Delphini kept throttling their link with wave upon wave of her emotional states to express her deepest feelings so that the voice would feel them flood their being as well. A downpour of conflated emotions swelled within the mind of the enigma that she had contacted.

 _I'll be anything for you . . ._ projected Delphini, _so come, come and take me. Take what is yours. I'll give myself willingly and you can enjoy any brief, secret respite that you wish. If you do come . . . I'll remove every article of clothing and reveal myself to you. My dominating vulnerability on full display. Do not pretend that you do not want me. I can feel your feelings. You do not wish it otherwise, deep down. Take what you own._

No response came, silence descended in her head. After two hours of monitoring for any sort of stimulus as a response, Delphini closed the link and began her stretching routine for the next hour and a half.

A smile tugged at her lips. _Only one way to be sure, all I must do is sit back and wait. My answer will soon come and find me._

* * *

Harry Potter scowled as the memories over the years flooded back as a defense from Delphini's sexual images. He sorely wished blood flow to the tent of his pants the hid his arousal would stop. His cheeks flushed as he continued to force himself to do deskwork in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He thought over how it all started. Before, Delphini had shown him images of her anger and her violent imagination. Harry had been able to block her easily. Harry had felt the strength of his choice and rightness in his decision to bypass the law and seal her away in Azkaban. Then, once it was clear that she couldn't harm him with her hate, she had - perhaps out of boredom or perhaps by mere chance - sent the memory of herself masturbating. The result was immediate. Harry had nearly fell on the floor and remained in shock for at least ten minutes. He had kept the link shut tight as possible from any further images desiring to harm, but Delphini had sensed the emotional stimulus and internalized reaction.

She had sensed his curiosity and confusion on why she sent him the image . . . and felt his arousal.

Delphini seemed to have become giddy in either anger or happiness . . . perhaps even an intermixing of both emotions. She had kept sending the images and Harry could sense her giddiness, pleasure, and smug satisfaction at his reaction to seeing her bare body and her masturbation. Harry had been able to stymie the images after clearing his mind of any negative predisposition and intentions that she had; however, the images bypassed his mental exercises. Harry had adamantly refused to believe there was no malicious intent in her continuing her actions.

Only until stuck in a cabin of Hogwarts Express with Trelanwry during a routine security check to Hogwarts and a check on student rights. She had prophesized her final prophecy before immediately dying. The shock of the moment had stunned him. After it was determined that Harry had nothing to do with it, the words that were engraved into his mind had long since been sifted and learned by Delphini when his defenses were weak when dealing with the spiraling Daily Prophet reaction, court meetings, and public reaction to Trelanwry's mysterious death in the cabin.

 _THE TYRANT OF DEATH SHALL COME TO DESTROY ALL OF THE WORLD THROUGH PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION!_

 _THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD . . . SHALL ENJOIN AND GIVE BIRTH TO THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD WITH THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY . . . TO COMPLETE THEIR MUTUAL PURPOSE TO END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH._

 _HE WILL SACRIFICE ALL THAT HE KNOWS AND GIVE HIMSELF TO THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY IN A VOW . . . OR DOOM THE WORLD TO COMPLETE DESTRUCTION._

 _FOR ONLY THE VANQUISHER AND THE DARK LORD'S BLOODLINE TOGETHER CAN BIRTH THE ONE WHO WAS CHOSEN TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION . . ._

 _THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD AND THE DARK LORD'S LAST BLOODLINE MUST SAVE THE WORLD BY VOWING TO BIRTH THE SAVIOR OR THE WORLD WILL REMAIN DOOMED TO PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION._

 _FOR ONLY THE SAVIOR CAN END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH . . . THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD . . . SHALL ENJOIN AND GIVE BIRTH TO THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD WITH THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY . . . TO COMPLETE THEIR MUTUAL PURPOSE TO END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH._

Harry felt his manhood harden and groaned. He closed his eyes and felt a headache as he repeatedly tried to drive down the urge to go to Azkaban and have sex with Delphini.

 _My purpose and suffering throughout my life wasn't just to be some fucking toy and bring about someone else's existence! I'm not some tool of fate!_ thought Harry, as his mind flooded with images of when he nearly caved in and had entered Azkaban to fulfill the burning need and procreate with Delphini. Harry felt even his morals hurt him. _I . . . I won't betray Ginny or my children! I . . . sure, it's tough but . . . I want my future to be of my own choosing! I don't exist to just make some savior of the world like some cog . . . but what if I really do doom everything?_

Delphini had been shocked and cut off the connection for several weeks upon learning the prophecy through the link and then had flooded his mind with more sexual images, evidently accepting her predestined purpose of being mother to the savior of the world. She had immediately sent an overflow of images of either her masturbating or her dreams of them making love. Harry, in a moment of weakness, had nearly caved in and regretted it ever since as she had combined the fantasy with the real sexual experience in which they nearly went all the way in lovemaking. Harry felt ashamed of himself for having his desires for Delphini and self-loathing for not going through with it because of what it would cost. He had refused to tell anyone and kept secrets just like in his school years.

 _I suppose some habits never change . . ._ thought Harry, as he considered the bleak prospects of the future should he and Delphini not fully commit to saving the world from some nefarious tyrant. _Even after all these years . . . I'm shackled to a prophecy and hiding the consequences. Fuck my life. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Life is just a repeat of the same fucking day unto death._

More images came flooding towards him. He felt his arousal spurned into rigidness once more. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to cry out as images of himself touching Delphini and Delphini touching herself as she gave him a devious look with her eyes. She was mouthing silently about what he could do to her at his leisure.

Memory of the final prophecy came to him again. Harry's arousal intensified and he tried to regulate his breathing. He sighed to himself as he slowly finished his deskwork. He looked at the clock, it was a full two hours after he was suppose to clock out, and he sighed to himself. Upon finishing all the paperwork, Harry reorganized his desk and headed out of the Ministry of Magic.

He threw a pinch fo floo powder onto the fireplace, stepped in, and spoke the next words without a second thought.

"Azkaban prison, warden's office."

The flames enveloped him and teleported him to his destination.

* * *

She tried to rip the back of her only article of clothing, her bedroom sheets, but Harry's wand flew to his hand and pointed directly towards her. The clothing clung to her body and Delphini pouted at Harry.

" _None_ of that," snapped Harry, scowling at Delphini. "I've come to settle this farce."

"Then take what is yours, destiny defines me as your personal reward. My existence is meant to solely service yours and make you feel better." said Delphini, her lips twitching upward to form a grin. "What's wrong, O destined lover? Don't you want to take what's yours? Use me, beat me, fuck me - my life is your personal property as defined by fate."

"What the bloody hell?!" snapped Harry, his voice ringing in his ears as he glared at the smiling, nearly nude, and much younger woman. His arousal intensified and a painful tent in his pants formed. Delphini's lips twitched further upward after briefly looking downward before gazing directly upon his eyes. "How the hell can you be okay with this?! With any of this?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Delphini's eyebrow moved upward and stood at full height, her breasts jiggling as she did so. The hardness in Harry's pants increased as Delphini spoke. "You and I have always been ruled by fate, Harry. For my part, I could never escape this shadow of yearning for a life I never had because of you - and it was you who locked me up here. There's no moving past that, if we must live in this timeline. And I understand now . . . the same applies to you and what my biological father did to you. There's no escaping or turning back from this - even if we were to rewrite the timeline, I doubt fate would be so forgiving and would probably condemn us both to an even stricter destiny. We were meant for, and exist to, give birth to our child. That is what destiny commands of both of us. Perhaps we are just cogs in greater scheme and have no freewill of our own, but it matters little. Fate has decreed that only we together can truly bring each other happiness. Is that, in and of itself, not worth it? Do people not sacrifice everything for the sake of happiness?"

"Happiness? What about _freedom_? The freedom to choose our own lives for ourselves?" snapped Harry, scowling at the young woman. His manhood hardening at her grimace and fearful gaze. Images of himself forcing himself upon her were already flooding his mind. "Why should either of us, or anyone for that matter, be repeatedly expected to sacrifice our livelihoods and freedom for this twisted bloody game that none of us are privy to?"

"Ah, but neither of us ever truly got to choose our lives, Harry. We've just been tools of fate." said Delphini, shaking her head. "And ask yourself this, the question that's hurt both of us, why did any of these prophecies even exist? Why did the one between you and my father come to existence before your birth? Evidently, we know the answer now. To force us to take steps for some existential threat to the cosmos itself so that we may give birth to the cosmos's savior. Laws, morality, your marriage, and my imprisonment . . . none of that matters. All human social concepts are neutral to providence by their very meaninglessness. Our lives have simply been kept as they are so that we may fulfill our duty to give birth to the savior of the world. We cannot reject or deny fate, my dearly beloved. Our lives have no greater purpose than to serve our destiny. To be beholden to what is beyond our knowledge and to be used over and over again."

" _To be used over and over again is an eternal hell,_ " said Harry, "What use is even striving to be happy with such a life as ours? What use is choice? No matter what we do, all is chosen beforehand and beyond our control."

"It is purpose that drives humans," said Delphini, her lips twitching again. She looked Harry directly in the eyes as she walked over. "It is purpose that humans constantly elect to fall under. No matter the age or era . . . humans of all kinds have consistently humbled themselves in resignation to a power greater than themselves. God, the nation-state, the ethnic background, the political ideology, and so forth. Humbling themselves for a meaning that they see as greater than them. In truth, this is _no_ different. We would act and behave for a purpose beyond ourselves, as all humans strive to do."

Harry's eyes flashed. "A predestined fate is not a choice! All of those people can choose to follow or believe!"

"That is a convenient falsehood," rebuked Delphini, shaking her head. "By measuring human behavior alone, people largely stay in packs of ethnic background, their family's religion, their cultural heritage, and so forth. They are considered ones roots _because_ they existed before a person was born. Tradition and authority come from such roots. Shall we disappoint the world due to our arrogance, or should we submit ourselves to the greater purpose bestowed upon us?"

As she spoke her words, Delphini walked over to Harry and moved her hand onto his wand hand. Her body was close to his, her husky breath tickling his throat, and her eyes gazing at him with need. The painful erection hardened further as he felt her body close to his own. She gently pried his wand off of his hand and threw it on the floor. Her lips inches from his own as she gently tilted her head.

"No more words . . ."

She undid the strap of the bed cloth and both of them allowed it to fall to the floor as Delphini's bare and youthful body stood exposed to Harry.

"Take me," whispered Delphini to Harry's ears. "It's destiny . . . all of our struggles, everything we've both suffered . . . it's all for this moment. Let's save the world . . . it is our shared purpose. Fuck me, ruin me as you wish, and father the future savior of the world."

Harry let go of the last vestiges of his restraint as he forced his lips on her welcoming ones. Their tongues danced, Harry roughly forcing his lips on her, and Delphini widening her mouth to give him more entrance. Her breasts pressed firmly on his shirt and her hands going toward his hips to undue his belt. Delphini threw his belt off and began to unbutton and unzip his jean pants. Harry forcefully shoved her away, Delphini's eyes widened in surprise, and then she pouted. Harry walked closer to her, pulled her up by her underarms, and tossed her naked body onto the bed. He quickly got on the bed and climbed above her.

Delphini's eyes glinted with lust as she obediently widened her legs to opposite sides and blew Harry a kiss. Her womanhood spread wide to fulfill her purpose in life and live beholden to Harry's manhood. Delphini's eyes flashed. "Pound me. Pound what's yours. Pound me into my place beneath you, my destined Master."

Harry removed both his jeans and underpants, Delphini bent her right leg and kicked them off of him before looking up at him in a conflation of love and lust-filled eyes, and spread her legs once more for him. Harry positioned himself and plunged his manhood straight into her womanhood, his balls smacking her folds as he did so, and he let out a cry of pleasure and pain. Delphini cried out in pleasure and pain as well.

"Yes, do it . . . more . . . please . . ." said Delphini, gazing at Harry with unveiled lust and love. "Let's embrace our destiny."

Harry began thrusting back and forth into Delphini's walls as his mind was set ablaze with images of how to pound her in different positions and create more pleasure for both of them.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" cried Delphini, as her hips buckled, her breasts jiggled, and her back stretched as Harry gradually increased the pacing of his relentless pounding. "Ohhh . . . breed me! Put a baby in me and let us fulfill the purpose of our existences!"

Harry continued thrusting inside Delphini; he allowed himself to turn loose as he pounded into her womanhood with unrelenting vigor. Delphini mewled and cried as her breasts jiggled and her body moved back and forth from Harry's thrusts. Harry pulled and pinched her breasts as he thrust into and out of her at his relentless speed. Delphini's head moved back as she cried out from Harry's thrusts.

Harry's mind was like a wildfire as images of where to place his hands, prospects of turning her over to fuck her in the ass, and binding her to force her to gag on his manhood rained down his thoughts. All the while, his guilt over betraying Ginny and his family had vanished almost as soon as he had penetrated Delphini. His heart soared and his elation - _his happiness_ \- at fulfilling destiny's chosen purpose for him caused him to only feel a swell of pride and humble goodness at achieving what was expected of him.

Delphini's walls clamped around his manhood as he buried his cock into her walls with another deep thrust. Delphini's legs wrapped around his hips in a locked position, and she moved a hand to firmly hold the hand with his wedding band that was positioned atop her right breast.

"Swear it." said Delphini, her voice desperate yet demanding. Her eyes gazing piercingly upward at him as he penetrated her womanhood and had his hips locked in place by her legs. "Swear to myself and to our destiny that you and I belong together from henceforth and that I am your destined marital life partner upon our magic for the sake of our future. Swear that you exist to breed me to father any children and that I exist to mother the savior of the world."

 _Ah, I see . . ._ thought Harry, his mind still being drowned in images of making her cry out by pounding her in different sex positions. _If I swear then this magic ritual will be considered a far deeper bond, an unbreakable vow, that would nullify Ginny as my wife and cause any children with her to become penniless bastards. Delphini would be my wife and any children of hers fathered by me would be the only trueborns._

Harry removed his shirt and undershirt as his mind kept raining down his carnal desires for her. He moved his face down to Delphini's left ear and whispered. "I swear."

Delphini's eyes beamed as they both kissed each other. He thrust into her roughly once more and her walls clamped down on his manhood as she came. His manhood spilled forth inside of Delphini with four spurts. Impregnating her with the savior of the world as they held each other close and climaxed together.

The prophecy was fulfilled, the world would be saved, and Harry's personal life and personality would irrevocably shatter before his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke with the sunlight of Azkaban filtering through the bars of Delphini's dank prison. He felt a sliver of surprise at the weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Delphini clinging to and lying atop his body. Their nether regions still joined and her soft snore reverberating on top of his bare chest as she slept on top of him.

 _I thought she'd be out of here with my wand, taking all the money in my vault, and leaving me to regret everything about this decision. I guess that only happens in bullshit moralizing stories._

Delphini snuggled closer seemingly subconsciously and Harry's heart swelled with both happiness and need. Harry waited a few minutes and Delphini slowly awoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't just try to escape," muttered Harry, as Delphini moved up and stretched her upper body. Their pelvises and nether regions still intertwined. "I would have thought that you would take the prophecy as a ticket to dupe me and blame the world itself."

"What would be the point of that?" said Delphini stretching her shoulders. She suppressed a giggle as Harry's manhood slowly hardened inside of her folds and her folds began clamping on him. "I told you, didn't I? I am yours. We exist only to please each other and birth the savior of the world. We must fulfill our mutual purpose because it is our inherent nature given by that which is greater than ourselves."

"Hard to believe you feel this way now," said Harry, quirking an eyebrow at his new wife. Delphini giggled outright. "Let me guess . . . the image of your masturbation was determined by fate too? I would have been unsurprised if this was simply an elaborate prank from you, but it's the truth. Fate shaped our lives to birth a savior in this moment. How can you be okay with this? Why did you come to accept it? Why didn't you struggle and fight?"

"Oh, how easily your mind forgets, my dear beloved Master. I _did_ fight my fate. I fought it all my life. I fought tooth and nail to change the timeline to create my own perfect version of the world and it failed spectacularly. In the end, fate punishes those who disobey. Fighting fate for me meant being convicted of crimes without a trial, feeling guilty for a murder, feeling pitied and deemed pathetic by your friends, and being locked in Azkaban while being perceived as a delusional menace by the world." said Delphini, Harry frowned. "Do you remember what you did before you corrected the timeline? Showing your son, Albus, the death of your parents as my father murdered them? Did you ever question why you chose such a decision? It was fate. In the same vein that we reject arguments counterintuitive to our self-described identities without conscious awareness of it, fate changes our personality without our conscious awareness. When I accepted and gave in, my wants and desires changed - as have yours."

Harry rose to a sitting position, Delphini readjusted herself so that she could sit better, and Harry pulled her legs toward him as he totally buried his shaft into her womanhood. Delphini wrapped her legs around his back and pressed her body on his chest. She moved her face onto his shoulder and hugged tightly.

"It makes sense," said Harry, as he began thrusting deeply into his fated partner once again. Delphini cried out in pleasure from Harry's thrusting and held him closer to her. "My priorities changed the moment I accepted this as inevitable and unalterable right before taking you fully. I stopped caring for my erstwhile family and I thought I'd regret it later . . . but instead I feel nothing for them. I just want to be here and explore all the sexual fantasies I have to keep fulfilling with you. The house elves have likely kicked them out penniless already and I don't even care to see them or meet with them ever again."

"That's fate for you," said Delphini, as she turned her face toward Harry. Their faces inching closer. "It'll change your emotional state to make us more complicit with its aims once we accept it as inevitable. Now, I desire nothing more than to bear your children. I want to give the Weasley clan a run for its money and try to have at least seven with you."

"Funny," said Harry, as thoughts of pounding into Delphini flooded his mind once again. "I want the same thing. I want to hear you scream and beg for me to make you pregnant with more children."

No more words were said. Their mouths met and their tongues danced against each other as both pressed their bodies closer in their heated passion. Harry continued thrusting inside Delphini as he held her hips with one hand and the back of her head with another. She bounced on his lap as he continued his thrusting and gradually intensified it into a full-fledged pounding of her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as they continued kissing as Harry continued to roughly pound her; her breasts jiggling in a circular motion up and down, her hands pressed on his cheeks, and her moans of pleasure echoing in Harry's ears from their intense snog session.

Delphini's walls clamped around his manhood and Harry felt the pressure build just before the feeling of her walls clamping on his shaft. He released four spurts inside of her and felt his heart soar from his obedience to fate. Delphini felt her own heart soar from her obeisance to her destiny by allowing fate to take its course and becoming pregnant with the chosen savior of fate. Her oath marriage to Harry having pardoned her from Azkaban for having fulfilled the prophecy. The Magical Law Enforcement's records of marriages and pardons updated automatically. Both felt satisfied having fulfilled their predestined nature to save the world as destiny decreed. For that is how destiny meant for them to feel.


	11. The Psychotic Thrill of Darkness

Summary: Lord Voldemort learned the full contents of the prophecy from Severus. He has Delphini earlier through Bellatrix. Delphini grew up to focus her studies more on aspects of psychological manipulation and torture after Voldemort's defeat on Halloween. Upon resurrecting and securing Harry's capture, Lord Voldemort decides to put his daughter's training to good use to prevent Harry from interfering with his takeover of Magical Britain. He recognizes that Harry is but a child and thus ill-equipped to handle psychological torture.

* * *

Lord Voldemort surveyed the growing number of attendants to his resurrection. He looked down at his mortal nemesis as he finished his speech. Harry Potter was securely bound to the tombstone. He briefly thought of making a spectacle of trouncing Harry Potter in front of his followers and then dismissed the impulse at once.

 _No, the method to keep this boy secure and away from interference must be . . . layered._ thought the Dark Lord, he used legilimency on the boy's mind, scanning for a weakness to exploit, and found an interesting predicament regarding the boy's home life. His lips twisted in a snake-like smile. _Yes, that should do nicely._

Lord Voldemort cleared his throat. "Now, an introduction is in order. In honor of my resurrection and for Bella's unyielding loyalty and spectacular performance in staying out of prison, I shall introduce you all to my sole heir, my daughter. Delphini Gaunt."

Harry's eyes widened as the people in dark robes and white masks shuffled and stepped apart as the shortest figure among them walked up to Lord Voldemort and kneeled. The short, small figure moved back to its feet and stood silent.

"In the thirteen years of my absence, Bella has raised my sole heir in the appropriate pureblood customs and knowledge of her birthright. Remove the cowl and mask, let our family see the visage of Slytherin's future blood." said Lord Voldemort, the girl moved her cowl back and let loose her raven hair. She took off the mask and let it fall to the ground. Harry stared as the girl's silvery eyes looked at him. A youthful visage gazed back at Harry. _She can't be any older than me, she looks around thirteen._ Voldemort continued. "Now, for our guest, the elusive Harry Potter, I'm sure you've wondered why, ever since learning of me from that oaf, why it was that I targeted you and what truly transpired that night. Were you ever curious? I'm sure you were. Allow me to fill you in, Harry, on what Dumbledore was too cowardly to tell you."

And then Lord Voldemort spoke of a prophecy and recited the full prophecy in front of Harry and his own followers. Harry gaped and the Death Eaters murmured amongst themselves in low hisses. The young girl stood silent and gazed impassively at the proceedings, she occasionally shot glances of curiosity at Harry. Voldemort waved his hand and the gag on Harry's mouth was removed. Harry coughed and then took a few breaths before gazing up at the cat-like eyes of the Dark Lord who had ruined his life.

"That . . . that can't be right," said Harry, barely above a whisper. "I'm just me. Just Harry. I don't have any special qualities. I can't be your equal. I can't beat you in a duel. That prophecy has to be wrong."

Lord Voldemort chuckled as the Death Eaters laughed at his pitiful answer. Voldemort held a hand up and they became silent. Once lowering his hand, Voldemort gazed at Harry straight in the eyes as he spoke. "You give yourself too little credit, Harry Potter. Once learning of the prophecy, I researched your family line. Your mother was nothing special. No one of consequence. But your father . . . he, you, I, and my daughter are the last remaining heirs to the Peverell Brothers. Dark sorcerers who dabbled in the most insidious magicks and conquered death. Your parseltongue, your love of flight, your desire for strength, and your resourcefulness . . . you are too much like me, but only in all the wrong ways. You've squandered your gifts and talent, you chose to reject greatness and became a mere Gryffindor. Imagine how much further both you and Dumbledore could have gone, had you the ambition to truly work at a goal."

Harry shivered as he felt a darkness intrude his mind. He turned his gaze to Delphini and the darkness grew colder and more refined. He broke eye contact to stare back at Lord Voldemort once more. Voldemort had a thin smile on his visage, clearly holding mirth for Harry's behavior.

"I had thought you were capable of besting me . . . but because of your choices, because of how you lived your life . . . you are no more than a tool of Dumbledore's. A mere pawn that is to be used and discarded for his greater good." said Lord Voldemort, a chuckled hiss echoing from his voice. "The key portion is ' _Neither can live, while the other survives'_ which means, so long as you are neutralized, I will never die. No one else can hope to harm me but you and you are but a mere child. I had thought you my thorn, but I've had a shift in perspective. You are the key to my immortality. All I must do, is prevent you from ever fighting back against me and Great Britain - no, the _world_ \- will bow down to Lord Voldemort."

Harry shivered as fear spread through his body at the Dark Lord's words. _I have to get back to Hogwarts._ thought Harry, as he tried to suppress his panic. The ache in his leg worsening. _I have to warn them all!_

"Now, I had thought of making a spectacle of trouncing you, but I've decided to defer and grant a boon to my dear daughter." said Lord Voldemort, turning his attention to Delphini. "A reward to you, Harry Potter. Now, Delphini, what shall we do with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Delphini moved her eyes from Harry, to Lord Voldemort, and then turned her attention to someone a slight spot away from Harry. "Wormtail, come over here."

Wormtail obeyed immediately and moved to bow at the feet of Delphini Gaunt. Delphini chuckled. "Good. Give me that extra wand that you have."

Wormtail wordlessly passed Harry's wand to Delphini. He didn't spare Harry a gaze and seemed to purposefully ignore him.

Delphini took the wand in both her hands and caught Harry's eyes as she stared at him. She smiled for a few seconds as she gripped his wand tightly . . . and then snapped his holly, phoenix feather wand in half.

"Stupefy." muttered the young girl and Harry's world went black.

* * *

Harry awoke and groggily shook his head. He looked around to see a luxurious room with Slytherin crests as decorations. He pulled off the covers and his eyes widened as he noticed that he was stark naked. Harry made a closer inspection and noticed glowing bracelets and anklets on his hands and legs. He frowned as he tried to move off the bed.

"Guh!" Harry cried as he fell back down on the bed and noticed the ward of pure light shimmer into invisibility again. He scowled at the ward. "What is going . . .?"

Memories of what transpired flooded his mind. His eyes widened as he began pounding his fists onto the ward to no avail. It felt as if he was smashing his hands into solid granite as it wouldn't budge. "My wand . . . but it's gone . . . no! I have to warn everyone!"

Suddenly, the wrist and anklet bands shimmered and Harry's body was pulled back onto the bed with his body sprawled. "What the bloody . . .? Bloody ugh, Voldemort trapped me! But why am I naked?! What the bloody hell happened?!"

The silk curtains adorning the foot of the bed parted. Harry looked up to a large white screen. He noticed a giant, magicked monitor television on the wall past the foot of the luxurious king-sized bed. He then looked directly in front of him and scowled.

"You!" snapped Harry, scowling at the figure in Death Eater robes. He flushed as he realized his compromising situation and the fact her eyes were glued to his nether region. She was giggling at him. "What the fuck is all this?!"

Delphini pushed back the cowl and let loose her raven-hair. Her silver eyes flickering from Harry's eyes to his growing hard on. Delphini licked her lips suggestively. Harry felt his stomach plummet as he shivered in fear . . . and his erection hardened at her silent and contemplative stare.

Her eyes moved back to stare directly at his green ones. Harry's blush intensified as he felt the wind on his nether regions and could practically feel her staring at both his manhood and his eyes. His erection grew more rigid to his chagrin as her hawk-like gaze routinely moved between his privates to his eyes. After a moment of staring, Delphini broke the silence and responded.

"Oh, what's wrong? The bed and comforters not to your liking?" said the daughter of Voldemort, giggling as Harry struggled with the magicked shackles. "I shall answer your question once you speak cordially. If you cannot behave yourself, then I shall withhold the right to explain anything to you."

"When I get free from here, I'll-" Harry was interrupted by her cackling giggles.

"Oh, I am sure," said Delphini, looking squarely at Harry's twitching, fully erect manhood. "That there are many, _many_ things that you wish to do to me."

Harry blushed as Delphini giggled again, his manhood having become fully erect from his precarious situation. She eyed his manhood speculatively as she moved her hands to her shoulders. "Did you ever wonder why Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't have a sexual education class or why, despite all the snog sessions and presumed promiscuity, nobody ever got pregnant?"

Harry frowned. "What? I don't understand what you're asking."

"It is because sex is a sacred act among pureblood traditions. While Muggle loving filth like the Weasley clan betrayed their culture and adopted to preposterous Muggle superstitions that vilify us, our culture taught us one where being combined at the hip is the ultimate act of union by the sharing of our fluids to create life - the ultimate magical union." said Delphini, gazing at Harry's cock and smiling. Ignoring his question. "Once bound by the hip, the two are forever bound by magic oath to live for each other. Their marriage is recognized as impermeable and to violate it, is to denounce one's rights to their House, their family wealth, their pureblood privileges, and rids one of their magic upon the union taking hold and being violated. This bond, this sacred oath so intimate within our culture, had this illogical and nonsensical ceremonial process of muggle superstition impose itself by the harping stupidity of muggle-borns to poison what was an immaculate and pure aspect of cultural love and heritage with pointless showmanship of altars and vows that served no significance. All for some consecration to a God that repeatedly makes it clear that witches and wizards are unwelcome and evil. Such a farce should never have been allowed. Which is precisely why . . ."

The television flickered into existence to show a wide shot of the Quidditch pitch where the third task had been held. It was reminiscent of Dumbledore's memories in the pensive. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth hung ajar as Delphini moved the dark robes off of her shoulder.

The robes fell to the ground beyond Harry's eyesight and Harry stared in shock, revulsion, and felt his cock harden at the visage presented before him. There stood Delphini Gaunt, the daughter of Lord Voldemort, stark naked in front of him with a predatory smile. Her thin and short frame, porcelain skin, pert breasts, and shaved womanhood on full display for Harry to see.

Before Harry could think over what was happening, Delphini got onto the foot of the bed and moved on all fours. Her face hovered inches from his cock. Harry's heart began to thump violently.

"You can't do this!" snapped Harry, in a rising panic. Hoping to drown to quiet with his urgent shout. Delphini's eyes flicked from the head of his penis to his green eyes. Harry felt an oppressive weight upon his mind. "We . . this is insane! I'm fourteen, and you're what? Thirteen?!"

Delphini's lips moved upward as she nodded to him. She licked her lips as she resumed gazing at his exposed manhood with an eager visage. "My Dark Father wishes to reward you and I on such a job well done for his resurrection. He knows of your home life that Dumbledore forced upon you. You and I shall wed as magic permits, we shall enjoin and I will make a new life for you. I shall love you in place of the suffering that you endured. Your cock . . . is mine."

The television flicked once again to show Lord Voldemort appear with in the middle of the Quidditch pitch in the labyrinth. Shock, disbelief, and screams of horror resounded from the stadium as people began to flee en masse. The Tri-wizard cup dropping from his hand as he waved his now free hand and the large segment of the Gryffindor bench erupted in a massive fire as if a volcano had erupted. The screaming seemed to plateau as thousands died from the ensuring fire. Harry could make out Hermione and Ginny screaming in unison. "RON!" as the screen seemed to zoom in at the aftermath of a small brush of fireball having hit Ron Weasley square in the face and burning his head to a crisp.

Just as Harry watched the proceedings, Delphini began to affectionately kiss the open slit of his penis. She held her lips on his manhood as she emphatically kissed his tip.

"NO!" bellowed Harry. His cries echoing around the room. He fought vigorously against the restraints to no avail. The more pressure he exerted, the more the pressure forced him back to remaining still as images of the carnage continued and Delphini finished her sloppy kiss on his thick, hard cock.

Harry averted his gaze, moving his body back onto the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Harry growled aloud as a white screen shimmered into existence and continued to show him the next set of events. Lord Voldemort had cast a green jet of light at the same time that he had blasted and incinerated alive thousands of Gryffindors in seconds. Dumbledore was shoved from behind by Mad Eye Moody and had no time before Voldemort's killing curse slammed into his face. The Leader of Light fell over dead as Moody transformed into some unknown man and cast the killing curse on Severus Snape, who turned towards him in shock. The impostor Moody then attacked the Minister of Magic.

Delphini pressed her lips on his balls and began to lick, kiss, suckle, and gently nibble them as she muttered to herself. "Oh what a glorious man, you are. Oh Harry, oh my love. Your cock is magnificent! Oh, I need you in my mouth! Your cock belongs in my mouth, where I can give it the pleasure that it deserves!"

The image shifted once again to show both Ginny and Hermione chained to a dark dungeon wall. Ginny was crying, while Hermione glared at the surrounding Death Eaters with masks. A group of them moved toward both girls and began to forcibly rip their clothes off. "No, _no_!" cried Ginny, before being harshly slapped by one of the men ripping her clothes off.

Delphini stopped her ministrations on Harry's balls and moved her head to hover above the tip of his penis again. She giggled to herself. "Oh Harry, all that suffering and stress, let me help you with all your needs and take all the stress away."

Delphini engulfed the head of Harry's manhood into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as she slurped, sucked, and her tongue and mouth continued to engulf his cock up to his balls. Delphini moved back to the tip and then repeated diving down his shaft in a continuous process. Each fellatio was quicker in pace than the last, her tongue licked around different crevices each time she engorged her mouth with his penis, and her moans of pleasure gradually increased in a crescendo alongside each quickening pace.

The chains on Ginny were released after the last of her clothes were ripped off. Ginny vigorously shook her head as she kept screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! NO!" echoed around the walls alongside her wailing and shrieks as three of the Death Eaters began to unfasten their pants. Ginny got out of the grip of several of them and ran as fast as she could.

A spell struck her from behind and her arm shattered, blood sprayed across the entire floor, and the remains of her right arm smashed into a wall. Ginny cried in agony as she fell to her knees and tears of fear and pain fell from her cheeks. The Death Eater who used the spell pulled her by the back of her neck and shoved his cock into her mouth, forcibly raping her in the face. "GINNY!" cried Hermione from the footage.

Delphini began to suckle at his cock with more vigor with every increased moan from her engorged mouth. The sound of slurping and sucking echoed around their bedchamber as Delphini continued to increase the pace of her fellatio ; crying out in moans of pleasure from sucking Harry's cock.

Harry cried out in frustration and pain as he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest from seeing his loved ones brutally murdered and tortured in the most vicious manner of burnings, physical injuries, and rape while feeling unadulterated physical pleasure from Delphini's mouth on his manhood, sucking and humming in pleasure as she slurped and sucked his nether regions. He cried in frustration and humiliation as he watched another rapist go behind Ginny's nude and prone body. The new death eater force themselves into her womanhood from behind and Harry could hear him cackle. The intruder forcibly pounded from behind Ginny as the man who injured her quickened his pace in her mouth as she screamed and cried helplessly.

Harry couldn't move from his helpless state as Delphini kept humming, sucking harder on his manhood, and moaning in pleasure from her berserk blowjob on his cock. Harry squirmed, but soon realized the only movement that he could make was thrusting his hips upward, just encouraging Delphini to increase the pace of her raping him.

Hermione was forcefully released from her chains and pushed to the floor where one of the Death Eaters pulled her down. His undergarments at his knees as his friends held her arms behind her back while he forcibly pried her legs apart. Hermione wept as the man at the bottom forcefully intruded his manhood into her with one thrust. One of the two men let go and moved Hermione's neck down, he repeatedly began slapping her face while crying "Open your bitch mouth, fucking mudblood cunt!" as he did so.

The remaining man holding Hermione's arms behind her back forced his manhood inside of her ass. Hermione cried and screamed, thus the man in front of her forced his cock into her mouth and all three men began to vigorously thrust and rape her from different sides.

"NO!" cried Harry, as tears leaked from his eyes and his heart shattered to millions of pieces. "Stop this! STOP THI- AHHH!"

Harry felt the pressure build from within his manhood as he felt himself close to release. Delphini abruptly stopped her passionate fellatio and let go of Harry's manhood. She raised herself to her knees and moved to hover her pussy lips above the slit of his cock. She smiled at Harry with a quasi-predatory smile, quasi-serene calm on her visage. Delphini began to lower herself with agonizing slowness. Their nether regions began to brush against each other causing electrifying shivers of pleasure for both of them.

The Death Eaters raping Ginny Weasley had finished climaxing inside of her. Both Death Eaters pulled out and the one from behind cast the Cruciatus curse causing Ginny to scream anew while writhing on the floor from spasms like a fish out of water. The duo of Death Eaters laughed; the Death Eater using the unforgivable stopped the curse and the other Death Eater used a powerful cutting curse to cut off Ginny's right leg at the knee in one smooth stroke. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs and the Death Eater using the unforgivable re-administered it upon her body as blood pooled from her leg in a large puddle. The duo repeated this process on her remaining arm and leg before slicing off her head.

Harry shut his eyes but the visual feed transmitted even inside his mindscape. The Death Eater forcing himself into Hermione's mouth pulled out and ejaculated on her face. Hermione wept and screamed in pain from the thrusting of the two other men raping her. The two men who had just raped and killed Ginny walked over to show Hermione the disembodied and bloody head of Ginny Weasley. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes widened with fear and horror. The Death Eater who face raped her had grown hard again and forced his penis into her mouth while she had screamed from the horror of seeing Ginny's severed head.

Delphini plunged herself and impaled her womanhood with Harry's thick, hardened manhood. Harry opened his eyes wide and cried out in pleasure as the television continued to show the gang rape of Hermione while the murderers and rapist of Ginny continued to laugh at Hermione while she was being violated.

"We're one, we're enjoined! Ohhh, this is - ahhh - so wondrous!" cried Delphini, as she nestled her body upon Harry's hardened cock and giggled at Harry's stricken expression. "Let's do it, Harry! Let us complete pursuing our future together now that we've wed each other for the rest of our lives! Oh Harry, my love, my newly wedded husband!"

Delphini moved her body up and down Harry's shaft as if it were a pogo stick. Her pert breasts jiggled a bit and her womanhood coated Harry's manhood in a bit of blood from breaking her hymen. Delphini continued to move up and down Harry's shaft at a rapid pace while playing with her breasts.

"Oh Harry! I'm close! I'm so close! Ohhh, please Harry!" cried Delphini, as she continued to hop on Harry's manhood with youthful vigor. "Fuck me, Harry! Release all that pent-up stress in me! Unleash yourself and let us make a happy future together!"

Harry tried to move, but could only move his pelvis upward. He wept and screamed as he lost all coherent thought. _I can't take this shit anymore! I CAN'T!_

Harry pushed his pelvis upward as Delphini dove herself up and down his shaft. Harry felt himself build closer and could feel Delphini about to release momentarily. He pulled himself up in a sitting position and Delphini took the opportunity to press her nude body against him. She forcefully kissed him and Harry felt himself relent and kiss her back with just as much ferociousness. Delphini's predatory love mixed with Harry's righteous hate. They held their bodies close together as Harry continued to thrust inside of Delphini.

Delphini wrapped her legs firmly around Harry's waist in a secure and tight fashion. The heat of their nether regions grew as Harry continued thrusting inside his new wife. Delphini cried out in pleasure as Harry began to increase the pace of his thrusts.

Harry growled in animalistic rage as he moved hugged Delphini tightly and then switched their places on the bed before slamming her bare body onto the mattress. Delphini's arms splayed around the bed as Harry began to vigorously, roughly, and frenetically pound into Delphini's womanhood. He thrust in and out of her with all his sadness, hate, and rage mixed with the sexual need for intimacy and release from the sharp pain in his heart.

"Ohhh yes, Harry! Yes, Harry! Yes, Harry! Yes, yes, yes, my love!" cried Delphini, as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Her breasts moving in a circular motion, her hips and body moving back and forth, and her cries of pleasure bellowing louder as Harry pounded into her womanhood with crazed, frenetic thrusts that gradually increased. "Fuck me! Let all that stress and anger unleash into me. Fuck me for our future! _Fuck me_! **_Fuck me_**! _Fuck a baby into me_! **_Fuck a baby into me_**! **_FUCK A BABY INTO ME_**!"

Delphini's walls clinched around his cock as Harry buried himself deep inside of Delphini's womanhood in succession with his numerous, rapid thrusts inside of her. He felt and allowed himself to bury his manhood inside of her clinching womanhood. Harry felt himself let go. He burst inside of her and felt five spurts of cum unleash themselves inside of her womanhood.

Harry collapsed on to of Delphini. Delphini cried tears of joy and kissed his forehead, proceeded to kiss his lips, and took one of his free hands to entangle them with her own. Her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist as Harry drifted off into sleep with Delphini's rhythmic ministrations on the top of his head.

Delphini looked up at the screen to see the rest of the Death Eaters had cum inside Hermione and pulled out of her. One of them sent a jet of greenlight on Hermione's naked back and killed her instantly. Delphini looked down and giggled at Harry.

She whispered a few words before the darkness of sleep set in for her too.

"I love you, Harry."


	12. The Cathartic Thrill of Darkness

Harry awoke and yawned aloud. He moved his arms up and stretched his back and felt a gentle wind tickling his nude body. He felt something tight around his manhood connecting to his pelvis. _Why am I naked, and what's this below me?_

Harry opened his eyes wide as his memory flooded back. Below lay Delphini Gaunt, her legs still splayed around his hips and his penis still fully penetrating her womanhood. _No! No! Oh Merlin, how could I do this?!_

A gnawing guilt and overwhelming shame submerged Harry as he moved to pull his pelvis off of their enjoined privates - an act that denoted lifelong marriage in Magical society. Just as Harry tried to move, the shackles froze him in place and Delphini's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping their intimate tryst from last night in place. Delphini opened her silvery eyes and smiled up at her new husband.

Harry shuddered. _What is she going to do to me?!_

Harry felt panic spread as Delphini moved her right hand towards him . . . and gently cupped his cheek. Delphini smiled at him. Harry couldn't tell if it was serene or predatory . . .

"Good morning, my sweet husband," said Delphini, her voice sultry and inviting. Harry's heart thumped in excitement while he felt a stabbing sensation from recalling the brutal gang rapes of Ginny and Hermione. Delphini tilted her head on the pillow. "Oh, what's wrong? You seem tense. Would you like to fuck your stress away? Or perhaps, would you like to get on my knees and suck it out of you?"

Harry blushed and glared at her. "We . . .we can't do that . . .!" Harry felt his own voice was weak and pitiful to his own ears. He felt his cock twitch at her words.

Delphini's lips twitched as she tilted her head further. "We already have."

"I . . . we . . ."

"Are married now." said Delphini with complete confidence and conviction, she giggled at Harry's aghast visage. "Are you unhappy? Do you wish to put me in my place? If you want to punish me and show me who is boss . . . just thrust away with reckless abandon. Put me in my place. Make me scream from your vigorous pounding like you did last night."

He felt his penis thicken and harden due to the allusions that her words inspired. Harry's cheeks reddened further. "I'm not that kind of person!"

His voice snappish as he tried to drown her calm, seductive words as she continued to giggle at him. He glowered at her but couldn't move except for his pelvis. His manhood was almost fully erect inside of her womanhood as a result of her words and the intimacy that she gave him.

"But you've already done it, Harry. You flipped me over and pounded me as I screamed for you to keep doing it. You cut loose like I wanted and came inside me, I'm thirteen and pregnant now, and it's all because of you." said Delphini, holding back a giggle as Harry felt a proverbial sword slice through his heart and foreboding cold overwhelm his body. Delphini's body heat and closeness warmed him again as their nether regions remained entwined and she moved her hand to caress his cheek. Harry felt a surge of indignation and hate overwhelm his as he began shaking from his position. He glared at Delphini with a wroth expression; he held back tears as the horrible stabbing sensation paralyzed him in his hate. Delphini's smile widened. "Oh, what's wrong, my sweet husband? Do you want to punish your bitch and show her who is boss? Perhaps you want me to open my bitch mouth and gag on your delicious cock? Maybe pound my bitch pussy to prove how manly you are? Make me get on my knees to beg, cry, and scream as you fuck my tight ass and make me recognize without a sliver of doubt that I'm your personal bitch because I was wrong to participate in the death of your former loved ones?"

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt his anger surge at her words. He felt his cock grow fully erect at her sultry words. She giggled like usual at his livid facial features. She kissed the bridge of his nose with clear affection in her visage. His cock thickened as her lips touched and tickled his skin.

"Go ahead, my dear husband. Prove how much of a man you are and thrust into me with animalistic zeal. If you prefer me to get on my knees so you can pound my throat, I'll be a dutiful wife and drink every last drop as I suck you off and surrender to my place between your knees. Is that what you want? Do you want to make me your bitch and put me in my place? Do you want me to open my bitch mouth wide and throttle my throat with your thick, hard dick? Just say the word, my love, and I'll do it. Make me do it in front of others, if you like. Perhaps in front of my Dark father to embarrass him?" said Delphini, in a sing-song tone of voice. Harry's face turned puce as he began growling at her. His manhood and her womanhood intertwined and an exhilarating sexual pulse between them once more. Delphini kissed his nose near the base and then began kissing his cheeks as she spoke her next words. "We're going to be married parents to our beautiful new baby next year, won't that be lovely? What would you like to name the baby that you fathered, Harry? Do you want to pound my whore cunt and make your bitch spawn more little ducklings for both of us to raise together? Make your bitch raise your children as atonement for my complicity in the torture and murders of your friends?"

Harry blinked as he felt his rage temporarily deflate. Dread swelled within him and he felt a cold foreboding feeling in his chest that felt stifling. The cold quickly abated as Delphini continued to kiss his face. Her lips tickled his chin, his forehead, in between his brows, and his neck. His cock twitched in anticipation and he groaned at the sudden desire to fuck her relentlessly. Harry had caught the plural of her words and tried to keep focus. "Murders?"

Delphini bared her teeth in an enticing, predatory grin. "Why yes, my love. My Dark Father's followers disposed of the mudblood after she fulfilled her purpose with her whore cunt, whore ass, and whore mouth. You fell asleep so soundly on my bosoms that I didn't want to wake you for such an unimportant event. Worry not, the trash was disposed of in the proper bin after serving their purpose with their impure bodies. Mudblood whores and Blood traitors alike."

Harry's visage returned to a shade puce. "You . . . y . . . you . . . !"

"Bitch?" suggested Delphini, before bursting into full blown laughter. As she did, she hugged his body tightly and then quieted as she began kissing his face again. She whispered quietly on Harry's right ear. "I can feel you inside me, Harry. I know what you want. Go ahead, do it. Be a man. Show this bitch whore what her punishment is. Fuck me. Make me beg and scream as you pound me. Pound this bitch in her place."

Harry felt a shudder at her words and an exciting electric shiver across his back from her tone and bodily closeness. Delphini moved to gaze at his visage and looked him directly in the eyes. "Do it. Come on, my sweet husband, do it. Ruin me, ravish me, and make me regret my deeds by thrusting into me to fuck me into my place beneath you; prove you are a man and I am a nothing but a bitch cunt that needs to respect your manliness. Fuck me with that hard cock and have me cry in tears as you brutalize my whore cunt, just like you did last night."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as all his instincts screamed at him to fuck her hard and fast. Their nether regions still intertwined and their bodies shifted closer. "Sorry, but . . . I'm not that kind of person. Manliness is just a stupid ideal; I don't believe in it, it doesn't control me, and it won't work on me. I refuse to allow such a stupid belief to consume me. I'm better than that."

Delphini froze; her eyes wide and her mouth hung ajar for a moment before she regained her composure and smirked at him anew. "But Harry, my dear, sweet husband; I am _your_ bitch, so treat me like the object that I am. You can do with me however you please. I'll birth your children, I'll do your dishes, I'll clean your clothes, I'll suck your cock, and I'll take any sort of pounding that you want. I am my Dark Father's personal gift to you. I am your loving, obedient wife and I'll fulfill all your sexual fantasies to my best abilities. As your personal bitch, I'll fuck the stress out of you and we can have what you never had before . . . a loving family, a loving wife, and a future without any horrible conflict. All your loved ones are dead . . . so punish me, ravish me, and fuck me in my place - let all your stress be released as we become accustomed to our new place under the Dark Father for the sake of our children. After all, I love you."

Harry snorted and his lips twitched to a sneer. "You helped orchestrate the murder of all my loved ones and then claim to love me?!"

"Of course, I can say with all my heart that I love you, that's the reason why I had them all brutally killed and tortured," said Delphini, her face inching closer to Harry's and Harry's cock twitching inside of her walls. "Nobody else gets to love you, but me. Your cock, the touch of your skin, your thoughts, and any anger you wish to give - I want all of you and nobody else can have you!"

Harry struggled to pull himself away to no avail as the bracelets and anklets kept him from moving. Delphini forcefully kissed him on the lips, her tongue pushing his lips demanding entry, her stark naked body hugging his own nude body, their skin having an electrifying touch from the closeness, and Harry could taste her salty taste on his mouth as he tried to remain still. Harry eventually opened his mouth out of reflex, giving Delphini the opening that she needed to move her tongue inside his mouth. She hugged him tightly and re-asserted the steadfast hold of their nether regions as their tongues danced from their sudden snogging session.

Harry kissed back just as fiercely, finding no other way to convey his discontent, his loathing, and his misery at his horrifying situation. He moved his arms to wrap around her back and pressed her body closer to his own. He held her for dear life as she wrapped both arms around his neck to reciprocate the closeness of the heat of their bodies and the rubbing of their nude bodies. Her pert breasts on his chest, his cock fully inside her walls as her legs wrapped in a vice-like grip and kept them interlaced tightly, his hard cock aching to thrust inside her womanhood, and her soft, gentle caresses of the back of his head while her arms were firmly behind his neck. Delphini and Harry continued their aggressive snogging, their tongues dancing for domination, as he lifted her up off the bed and kept her wrapped around his body like a blanket. Delphini let out a giggle as she adjusted her posture and kissed him back ferociously.

Harry groaned, coming out as a moan, as his cock ached from being inside of his wife but with no movement. He held her close, his posture sagged slightly, and he felt himself finally and fully relent to his instinctual desires and her wishes. Harry finally accepted the fact that his loved ones were all dead and there was no meaning in revenge since he could not fathom himself becoming a mass murderer despite what was done to him. There was no longer anyone to fight for as Voldemort had clearly won. Tears streaked down Harry's cheeks as he accepted this and he felt as if a hard stone had lodged itself in his heart strings.

Within seconds, Harry frenetically thrust his cock in her walls back and forth in fluid motions. Delphini shrieked and moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry returned the aggressive kisses and continued thrusting at a rapid pace inside her tight walls. The areolas of her pert breasts moved up and down his skin, her hips jolted slightly from his heavy, forceful thrust, their tongues clashed as they held each other close to enjoy the shared body heat and feeling of each other's skin, and both could hear the pounding echoes of skin slapping on skin from Harry's forceful thrusting motion of his manhood onto her womanhood.

Harry abandoned any notion of cultural shame in sexual intercourse, of the wrongness of their age, of his Gryffindor virtues, or how he was fulfilling the designs of the thirteen-year old that he was thrusting into or her father's designs for world takeover by keeping him locked away and having the sorest yearning of Harry's, his dream of a family, fulfilled by their manipulations. Harry thrust into her at a berserk pace. His balls slapping against her pussy as their mutual animalistic grunts were confined by their sloppy, aggressive kissing of their mouths. His balls continued to slap harshly against her pussy with every rapid thrust. He wept as he felt a pang of disgust and deep revulsion for himself, even as he continued thrusting into her willing and compliant womanhood.

They broke their kiss. Delphini erupted in mewls and screams of incoherent cries of pleasure. She cried out from each heavy, pounding thrust of Harry's cock into her wet, slippery walls. Delphini's squealed her happiness at higher octaves in a crescendo from every time that Harry's balls slapped harshly onto her pussy from his frantic thrusting into her. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks as her shrieks of pleasure grew louder and they both felt themselves close to climax.

Delphini swiftly moved her face to Harry's left side and whispered in his left ear. "I love you, Harry. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

Harry and Delphini hugged each other close as Harry buried his cock deep inside her walls. Delphini cried in pleasure and Harry hummed in relief as he felt himself let go of what he knew and accept his new reality. Harry unleashed himself inside Delphini; her walls clenched tightly around his manhood as five spurts jettisoned into her womanhood. Harry simply enjoyed the sensation as he felt himself cum inside his wife, who cried in happiness from their angry, hate-filled, and intense lovemaking.

They collapsed on their sides onto the bed, holding each other close together. The shackles on Harry broke apart and vanished into nothingness, the wards of the bed broke down and collapsed upon themselves until similarly vanishing into sparkles of magic that did nothing.

They instinctively held each other closer sharing the heat of their stark naked bodies as they fell asleep. Delphini had a soft smile on her visage and Harry's facial features slowly changed to one of peacefulness.

* * *

The specter television flicked out of existence as Lord Voldemort finished watching from another part of the Manor and laid back in his chair. A satisfied smirk on his snake-like visage as the breeding of Delphini and Harry had gone as he wished.

 _The plan has worked. After all, no amount of torture curses or physical abuse can overcome his mental fortitude to do what is right. Giving Delphini to him as a prized trophy to breed with, and her swearing to meet his emotional needs is a far more powerful method to control the boy. All his loved ones are dead, he has nothing to fight for anymore besides petty revenge which doesn't suit his moral character. Delphini engendered him to give himself to her through her desire to fulfill all his emotional and possible sexual needs._ thought Lord Voldemort, he chuckled to himself as he pet his snake on his lap. The thought of the immorality never bothered him in the slightest as such conceptions meant nothing to him. _What constrains the boy now is his own morals, his self-loathing for seeking intimacy and some form of love when shown the tragic conditions of two of his loved ones, and the inculcating confluence of a desire for atonement for his intrinsic sense of worthlessness and a desire for a family. The shackles fell apart because his mind has trapped him in a far deeper web of cathartic love and hate. His mind spinning a tale of misery far deeper than I ever could bring upon him. He's already receptive to Delphini and stupidly thinks himself villainous for so callously moving past the death of his loved ones without resistance to us. What he failed to realize was the shackles held him until he stopped resisting, what he gave into was a deep, personal craving to be loved unconditionally and have a family. He has never truly known that due to Dumbledore sending him to abusive Muggle filth._

Lord Voldemort paused to himself and reflected briefly how the old fool's manipulations had been such a catalyst to his plan of breeding Delphini and Harry to restart the Peverell bloodline as it's two youngest remaining heirs.

 _Delphini understands and forced him into a situation where he had to be receptive to her loving embrace, the boy has been conditioned into situations where he had no choice under Dumbledore's careful manipulations so this was no different._ contemplated Lord Voldemort continuing to chuckle and shake his head in bemusement of his scheme and how it overlapped with Dumbledore's manipulations. _He has always felt like an outsider due to being an orphan; an intruder on the Weasley abode, feeling undeserving of their affection, and always feeling unworthy of other people's attention because of a belief that something internally was defective . . . just like I did in my youth. But I learned to gain strength from solitude and loneliness, my physical exertions with Bella was more about furthering my own power than true intimacy. But this boy craved love and affection, Dumbledore made sure to be the only guidepost for it with helping to keep Sirius Black on a short leash away from him. As such, all the conditions were ripe. He only fought me for the sake of his loved ones. Now that they're gone, and he can no longer get the love and affection that a damaged orphan like him craves, he succumbed to Delphini's whispers and throes of intimacy, passion, and carnal lust. But beyond that, he fell into his impulsive yearning for a family . . . so I gave it to him by making my daughter his obedient, loving slave who provides him with the love and intimacy that he lacked all his life and the promise of a real family together._

Voldemort vanished the screen into nothingness as there was no longer a reason to watch the mating sessions of Harry Potter and his crown jewel, Delphini Gaunt. He turned to his desk and looked over his next set of plans.

Magical Britain was unquestionably under his totalitarian rule. His forces were swiftly moving to take over the entire European Union. Soon, due to Harry Potter now being effectively neutralized as a threat, Lord Voldemort would conquer the entire world . . .


	13. Right of Conquest: Cleansing Version

Hermione took a shaky breath as she examined the document before her. She tried to blink back tears as she examined the forms and the oncoming explosion to come of the magical oath contract and all of its implications. She glanced and scowled at the file of the late Lucius Malfoy. _You just couldn't give up on being a stupid shithead, could you? Now, I'm probably going to lose someone who has always been like a brother to me because of your stupid shit. I hope you suffered when Ron gutted you, you fucking piece of shit!_

Hermione straightened her posture and took a deep breath as Harry Potter arrived at the scheduled time to her office. Harry entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and took a seat, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looking straight at her.

"You wanted to make an appointment with me, Hermione?" questioned Harry, his tone light and curious. Hermione felt her heart burst as she gave him a neutral look in return. Harry straightened his slouched posture on his seat. "What's wrong?"

 _You're going to hate me forever, that's what's wrong._ thought Hermione, as she tried to keep her expression professional and neutral. _It's taking me all of my strength to not burst into tears. I'm so sorry, Harry._

"H-hi Harry, how have you been?" questioned Hermione, her voice quivering. Harry frowned. "Did you . . . have you . . . that is, have you been doing well?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. I haven't really found a new job since quitting the Aurors, if that's what you're asking. I guess . . . I've just been drifting. I have enough money to not need any work, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"You missed my thirty-fourth birthday," said Hermione, she blinked and Harry blushed. "I was worried that something may have happened. You haven't really kept in consistent contact since your break-up with Ginny and that was years ago."

"Well, can you blame me? After I found out about her cheating, it just became awkward around the Weasleys. I know you and Ron worry but . . . Ginny's family and I'm more like a family friend. I don't want to cause any unneeded tension for anybody." said Harry, pushing his right hand through his sleek black hair. "Y'know, I never thought I'd end-up like this Hermione. Thirty-three years old and nothing to show for it. I tried dating but . . . everyone just holds me to an image and wants me to be that image. I guess I never realized it because of the war, but I can't identify with it anymore. People want the boy-who-lived, not me. When I was working, everyone had this expectation of how good I should be and wanted to become close because of the fame after I beat Voldemort for good. I guess . . . I just burned out. I haven't been doing much these past five years except loafing about at home. I can't find it in me to care anymore. I guess, with the Auror thing a bust, I just never knew what else I wanted to be."

Hermione's lips thinned as she nodded and patiently listened to him. She felt an invisible gut punch as she cogitated over how to proceed next. _I'm so, so sorry, Harry . . ._

"Harry . . . Lord Harry Potter, the reason I brought you here is due to the recent legal ramifications resulting in the death of Lucius Malfoy; as the Lord of House Potter, you were directly placed in the crosshairs of his magical oath signed off by Lord Malfoy, which is his son Draco Malfoy, who is now in intensive care as a result of the ramifications. From our investigation, it seems Lucius deceived Lord Malfoy into believing it was some business deal that Lucius wanted to acquire a loan on. Draco Malfoy was unwitting in his involvement, but he will likely die from Lucius's usage of the contract. Unfortunately, the problem goes much deeper than that . . . Lucius didn't realize the sensitivity of the magic that he tapped into with his ritual oath to grant himself more magical power and he didn't realize how deep the feud between Houses Malfoy and Potter ran when invoking the ritual." said Hermione, she took a shaky breath before encircling her fingers and looking Harry directly in the eyes. " The magical ritual . . . is a very antiquated and obsolete ritual that was abandoned centuries ago. We tried our best researching everything we could but . . . this was the best we could do. It supplies the person with more power depending on the promises that it makes to correct any dishonor caused to the family bloodline of the person invoking it. Lucius believed the feud began upon the moment that he invoked the ritual to induce an increase in his magical reserves and spell output. However . . . the oath ritual that he bound himself with would take into account his entire historical feud with you and ran deeper than he realized. We can't know what he was thinking, but it's possible that he only understood the stakes to be from the point of signing the contract with his blood. In actual legal terms, the contracts stipulations are such that the ritual taps into any and all implied magical feuds against the person they seek to enact vengeance upon. He sought vengeance upon you and fashioned himself to be the next Dark Lord in honor of his service as a Death Eater and for the perceived shame that you brought upon his family name. Since he got permission from the Lord of the family, Draco's feud with you and then the entire Malfoy family's feud with you was examined by the magical ritual and . . . similar to quick quill quotes, it charted all instances of either you having 'shamed' or otherwise 'defeated' the family. As you probably noticed from the Daily Prophet headlines, Lucius was killed before he finished uttering the first killing curse by Ron, who was on duty in Diagon Alley, serving as the Auror patrol. And . . . since Lucius failed to take any vengeance to correct the slights against his family honor, the contract's reciporical stipulations kicked in. They had a three percent chance of occurring, since usually people who used this ritual in the past were able to at least get a single strike of vengeance upon others. In this case, Lucius failed, and the ritual now considers the family to have failed at proving itself . . . As a result, with Lucius's death, Draco was cursed for his part in the failings and it's taken us all we have to keep him resuscitated as his health continues to worsen, he'll likely die within the week and as such House Malfoy will be extinct. That . . . devolved the ritual even further as the stipulations now demand that you be awarded since House Malfoy has failed to prove its honor and to endure the repercussions of the family's own agreed terms of the Oath ritual."

"I don't understand this. What does any of this have to do with me?" questioned Harry, he raised an eyebrow. "Ron killed Lucius, not me. So, why does it matter? I had nothing to do with that event."

Hermione swallowed before taking a shuddering breath. "It has to do with the implied contract and what the contract perceives as accomplishments. The implied contract, according to the ritual's framework, began with Draco challenging you to a duel. He was a bloody idiot for having done that as a first year . . . or perhaps naive and arrogant. It was a jest between school children but since neither he or you formerly agreed to end the duel, it acted as the prompt to begin laying out the requirements of what Lucius needed to correct. It's . . . lengthy. I'll just get right down to it and list them. The shaming and dishonors are the following: Draco set the duel but then reneged without telling you and shamed your honor by getting you in trouble with outside officials, all instances of you beating him in Quidditch are accounted as instances of you shaming him, his general belief that you were beneath him while you continued to match and defeat the challenges given to you were recorded as proof of his failure to cleanse his own shame against you, you shamed him by you and Ron sneaking into Slytherin tower without him realizing it was you, he may have briefly regained some honor in sixth year but it was only further shamed by Ron saving his life, and then there's Lucius's failings. If it were just Draco, then it would be some gald, but Lucius's and then the entire Malfoy family eclipse Draco's failings. As a second year, you defeated Lucius's gambit to get Dumbledore sacked and further shamed Lucius by deceiving him into freeing his own house elf, and then further shamed him again by having the freed house elf knock him flat in your honor. House elves fall under the very antiquated rule of dishonor and defeating him in that manner placed a monumental burden that he needed to clear to regain his honor. You shamed him by being able to flee from his Lord, Voldemort, and due to the contract recognizing Voldemort as a principal actor that Lucius revered, it further shamed Lucius because you defeated Voldemort and tricked him into killing himself. You shamed them by escaping their clutches with the elf that you freed, that increased the dishonor up to an extremely high number as it tends to multiply by the thousands to maximize the user's power. And . . . the recent child they supposedly adopted sixteen years ago is actually Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter."

"What?!" Harry's eyes bulged and he uttered a gasp.

Hermione continued unheeded. "As a result, the shaming and dishonor increased because - under the contract stipulations - you led a successful battle that won a war against his family and forced them into following your command causing them to betray their own principal lord, one who had a child with a family member."

A pregnant pause followed between them. Hermione blinked back tears as she stared at Harry and continued.

"Finally, everything Ron did with you multiplied the shame and dishonor by the hundreds of millions because you agreed for him to be your second during the duel with Draco and it was never mutually agreed that the duel was no longer in effect, so any instance of Ron defeating the Malfoy family is considered for your behalf. Even events like punching Draco in the face was considered further dishonoring House Malfoy. The final straw . . . was that Lucius was given intense power, power that he clearly didn't know how to control unlike Lord Voldemort, and Ron was able to kill him before he was able to act on his vengeance to prove his honor. Since your second took care of Lucius's challenge without your need to be involved or even your knowledge, the oath ritual binding the Malfoys established that the Malfoys aren't worthy of honor since Lucius isn't even alive to atone by having his life expectancy stripped away and as per contract stipulation . . . Draco has had his life expectancy taken for both his and his father's deeds, and due to the antiquated structure of the contract and the fact the House Elf Dobby shamed the Malfoy family in your honor and you managed to turn even Kreacher against the Malfoy family even after his betrayal of Sirius Black . . ."

Hermione trailed off yet again, before fixing Harry with a serious expression through her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry . . . but due to the antiquated nature and the house elf involvement, the contract recognizes the remaining Malfoy family as spoils of war through the right of conquest. Unfortunately, it's considered legal due to a loophole, the Ministry of Magic keeps out of family affairs under the notion that the government stays respectful of both family values and cultural differences pertaining to the backgrounds of different cultures. The rest of House Malfoy, due to being women, are now legally and magically bound to you for the rest of their lives as spoils of war of your conquest of House Malfoy and if you don't accept them as recompense for the Malfoy family dishonoring you then they'll suffer the same slow, horrific death that Draco is suffering from as we speak. By accepting them, you'll essentially be replacing the roles of Lucius and Draco to complete the dishonor of their House by removing their significance. Astoria will become your legally bound wife for House Potter, Narcissa will become your legally bound concubine to make heirs to restart House Black, and . . . Delphini Riddle Malfoy . . . will become your slave. None of them will have any rights and if you're dissatisfied with their role then they could die, should you so order it of them."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" shouted Harry, rising to his feet and glaring at her. Hermione wept at his overt display of rage. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE MY LIFE CHOICES TAKEN FROM ME?! FIRST THE PROPHECY FUCKED UP MY LIFE, NOW THIS SHIT BECAUSE LUCIUS BLOODY MALFOY IS A FUCKING BLOODY IDIOT?! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?! AND IF I DON'T, THEY DIE?! WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS CRAP?!"

Hermione closed her eyes and her facial features tightened before she reopened her eyes and looked directly at Harry's eyes.

" . . . the entire public was informed as this information became public record for the Daily Prophet to look into as of my finishing this meeting with you. It . . . it's part of a mandate passed after the war so that there would be further government accountability to the public. It was meant to reform the government so show trials like those that Umbridge conducted could never take hold again. It was also put in place because of Sirius's case. There's . . . there was nothing I could do! I'm so sorry, Harry!"

* * *

The pop of apparation echoed in the front of the Malfoy Manor. Harry glared at the luxurious mansion. He felt a thudding in his chest as he slowly approached. _All my life, always controlled . . . never given any fucking choices. Fate, Voldemort, Dumbledore, fucking everything! FUCK EVERYTHING FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK THE PLANET! FUCK EVERY LIVING THING! I WISH EVERYBODY WOULD JUST DROP FUCKING DEAD! STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLES EVERY FUCKING WHERE I GO AND I ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY THE FUCKING NOBLE HERO FUCK EVERYTHING!_

His feet echoed off the pavement as he moved to the front entrance of Malfoy Manor. His teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed. His hands to his sides with his palms shaking as he quasi-stomped, quasi-ran to the front entrance.

The wards recognized the new arrival as the new Master of Malfoy Manor and the large double-doors swung open. The House Elves bustled away, sensing their new Master's rage. Harry stomped his way to the dining hall and opened the doors to find Narcissa Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy sitting at the grandiose dining table and stiffening as he arrived. Nevertheless, their gazes were expectant and hardened as they rose to their feet.

"Well, looks like you and your shitty ass fucking family finally got the last laugh. Malfoy senior couldn't even die right and now I'm saddled with you manipulative bitches in my life!" snapped Harry, his voice echoing through the room.

"It's not our fault that this happ-!" interrupted Astoria.

" _Shut up_!" snapped Harry, glaring at the younger woman. "If you don't . . . well hey, I guess I get to kill any of you as I please."

Astoria's eyes widened. Narcissa cleared her throat. "I . . . I've looked into the matter and there's a clause that can get us out of this with no long-term consequences for any party. All . . . all you have to do is have sex with each of us without cumming inside us. Doing so is seen as . . . defiling spoils of war without taking ownership." Narcissa turned to Astoria with a grim expression. "It's best if we take our clothes off. The quicker this is done, the better for all of us."

Astoria scowled but nodded. Harry glared and then smirked as both women began to strip off their frocks and then their undergarments. Their bare bodies on display for the new Lord Malfoy. Harry's manhood strained in his pants as both women took off their bras and panties to stand nude in front of him. Narcissa, thanks to being a Witch causing her to age slower and live longer than the average muggle, didn't look a day older than thirty years of age.

Narcissa put her hands on the table and bent her rear upwards. Astoria moved toward Harry to undo his belt but he roughly shoved her to the floor. Harry took his belt off, slapped Astoria harshly, and then wrapped the belt around Astoria's neck. Astoria made a gurgling noise from her choking as Harry tightened his grip before moving one of her legs on his shoulder. He grinned down as Astoria's vulnerable position as he swiftly removed his pants and undergarments from his waist. He felt the fresh air in his nether regions as he moved his manhood over to the heat of her womanhood.

Astoria was incredibly beautiful. Her hourglass figure, porcelain skin, perk and creamy breasts, and round rump causing Harry's manhood to harden. He pushed his length into her in one swift plunge. Astoria would have cried, if not for Harry holding the belt tightly around her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her at a berserk pace while holding her on his shoulder with his wrist. Astoria tried to cry out from being unable to breathe as Harry continued his frenetic pace, causing her breasts to bounce, her face to redden and then turn blue, and her body to jolt from his choking and thrusts.

Finally, he felt the pressure and pulled out to cum on the floor between them. Harry let go of the belt, causing Astoria to choke and cough as she was finally able to breathe, and Harry began to remove his pants and underpants entirely. Astoria rolled to her other side and gingerly rubbed the red, raw mark embedded on her skin from Harry's torture rape. Her body shuddered and she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Harry felt his shaft harden as he walked behind Narcissa, who remained obediently bent upon the table, and plunged into her womanhood with one deep thrust. Narcissa cried out in surprise, but Harry took a fistful of her hair and slammed her head down on the table. As he began thrusting into her, Harry kept repeatedly slamming her head on the table, making Narcissa shriek and cry as Harry gradually increased the tempo of his thrusts.

After several minutes, Harry pulled out and let go of her head as he pulled it back. Narcissa's vulnerable head slammed on the table and she fell to the ground in front of Harry in a heap. He came on her body and sighed softly to himself.

Harry summoned a house elf and ordered them to take him to the daughter of Voldemort's room. Astoria and Narcissa's eyes widened as Harry popped out of the dining room.

Astoria got into a sitting position. "Shit! We never told her!"

"No, no, no . . . she's like a daughter to me!" cried Narcissa.

Both bruised women slowly got up and ran quickly to Delphini's room. Their clothes forgotten due to the urgency of the situation.

Astoria and Narcissa finally arrived outside of Harry's room to find him with a shoe on and kicking Delphini's door.

 _He's having fun terrorizing her._ thought Narcissa, _No!_

Harry kicked the door repeatedly, his boots smacking the hard wood and causing a resounding crash sound as he felt his heart grip and his blood boil as he ignored the pain in his right leg to continue kicking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHOEVER THAT IS, STOP IT!"

Harry grinned as he ignored Astoria and Narcissa's cries to stop. Finally, after one final kick, the door handle tore to the side and the door frame smacked wide open. Delphini fell to the ground from the impact, her wand askew as she looked up with wide eyes. She slowly backed away on the floor as Harry took note of her creamy, soft legs. Her hair was disheveled and her sleepwear comprised of black knickers and a muggle tank top.

"What?! Who the fuck are you?!" screeched Delphini, her eyes widening upon spotting that he had no pants or undergarments on. Harry grabbed a fistful of her hair as she yelped in pain. Harry slapped her with his free hand causing Delphini to sob. "Stop it! Please, just stop it! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You were born . . ." said Harry, whispering to Delphini's ears causing Delphini's eyes to widen. Harry roughly threw her onto the bed and then got on top of her. He held her neck in a chokehold and pulled her knickers off of her. "No! No! Please! Mommy! Aunt Astoria, help me! Help me, please!"

 _"Stop hurting her!"_

 _"Please stop! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! I need to explain the situation!"_

Harry paid no heed as he pried the sixteen-year old's legs and positioned his manhood near her. Delphini fervently shook her head. "No, no! Merlin, please no! Please stop it! Don't do this! You don't have to do this! Why?! WHY?!"

Harry plunged his manhood into her folds and hissed in pleasure as Delphini cried out in pain. "WHY?! WHY?! STOP! OH . . . NO, NO, _NO_! WHY?!"

Harry slapped Delphini harshly before fully thrusting into her womanhood. He smiled has he held her hips in place and vigorously pounded into his property. Delphini strained herself to get up and then fell back. She put her hands to her face as she sobbed and shrieked in pain as Harry relentlessly thrust into her without her consent. Narcissa tried to move to Delphini's side but Delphini slapped her away and continued to cry. Narcissa buried her face in her hands and wept as she fell to her knees. Astoria threw-up by the door and quickly looked away as Harry continued thrusting into Delphini.

Harry slapped her before forcibly removing her shirt. He slapped her breasts causing Delphini to shriek in more pain as Harry kept pounding in and out of her folds. Delphini's moved up and down on her bed, her legs sprawled to the side of Harry's hips, and Harry held her hips in place as he continued thrusting into her. Delphini continued to cry and scream in pain to no avail.

Finally, Harry felt a tightness in his manhood as he felt her womanhood clench around his penis. Harry let out a gurgling sound. Narcissa quickly got to her feet and Astoria swiftly turned with her eyes wide.

"No, no! This was not . . . _GET OFF HER_!" cried Narcissa, she tried lunging at Harry, only for Harry to shove her away.

Astoria cried. "Stop joking around, Potter! If you do this, then she'll become pregnant and permanently . . . _oh no_ , **_NO_**!"

Harry came inside of Delphini as tears streaked her cheeks, snot came from her nose, and her womanhood bled.

"Now, you're mine forever!" said Harry before laughing over the crying and shrieking of the women around her. Sixteen-year old Delphini buried her face in her hands and shuddered as the haunting voice of the man who raped her would echo in her mind for many nights to come.


	14. Pureblood Islamism

Summary: During the time of the First Crusade when the Christian "Deus Vult" marches began murdering and raping Jewish people in Prussia, the Sultans of the Islamic world banded together and conquered the West. As a result of vicious persecution of magicals along with forced conversions, Magical societies adapted to their own versions of Islam before seeking refuge in hiding from persecution; their philosophies mixing pureblood triumphalism with the Sharia to form their governments. Lord Voldemort made a revolt against the system but is eventually defeated in the Civil War by Sultan Dumbledore, who allows Lord Potter to take the spoils after he won the majority of conquests against the Dark Lords forces, the Malfoys, and the Gaunts.

* * *

The women tried to quiet their shrieking as the door burst to pieces and the soldiers of Sultan Dumbledore stepped forward. Many held lecherous gazes at they looked upon the female occupants of the room. Several stepped aside as Lord Harry Potter, the newly instated head of House Potter, stepped forward as he gazed around at the womenfolk to be the first among equals to choose his spoils of war as consecrated by the Sharia.

Lord Harry Potter stepped forward and snorted as he witnessed the females hugging each other in fear. His soldiers and the other forces of the Sultan awaited his manly commands as his eyes roamed for his first of many spoils of war in accordance with the Sharia. His eyes flicked towards a few spaces before a dark corner of the right wall and he calmly walked over. The women tried to hold back their shrieks of terror as he walked towards them and moved his right hand toward one of the women being hidden by the other apostates of Islam who would soon be slaves to the true Islam of Sultan Dumbledore.

Harry's right hand held the pert breast of the twelve-year old firmly and he squeezed her boob through her clothes. He looked his new slave right in the eyes. "In accordance with the Shura council and the Sunnah Consensus of Islamic scholarship, and by decree of fatwah, you Delphini of House Gaunt are hereby stripped of your status as Muslim lady of a Great House and henceforth reduced to servitude as my lifelong slave for the rest of your life. All male apostates who deny the one true Islam of Sultan Dumbledore in accordance to the will of the Prophet Mohammad, peace be upon him, and the will of our savior and Messiah of the Abrahamic God, Jesus, peace be upon him, shall face Islamic justice for the crimes of denying the Sharia; the Torah, the Hebrew Bible, the gospel of Jesus Christ, the Quran, and the Hadith and the Islamic scholarly consensus which make up the Sharia."

Delphini yelped as Harry held tightly onto her pert breast and forced her to stand with his strong yanking. He pulled her closer to him and glared down at the apostate of Islam. "In accordance with the Sharia, you are henceforth stripped of all your ranks and I have now made you my slave as is appropriate under Islamic law since the Sharia supports slavery. All men will be beheaded for the crime of denying the Sharia and all women will be subject to servitude, disciplined with beatings as the Sharia supports husbands and slave owners beating their wives and slaves at their leisure for proper disciplinary action, and are expected to serve the members of True Islam of Sultan Dumbledore by giving their bodies to the ones who now own them as spoils of war. As women have far less intellect, they will be disciplined with this punishment, as consecrated by the Abrahamic God, instead of killed for being a kafir. You will not be blessed with being one of the 72 Houri of Islam. Instead, you will be subject to severe sanction for not following the true faith of the Abrahamic God and misinterpreting the Prophet, peace be upon him, and the Messiah Jesus, peace be upon him."

Harry pinched the twelve-year old's boob harshly as he glared at her. Delphini shivered at the look of rage on his visage. "You, your mother, your aunts, and your cousins will all be taken in by me for my pleasure to serve your duty as slaves of a true adherent of Islam. I will discipline and make you realize your sins against the one true God; the God of Abraham, Moses, Jesus, and Mohammad - peace be upon them! Upon this night, I will make you carry the burden of motherhood as befits your status as a slave to a man of God!"

Delphini wept as the other men began taking their own slaves from the womenfolk and her new Lord's hand still gripped her breast. As per Islamic instructions, the right hand of a Muslim man gripped his slave when in devotion to the Abrahamic God.

* * *

 ** _That Night_**

Lord Potter slapped twelve-year old Delphini harshly, a red mark was imprinted on her cheeks from the force of his blows. He punched her in the sternum, causing her to fall to her knees. Delphini cried out and fell to her knees, she gazed up at the warlord that had slaughtered her family's entire male line in fear. Draco had been beheaded by Lord Potter only thirty minutes ago. Delphini trembled at the look of rage in Lord Harry Potter's eyes.

"Well, _kafir_ , do you have anything to say for yourself for betraying the One True God?" snapped Harry, awaiting for an excuse to hit his new slave again. "Will you submit yourself and cease this hope that your infidel family, that has betrayed the word of the Abrahamic God, will save you?"

"I . . . I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried Delphini, desperately. Tears streaming down her face like as a flood of pain wracked her body. "I . . . I submit! I SUBMIT! I am . . . a foolish, idiot woman who is too emotionally unstable and intellectually inferior to men to understand my place! I . . . I submit myself as your slave in apology to our most merciful God in heaven!"

"Good," said Harry, grabbing her throat and choking her. Delphini struggled to breathe as Harry hoisted her to her feet with one arm. He finally let go, causing Delphini to cough in a fit to get her lungs properly reacquainted with oxygen. "Now then, servant, strip off every layer of clothing for your new Master. Let me see you for the whore that you are."

Delphini wept as she slowly took off her hajib and allowed it to fall to the floor; hajibs were only for non-slave women who lived subservient to their family honor. Delphini took off her sandals and let her bare feet touch the floor. She pulled off her burqa dress; after about half a minute, Delphini had it fully off of her. Delphini shivered in the cold as her lithe body, laced only in her white bra and panties, was fully exposed to her newly ordained Master.

Delphini wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the cold of Potter Manor. Harry inspected her, gripping her arms to pull them back to her sides to inspect her full body. Harry touched her waist with his right hand, his fingers brushed her skin to all the way up her right side, and he squeezed her pert breasts through the fabric even more painfully than before. Delphini bit her lower lip to not let her voice squeak, otherwise her new Master would beat her in accordance to the Sharia again. His left hand went to her clothed buttocks and pinched through the fabric.

"Look at me." commanded her new Master, Delphini gazed up into his eyes as his hands pinched her breast and buttocks painfully.

A stray tear from her watery eyes slipped down Delphini's cheek. Harry smiled at her look of pain and finally let go. He placed both his hands to his sides. Delphini stopped biting her lips and her shoulders slouched in relief. She pondered what her first assignment as a slave would be; she idly thought of the house elves and slaves of her late Lord father that had toiled in the kitchens, but then her new Master had said . . .

"Take off your undergarments," commanded Lord Potter, Delphini's head snapped towards him and her eyes widened in unvarnished fear. Her mouth hung ajar at his sudden demands. "You will make amends to our God tonight by gifting me your body as you are spoils of war from righteous Jihad against kafirs."

Delphini's bottom mouth frantically shook as she wracked her brain to voice a way to get out of the current predicament. Harry growled before she could think of something; he backhanded her harshly. A cut formed on her lips and she looked up again at her new Master with her eyes becoming more moist from the stinging of his latest backhand slap.

"As a woman who is servile to the True Islam, you are not allowed to think. Your gender makes you too emotionally unstable and intellectually inferior to question a man. I will discipline you as long as it is necessary to make you obey the Sharia like a proper Muslim woman would have, before you became a kafir." stated Harry, glaring at her with a wroth expression. "Do as your told, woman! Obey me! Obey so that you may become properly attuned to revering the One True God of the Prophets, peace be upon them!"

Delphini remained quiet as ordered and couldn't help the tears streaking down her face as she knew what was coming. She moved her hands behind her and unclasped her training bra. She allowed it to fall to the floor as the cold air tickled her pert breasts. Lord Potter smiled as he touched her right breast without any clothing between his fingers and her skin. Delphini quickly threw off her panties and stepped off them; Harry moved his other hand and touched her pussy lips. Delphini held back the moan and continued to cry as Lord Potter's lips widened further on his visage.

Abruptly, Lord Potter moved his hands back and snapped his fingers. A dog collar, the modernized symbol of Islamic slavery in Magical Britain, appeared in his hand. He moved over her and placed it around her neck, clipping it together tightly around her neck. He smiled back at her as she stood frozen with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Lord Harry took Delphini to his bedchambers by the scruff of her collar later that night. The pitter-patter of her bare feet resounded on the luxurious floor of Potter Manor as she was taken to the Lord's bedchambers. Her body remained in humble, servile nudity to her Master, whom she would remain obedient to for the rest of her life or face the penalty of eternal damnation in hellfire. Harry pointed to the bed in silence. Delphini obediently took off the collar and got in her Master's bed as was expected of her. She sat on her knees and awaited for her Master's judgment. Harry used his magic to undress his clothes off himself and then shoved Delphini forcibly onto the bed. Delphini groaned as she was forced onto her backside and her body lay helplessly sprawled on the sheets. Harry quickly climbed atop her body. He positioned the head of his manhood above her womanhood and smiled at her.

"Well, my new slave, I'll allow you to speak freely just before I take you as my property," said Lord Harry Potter, smiling down at his acquired Islamic property. "What say you to your new status for betraying the Abrahamic God with the foolish words of your infidel father?"

Delphini's bruised face with her swollen and bloody lip moved so her eyes could look directly at her Master.

"Oh Master, I . . . I acknowledge my sins in believing in the false words of my infidel father who has led me astray! God has granted you the victory and him the loss, surely that means I have wandered astray from the path of a pious Muslim and must seek God's forgiveness for my transgressions." said Delphini, crying as she felt her heart fly in elation and felt it was the Abrahamic God's mercy at finally acknowledging the truth of her foolishness. She closed her eyes and pressed her face to the side of the pillow with a smile. "Surely God wouldn't allow me to be a slave, if I had not wondered astray from the teachings of the prophets - peace be upon them - and of God's glory; I humbly accept your discipline in accordance with the Sharia and accept my place as your property."

Delphini obediently spread her legs wide for her Master, Harry's tip penetrated her folds and he slowly pushed inside of her young body. Once he was fully inside from a slow, sensual thrust of his penis; Delphini wrapped her legs around his waist as she lay sprawled in bed for him.

"In accordance with the teachings of Sharia, the teachings of the Torah, of Abraham, of Moses, of Jesus, and of Mohammad; peace be upon them. I am your Islamic slave, this pussy is yours." said Delphini, as he began to rapidly thrust into her body. Her small breasts bouncing back and forth from his vigorous thrusts. Delphini mewled from the fast-paced thrusting as her breasts and whole body shuddered from Harry's gradual thrusting. "Ohhh . . . Master . . . Take what you need. My pussy is yours, my body is yours, and ahhh . . . my future children will be yours. I know my place is beneath you . . .! Release all your stress by taking your fill of my body! Save my eternal soul and allow me to repent as your slave for the glory of God!"

Harry continued thrusting as he felt his manhood build in pressure from his quick thrusts inside his property. He could feel her moist folds as his manhood repeatedly slipped inside her twelve-year old womanhood for his personal pleasure in accordance with the Sharia. Delphini continued to mewl as her body shuddered, her breasts bounced wildly, and skin slapped against skin from their lovemaking as his twenty-three year old cock continued to pummel her pussy. Harry let out an animalistic gurgle as his balls slapped against her pussy, he methodically kept pace in his thrusting and felt his manhood tighten.

Delphini's walls clinched lovingly around his manhood as she screamed aloud. "Masssterr! Oh yes, Master! Yes, Master! I'm yours! I'm your property! This pussy is yours! Let this body release your stress and claim me by fathering our future children! Let my soul be redeemed by the salvation of our most merciful God above!"

Harry felt the walls tighten around his shaft and let himself go; he unleashed himself inside of his property and ejaculated five spurts of cum into her womanhood. Delphini cried happily as she felt her womanhood pleasure her beloved Master's cock. He fell on top of her in bed and she affectionately kissed his forehead.

Delphini snuggled on the crook of his neck and hugged him gently. "Mmm, Master, thank you . . . thank you for using me to pleasure you and release stress. Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll always be your obedient slave for all my life to make up for my foolishness in wrongfully ignoring the teachings of the Abrahamic God."

Delphini snapped her fingers and the bed covers moved over them to cover their nude forms. Delphini snuggled some more in her Master's embrace and joined him in restful sleep.

Her children would become slaves and serve the main branch of House Potter with their bodies for centuries to come as per Delphini becoming spoils of war under Islamic law.


	15. Pureblood Islamism: Abrahamic God's Love

_and restrain their carnal desires except with their spouses and slave-girls. The practice of carnal relations is lawful with them._ **sūrat l-mu'minūn, Verse 23:5-6.**

Hazrat Harry Potter felt a slimy sensation caressing his manhood. A gentle suction sensation was concomitant with the moist caressing upon his cock. He awoke slowly and stared down to see what was causing such intensifying sexual pleasure upon his manhood. He smiled upon seeing his new twelve-year old slave girl obediently at work to fulfill her duty in pleasing her new Master in all things for the glory of the Abrahamic God. In Harry's mind, the most merciful, loving God of all through forgiving his followers of all sins such as slavery, genocide, and rape. All crimes against non-believers was forgivable through the teachings of Jesus, the Messiah of Islam and faith in the Abrahamic God.

Delphini gently suckled upon the head of her Master's cock, her eyes flicked over to see he had awoke from her dutiful ministrations in servicing her Lord, and flicked her eyes back down at the her Master's manhood. Delphini widened her mouth and engulfed Harry's cock halfway before fully embracing his manhood into her warm, moist, and eager mouth. Delphini moaned into Harry's cock as her tongue flicked around to massage her Master's cock; sucking and licking in obedience in proper acceptance of her place in service to the Abrahamic God.

 _O you who believe! let those whom your right hands possess and those of you who have not attained to puberty ask permission of you three times; before the morning prayer, and when you put off your clothes at midday in summer, and after the prayer of the nightfall; these are three times of privacy for you; neither is it a sin for you nor for them besides these, some of you must go round about (waiting) upon others; thus does God make clear to you the communications, and the Abrahamic God is Knowing, Wise._ **sūrat l-nūr, Verse 24:58**

Harry gripped a fistful of Delphini's hair and pulled slightly to cause her to gag. She opened her mouth and moved back to the base of his penis. Delphini opened wide as Harry began to repeatedly throttle her throat in berserk thrusts into her mouth. He moaned as he thrusted his fully erect shaft into her warm mouth. Delphini gurgled as Harry throat fucked her for his own pleasure. Delphini involuntarily began making muffled cries and squeaks at the rapid thrusting into her throat prompting Harry to grin and thrust faster. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt his manhood thrust in and out of her warm mouth in contrast to the cool air. Delphini continued unbidden muffled screaming as Harry continued to face fuck her for his own pleasure as the Abrahamic God intended for spoils of war.

 _Let those who find not the wherewithal for marriage keep themselves chaste, until the Abrahamic God gives them means out of His grace. And if any of your slaves ask for a deed in writing (to enable them to earn their freedom for a certain sum), give them such a deed if ye know any good in them: yea, give them something yourselves out of the means which God has given to you. But force not your maids to prostitution when they desire chastity, in order that ye may make a gain in the goods of this life. But if anyone compels them, yet, after such compulsion, is God, Oft-Forgiving, Most Merciful (to them)_ **sūrat l-nūr, Verse 24:33**

Harry pulled his penis out of her mouth, his manhood caked in her warm saliva, and felt the cold wind tingle his manhood. Harry felt himself release and felt himself let go with a soft sigh. He came right in between Delphini's face. His cum shooting on her visage and layering her with her hard-earned work. Delphini opened her mouth to accept the remaining fruits of her labor; Harry's last spurt shooting upon her tongue. Delphini smiled and swallowed; she went over to her Master's cock and affectionately kissed the tip in dutiful obedience of her role as a lifelong slave girl to the Abrahamic God as proven by Harry's conquest of taking her with his right hand.

 _And all married women except those whom your right hands possess (this is) God's ordinance to you, and lawful for you are (all women) besides those, provided that you seek (them) with your property, taking (them) in marriage not committing fornication. Then as to those whom you profit by, give them their dowries as appointed; and there is no blame on you about what you mutually agree after what is appointed; surely The Abrahamic God is Knowing, Wise._ **sūrat l-nisāa, Verse 4:24**

Harry summoned a hot, wet towel and wordlessly passed it to his sex slave. Delphini took the towel in humble gratitude; she dabbed then wiped her face of his cum before respectfully folding what her Master had given her and setting it aside by the bed. She smiled at her Master. Harry relaxed his body posture and waved his hand.

"Service me again," said Harry, Delphini straightened her posture. "Prove your faith in the Abrahamic God, relieve me again by fulfilling the duties the Abrahamic God has given to you in His divine service in your humble position."

Delphini bowed to her Master before placing her face between his legs once again and kissing the slit of his penis affectionately. She slowly wrapped her mouth around the head of his manhood and began the gentle suction again. She moaned as she moved her mouth mid-shaft and her tongue flicked upon every crevice of her Master's manhood in reverence for her Master; her heart felt elated with the love of the Abrahamic God as she sucked her Master's cock. Harry threw his head back; thanking his most merciful God above for the pleasurable slave girl who was sucking his cock while she moaned into it. His heart soared with love and reverence for the Abrahamic God.

Harry closed his eyes sending a humble prayer of love and devotion as Delphini moaned and sucked his cock; all for the glory of the Abrahamic God.

 _O Prophet! We have made lawful to thee thy wives to whom thou hast paid their dowers; and those whom thy right hand possesses out of the prisoners of war whom God has assigned to thee; and daughters of thy paternal uncles and aunts, and daughters of thy maternal uncles and aunts, who migrated (from Makka) with thee; and any believing woman who dedicates her soul to the Prophet if the Prophet wishes to wed her;- this only for thee, and not for the Believers (at large); We know what We have appointed for them as to their wives and the captives whom their right hands possess;- in order that there should be no difficulty for thee. And the Abrahamic God is Oft-Forgiving, Most Merciful._ **sūrat l-aḥzāb, Verse 33:50**

Delphini slurped on her Master's cock. She began to suck on his manhood as if it were the purest candy in the world; she hummed to herself as she began engulfing the entire shaft once more into her warm mouth. She continued sucking harder as she moved her lips up and down Harry's manhood; moaning and sucking her Master's cock as if it were a lollipop. Her heart soaring at fulfilling her purpose for the glory of the Abrahamic God. She continued to slurp and suck every crevice of her Master's cock as she dutifully administered her fellatio in deference to him and to her faith in Islam as the true faith that reveres the Abrahamic God properly.

Hazrat Harry hummed to himself as he felt his slave suck, lick, and fellatio his manhood in her proper place in accordance with the Sharia of Islam for being spoils of war. Delphini hummed as she felt her Master's cock harden once again while she licked and sucked while gradually increasing her pace.

"Stop." ordered Lord Potter.

Delphini's eyes widened before she abruptly opened her mouth and pulled her face off of her Master's penis in servile obedience. Harry smiled as he felt his hardness ready to explode. He waved his hand at his property.

"Get atop me to pleasure me with the pussy I now own as befits your status," ordered Lord Harry, smiling a predatory smile at his property. "Do it _now_!"

Delphini obediently crawled over her Master's body and hoisted herself up with her nether regions touching his manhood. Harry gave a muffled moan of pleasure as Delphini's pussy lips touched the slit of his cock. Delphini kept her legs spread apart above the head of her Master's cock.

"Do your duty," ordered Lord Harry Potter, gazing at his property by mandate of Islamic law. "Once you do refer to me as Baba, the Arabic term for daddy."

Delphini plunged herself fully onto her Master's aroused shaft. Harry groaned in pleasure as Delphini's tight walls massaged his manhood as was expected of a dutiful Islamic slave girl. Delphini rapidly thrust her whole body vertically as if hopping on a pogo stick.

"Baba!" cried Delphini, as tears streaked down her face. Her heart soared at fulfilling her purpose to her Master and her lifelong service to the Abrahamic God. She cried out the words her Master ordered her to in gratitude of being allowed to serve the One True God so faithfully to repent for her sins. " _Baba_!"

Delphini's breasts moved in a circular motion as her lithe body moved up and down; her pussy jumping up and down her Master's cock. Harry let out an animalistic growl and began to thrust inside his property with reckless abandon.

"Baba! _Baba!_ " cried her voice in the throes of service to the Abrahamic God. Harry's balls thudded with her pussy walls as he continued thrusting up. Delphini's body jolted upward and Harry moved his hands on her hips to keep them in place. He began thrusting into his property more vigorously. " _Baba! Baba! Baba!"_

Harry smiled. "From now on, scream the words every time my penis takes what it deserves of your pussy and you feel the sensation. As you are my property, you must obey!"

Delphini moved her head back and let the emotions, sweat, and tears grow in a cacophony along with her soaring heart in service of the Abrahamic God. Harry forcefully pushed in and out of her with unrestrained vigor; the balls of his manhood slapping against her pussy in an almost musical tandem. Her breasts moved up, down, and in circles from the force of Harry's thrusts into her; her entire body jolted up but now remained firmly in place for Harry to pound to his delight. Delphini clasped her hands together in prayer and closed her eyes. Her face moving up as she let out a prayer and kept screaming.

 _O Merciful God above, thank you, thank you for correcting me from my sinful ways!_

" _Baba! Baba! Baba!_ "

 _For there is no other reason I bear this responsibility but to repent to you, O God in Heaven! Most Merciful Lord!_

" _Baba! Baba! Baba!"_

 _This sinful body, and all slave children born to it, shall service Hazrat Harry Potter forevermore beause you willed it so, and you only will what is justice - O, Merciful God above! Peace be upon all the prophets and my unyielding gratitude to you, O Merciful Abrahamic God!_

 _"Baba! BABA! **BABA!** "_

Harry burst inside her. He closed his eyes and felt himself let go as each ejaculation felt like a wonderful shudder vibrate through him. He came inside of his property and laid back down on the bed. Delphini's walls clenched lovingly around her Master's cock to dutifully give him pleasure as the Abrahamic God willed it. Delphini cried out upon feeling her Master cum inside of her so gloriously. Delphini felt the shudder as she finished taking her Master's seed and felt her emotions finally release from her intense service. She finished weeping upon knowing her walls were painted and drenched in her Master's seed and she had done her duty properly.

She thanked the Abrahamic God above for giving her the duty of servicing her Master to make-up for her sins and prayed for her to bear children that her Master could then service himself with in sexual slavery like herself. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep with a peaceful smile. Delphini rested her head atop the breast of her Master's beating heart and fell asleep alongside with him. Her lips moved upward in a smile at having accepted the place given to her by the all-Merciful Abrahamic God.


	16. The Self-Conqueror And Her Chosen One

**Summary** : Delphini, a socially conservative woman, wants to give herself to a true warrior. One who has surpassed trials and suffering through true aloneness. A real conqueror, one who has surpassed all. She learns at 16 that she was assigned to marry her cousin Draco, whom she regards as beneath her. As such, she wants her first child to be with a man who has truly done it all for himself; unspoiled of corruptive influences, strong in magic, and noble in their deeds . . . and decides it's Harry Potter of House Slytherin.

Slytherin Harry Potter wins the war against Voldemort by violent means. Having grown up to face challenges all alone and isolated by society repeatedly, he capitalizes on a life debt that the entirety of Magical Britain owes to him as a result. He forces Delphini Lestrange into a marriage by Right of Conquest and takes several Slytherin women as permanent sex slaves for his own pleasure as he forms an absolute monarchy and dissolves the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Delphini Lestrange laid back in the soft, plush chair by the warm Slytherin fireplace and continued reading her book in silence. She let out a disgruntled groan as the Slytherin portrait slid open and her cousin stepped in to walk towards her spot by the couch and loveseats.

"Delphini! There you are!" said the wide-mouth blonde idiot that was her cousin. Delphini merely hummed in response. Draco paid no attention and continued. "So, I've been thinking with y'know . . . how to deal with _it_ and well . . . the thing with the necklace didn't work."

 _Inarticulate, openly implying some conspiratorial secret and potentially incriminating yourself and I on charges of attempted murder, and . . ._ Delphini sighed to herself as she briefly tuned out one of Draco's pathetic rambles about himself. _potentially implying yet another one of your sexual conquests. Honestly, one of the worst parts of all this, is all the shallow girls whom you've shagged giving me murderous looks. And, of course, for the sake of appearances, I must smile and act holier-than-thou when I don't even want this crap future. The mere fact you don't have the decency and good sense to keep your philandering private from your fiancée speaks volumes about your lack of judgment._

Delphini tuned back in to Draco's idiotic spiel. "And so . . . of course, Pansy is so inviting so um . . . I just didn't have the time. But, er . . . I'll think of something soon! I promise I won't fail you for our future together. I'll mend my ways and all those things, not yet . . . but soon!"

Delphini nodded and gave a veneer of happiness by smiling at him. "Don't worry Draco, I believe in you." The words rolled off her tongue automatically. She'd long since given up on seeing the idiot as an intellectual equal during her third year.

Draco brightened and smiled back. "Thanks Delphi! I won't let you down!"

Delphini repressed the intense urge to roll her eyes as he left for the girl's dormitory with Pansy in tow. Pansy gave her a smirk of triumph before walking behind Draco. Delphini shuddered.

 _Before, when I only viewed him as an idiotic kid brother, I would find such behavior amusing and adorable,_ thought Delphini, _but to actually be forced into marrying my cousin to maintain a pure bloodline and have his shallow fanbase be given a reason to loathe me . . . it's so repulsive to think about. I don't want this. I never wanted this . . . I never thought this idiocy would impact me._

The words in her book blurred as she thought of her life up until now. _So much more I could have been, I'm still so young and nothing I dreamed of will come true . . . all because I must act as a proper pureblood of my upbringing and listen to Father. A good daughter and chaste woman never disobeys her father's wishes . . . Well, I suppose I'll give Father my monthly letter to update him on Draco's attempts._

Delphini sighed as she scowled at her book. _I need to be careful not to seem improper. I can't let my frustration be seen. I'm suppose to report on what I see . . and not . . . make judgments of my own as it's unladylike and unbefitting of my . . . gender . . ._

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and a headache arise. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the mental image of her future wedding with Draco. Delphini held back the urge to weep.

 _I want a real man, a ruthless man similar to my father. Someone who isn't afraid to pull my hair, throw me down, pry my legs apart, and fuck me over and over until he's satisfied in using me up._ thought Delphini, sighing to herself. _Someone who just wanted to use me as their personal whore to fuck, cum in, and make me suck the cock of. Someone who derived pleasure from using me like an object. That . . . can never be me though, I'm supposed to be a good girl. Once I turn eighteen and father wins the war, I'll be wedded to Draco in celebration . . ._

Delphini arose from her seat to go to her room. _Time to pen another letter to father about Draco's non-existent progress._

She froze as the famous Boy-Who-Lived stepped through the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. He walked past her without a moment's glance and Delphini felt a pang in her chest at how they were still strangers, despite the many years attending the same school and living in the same House dorm.

 _I thought I had all the time in the world . . . and yet the years just flew me by,_ thought Delphini, gazing at him as he made his way to the boy's dorm. He didn't pay her any heed. _He probably assumes I was waiting to make fun of him just like Draco did. In the end, I could never defy my family or wedge myself between Draco and his spats to assert my support for some of the well reasoned arguments that he made. In the end, I'm just a bloody coward . . ._

The pang in her chest worsened. _Here I am, doing the same thing that I always do. Being a good girl and good woman by keeping her head down and doing only that which fulfills our family duty . . . Harry Potter suffered so much; he dealt with Quirrell, the basilisk, Dementors, and the loss of his Godfather without anyone's help. He was able to fight several death eaters with only Longbottom and Lovegood helping him. He's such a strong, capable wizard . . . and what have I done with my life by comparison?_

A horrifying thought struck Delphini. _I don't want to live pleasing my family, if it means I have to live bearing Draco's children and living for his sake. I have no interest and nothing Draco does is worthwhile to me. . . . But a man like Potter, there's so much that makes me want to get on my knees and put his cock in my mouth. So much about him that makes me wet. If father's planned future for me means living as Draco's obedient wife . . . well then . . ._

Delphini bolted out of the Slytherin common room to the dungeons. She could no longer hold back her contempt and her bubbling excitement. A wife was meant to obey; she was meant to live only to please and extol her husband. But what kind of future would she have, picking up after Draco's shit and metaphorically wiping his ass? Delphini wanted more, she wanted greater . . . and having her family constantly control and wedge themselves in her life brought too much contempt within her heart to bear.

Her revolt and current ploy, even if she knew it wasn't likely to be of significant consequence, was something she couldn't prevent herself from doing. Her very feelings cried out to her in a spiraling panic to preclude her father's arrangement with Draco. She had lived her life following her family's customs and bound to family honor.

 _But, what life is worth living when it exists only to please others?_ thought Delphini, _For what benefit is sacrifice without any legitimate return in investment? Why should I always be giving unto others? I . . . I cannot allow myself to live only for others. It's not worth it!_

She had cogitated and known this for years; but she had been too scared and worried about leaving her zone of comfort to make any bold step. The war was oncoming, this was but s short and pitiful attempt, but what else was there to do? She needed to accept trial and error or she would never grow.

The door banged open and Snape turned his head quickly from his cauldron; his adept training allowing him to swiftly pull out his wand and point it at her. Delphini gritted her teeth.

 _Fuck! I am already messing this up!_ thought Delphini, she had meant to open the door quietly, but in her haste, she had practically rammed it open with her body. Severus Snape securely put the wand away and waited in patience. _The perks of being Daddy's daughter . . . now, how to proceed?_

"Yes, what is it?" said Severus, with a sour disposition.

Delphini idly thought that it was the best attempt at civility that Severus Snape had given anyone in decades. She cleared her throat.

"I was about to send my monthly letter and, as Draco as been rather . . . uncooperative, I had hoped that you could help fill in the details." said Delphini, expertly taking out a small piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll add notes on anything you feel comes to mind."

Snape scowled. Delphini kept her visage in a neutral expression.

 _He didn't see how he helped to encourage Draco's indolent and narcissistic behavior for all these years, up until he had to actually help Draco achieve something important._ thought Delphini, taking great pains to keep her lips from twitching upward. Not even a hint of her true feelings showed on her face. _Serves you right for being an idiot and passing him with the least amount of effort possible on his part in potions. Now, you have to pick-up the slack and wipe after his shit; something I fully intend to avoid._

"No, nothing," said Snape, his voice crisp with a hint of annoyance. "If there is nothing else?"

Delphini stilled and then brought forth her actual intention for bothering Snape. Delphini scowled at him and sighed.

"Well, that is a shame. I wish not to displease family, as you know." said Delphini, scowling at Snape. She shrugged her shoulders. _Act as much like Draco as possible. Channel the spoiled-brattiness!_ "I wish Draco would be of more help; all he does is laugh about Potter's nightmares."

"Nightmares?" questioned Snape, his interest piqued. Delphini suppressed a smirk. "He's crying in bed again?"

Harry Potter had been humiliated several times within Slytherin for crying in his sleep after exposure to the Dementors; something several of the other children throughout Hogwarts had done too, but since Harry was a celebrity, people had laughed and mocked him within Slytherin House. He had crying fits after his fourth year too, but seemed to have either muffled or stopped himself entirely through either coping or allowing the pain to numb with time. Delphini wasn't sure which; she had always been afraid to find out. It hadn't deterred her perception of Harry; she had never found it rational to bring contempt upon a person for experiencing horrible murders being repeated in their head over and over.

 _Snape never knew the content of those crying fits . . ._ thought Delphini, excitement bubbling within her. _Time to fix that._

"Oh yes, Draco tells me all the time; Potter forgot to place a silencing spell around his bed a few nights ago." lied Delphini, her visage neutral. She could see Snape perk up ever so slightly. His black eyes eager to learn more. Delphini gazed at his eyes and smiled. "Draco made fun of him for dreaming about how his mother screamed and begged for the Dark Lord to spare her son as he laughed while hurling the killing curse upon her body. Draco bragged to Crabbe and Goyle that when the Dark Lord finally killed Potter, his mudblood mother's sacrifice would be for nothing. As it should be with the natural order of pureblood and mudblood."

Snape's lips parted and his skin had turned white as a sheet from Delphini's explanation. His eyes bugged at her explanation. His attempt at a subtle legilims probe taking the broadcast of the false memory that Delphini allowed him to see in vivid detail in her surface thoughts. Snape pulled the probe and gazed at her sourly.

"I think we'll demolish the graves of all those in that blasted Order made by Dumbledore. That way, there is no remembrance and thus, far less rebellion." said Delphini, giggling aloud in front of Snape. "I'll be sure to assist Draco in having that mudblood's grave destroyed and the graves either burned or used as a shithole. Nothing less for mudbloods that defied their place in the natural order, don't you agree?"

Snape's expression became paler, but he gave a muted nod. Delphini giggled again and swiftly left the room. She quickly walked to the Owlery to send her actual letter to her father.

 _Hopefully, that wasn't too heavy-handed; I needed to drive the point home. I'll be sure to keep it toned down with an odd sentence here or there; hopefully, the idiot gets the hint and helps Harry kill my father and the Death Eaters. Fuck family honor. My life is my own to live._

* * *

 ** _One Year Later_**

Lord Voldemort fell over dead as the clash between the two Dark Lords ended. Harry Potter grinned at his triumph, before looking around the crowded room. Wary faces and looks of fear surrounded him at all sides. His lips curled. _Out of power and with people ready to swarm at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Snape!" bellowed Dark Lord Harry Potter, as he accio'd the Elder Wand and took it from Voldemort's corpse. Snape quickly came rushing to his side and handed him a potion. Snape then blocked incoming blows from McGonagall, a few Aurors, and Death Eaters as they tried casting a volley of curses to stun them. Harry drank the goblet quickly and recovered all his strength as Snape fell to the floor dead and the shield fell apart.

Harry unleashed the overwhelming magnitude of his power and caused the crowd in the Great Hall to tremble and scream in fear. He grinned and moved the Elder Wand up.

"I, Harry James Potter, Conqueror of Dark Lord Voldemort, and twice-the-savior of Magical Britain, conferred the title of Chosen One by the majority of Magical Britain, hereby claim a life debt of full servitude on the part of all Magicals living today and their progeny to serve House Potter and my new monarchy with unquestioned obedience with the punishment being the forfeit of whatever I request of them; whether it be their lives, their freedoms, or anything related to their futures. I shall henceforth declare my absolute power over all Magicals in Magical Britain for my services to the Greater Good of the Magical British Community."

A shiver erupted across Magical Britain as every magical was bound to the oath and their progeny would be bound to the oath for all their lives. Dark Lord Harry Potter now ruled all of Magical Britain.

Delphini sucked in a breath as Harry grinned and came closer to her with a wild malevolent twinkle in his eyes. He looked like a weird mix of all the bad qualities of her father and Albus Dumbledore mixed into one. Her legs barely stopped from buckling at his visage of pure insanity. A mixture of fear, moistness in her nether regions, and a gnawing for something more all swirling rapidly within her like a tornado. Delphini saw as the Man Who Conquered raised the Elder Wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Dark Lord Potter, the jet of green light flew at Delphini and struck the person to her side.

Draco's body careened from the impact and his head smashed against the far wall. His life functions having ceased before his head became paste smearing the wall from the impact of Harry's spell.

"No!" cried Narcissa, her visage having paled and become stricken. Veins popping across her head as she ran towards Harry with her wand out. "You promised me! You prom-!"

Harry flicked his wand and Delphini's eyes widened as a jet of green light struck her aunt Narcissa and killed her instantly. Narcissa's body crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll and ceased to move.

 _Not even my father could silently cast killing curses . . ._ thought Delphini, her lips parted in a mix of fear, revulsion, and awe at the display. Her nether regions moistened at his display of power and selfishness. The fact two more members of her family were dead hadn't sunk in yet as a reality. _I don't believe this . . . he's conquered Great Britain, killed my father, and destroyed my family legacy. There's nothing I can do to stop him from killing me . . . and I was the mastermind who brought this all to fruition._

Harry turned back to her with a calm smile. Delphini shivered at his thirsty gaze. The lustful visage and burgeoning tent in his pants made it clear to her what his intentions were towards her. Delphini felt an electric shock run through her due upon her intensified excitement.

"You intend to force me to submit to you, whether I desire it or not." said Delphini, it wasn't a question. Harry burst into an obnoxious laughter that echoed throughout the Great Hall. and chilled her to her very bones and secretly made her spine tingle. _I'm to be . . . his reward for my family's dishonorable loss to him._

Everyone remained silent in obeisance to their new King, Delphini idly noted how quick freedom fighters switched to the behavior of Death Eaters submitting to Lord Voldemort once it was clear there was no hope of defeating the new Dark Lord. Her father had practically put them near the brink already; there was nothing left to muster to resist Harry Potter, even without his binding oath. All understood the value of self-preservation.

"I, Harry James Potter, the King of Magical Britain, do henceforth claim Delphini Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle, as my property and thus bestow upon her the title of wife and Queen-Consort having slain her lineage and made her the last of the Slytherin bloodline."

Delphini screamed as a searing pain on her dark mark overwhelmed her and her magical core became locked unto complete subservience to Harry Potter for the rest of her life. The new Dark Lord grabbed her by the neck and began choking her, his tight grip causing her to flinch out of instinctive reaction, and he laughed as she gurgled in an attempt to breathe. Throughout the naked display of violence, the audience didn't interfere - some even laughed or smiled in mockery at the erstwhile Dark Lord's daughter being physically attacked in front of them by their new Dark Lord. Harry waved his wand to cast a silent spell, causing a shiver across the entire crowd, and then he forcibly apparated himself and Delphini out of Hogwarts - shattering the remains of the Hogwarts wards that Lord Voldemort had left devastated before his death. Permanently destroying the safety of Hogwarts forever.

Delphini stumbled as the pair landed onto the wooden floor. Harry slapped her harshly and she backed away, her eyes wide as she saw his maniacal grin. She looked around the recently cleaned, luxurious room with a king-sized bed draped in Slytherin colors and silvery Slytherin mantle pieces on the bed design.

 _Grimmauld Place_ concluded Delphini, she had matched the decorations with her knowledge of the pictures her mother and aunt Narcissa had shown her. _He intends to make me submit myself to this marriage in the House of my bloodline, officiating the pureblood tradition on ceremonial grounds outside of forcing my life magic to obey him via his newly sanctioned legal decrees._

Delphini shivered from the sudden chilliness around her and held her hands to her one-piece dress, the only thing left on after Harry had teleported them to his private bedroom, the bedroom of Lord Black. The rest of her clothes lay strewn on the floor in a heap as he had intended. She gingerly rubbed the red mark on her cheek and shivered again as she felt the wind caress her nether regions from underneath the one-piece dress.

"Take it off," ordered Harry, a devious smile on his visage. Delphini blinked and her mouth moved slightly ajar at his callous choice of words. "Or, I'll just hit you again. I'll beat you until you obey. I won the war and that means I own you now. I'll make you learn your new place when I pry your legs apart for my pleasure."

 _He's done his homework, removing the one-piece dress is ceremonial consent . . ._ thought Delphini, as she noted his growing hard on through his pants. _He's coercing me so he can rape me and . . . there's nothing I can do about it._

Her skin tingled with electricity and her heart thumped on her chest from her new Lord's commands. She felt her wetness tingle as she thought of all the depraved sexual acts that he would force upon her. Delphini forced her visage into a neutral expression to hide her bubbling excitement. She quickly moved her hands behind her to unfasten her one-piece dress and allowed it to slide off of her in order to slink downward to the floor. Delphini stepped out of her dress; fully bare for her Lord husband and Master.

 _As appropriate for any pureblood wife of a Noble House_ , thought Delphini, as she witnessed her Dark Lord husband eagerly inspect his property. Her body shivered at his lustful gaze. _I will service him and comfort him with my body . . . and finally be able to make-up for all the times he was tortured or hurt and I just stood by and watched as my arrogant father did it and my idiot family laughed at it._

Harry felt his manhood tighten in his pants as his eyes drank in the details of his acquired property from winning the war. He licked his lips as his mind spun with thoughts of what to do to her. "Get on your knees, undo my pants, and prepare to service me."

"Yes, my Lord," said Delphini, as she dutifully sank to her knees in front of her new husband.

Delphini's fingers gingerly moved toward her Lord's belt, she unbuckled them and took the belt off, and began to unbutton and unzip her Lord's pants. She pushed her Lord's pants down and slowly moved the boxers down too. Her face was inches from her Lord's manhood and she awaited her next instructions in growing excitement.

 _Should I place my genitals on her face and rub them on it?_ thought Harry, before dismissing the idea. _No, she is being compliant. As I thought, you just need power and a show of force and suddenly everyone will fall in line to obey you. Even after I murdered her family in cold blood, she's willing to serve without a hint of reservation._

"Begin your wifely duties, woman." snapped Harry, scowling at his property. A grin overtaking his visage. "As befits your status."

Delphini moved her face closer to her Lord husband's manhood and affectionately kissed the tip of his slit. Harry froze in surprise and felt a jolt of tingling from the sensation of her lips upon the tip of his manhood. Delphini placed her tongue out to lick the bottom of his manhood before wrapping her lips over it. Immediately, she began to rhythmically bob her head on his manhood as she began to suck her Lord's stress away. Harry let out a moan as he felt her tongue cascade across the bottom of his shaft as she sucked on his manhood harder. Harry gasped and his eyes widened as she quickened her pace of slurping and sucking his cock.

He grinned as he felt her tongue, her suckling, and her moans as she continued giving her dutiful ministrations upon his manhood. Her eyes gazed up at him in reverence and Harry felt his chest soar from elation at having the daughter of the Dark Lord get on her knees to suck on his manhood after he had killed her father.

 _This is even better than forcing her to submit,_ thought Harry, seeing his new property look up lovingly at him as she sucked his manhood in fulfillment of her wifely duties. _After all, this means that she recognizes that I own her as my property and she submits to whatever I demand of her._

His heart flew in elation as he felt his manhood come close to bursting. Harry sighed softly as he felt his arousal burst and emptied himself inside his property's mouth. Delphini continued lapping up and eagerly devouring her Lord husband's cum as load after load shot from Harry's manhood into her warm mouth and down her throat. Harry felt himself sigh again as Delphini's tongue licked every crevice of his cock and she sucked him greedily to enjoy every bit of his cum. Once she finished, a soft pop could be heard as she moved her face away from her Lord husband's manhood.

Harry took a breath and exhaled; wave after wave of exhilaration tingling his body as his mind wrapped around all the different ways to humiliate and fuck her. His groin tingled at the prospects of making his newly acquired property please him with her body in other deviant ways. He moved slightly over to her and pressed the head of his cock onto his property's cheek. Delphini moaned slightly as Harry pressed his entire cock onto the side of her face. Delphini hissed as Harry giggled at the cold feeling of her cheek on the bottom of his shaft and on his warm balls.

"Suck my balls," commanded Harry, he grinned as he kept pressing his warm manhood on her cold cheek. "And be sure to look up at me as you do; gaze up as you massage me with your mouth and remember what I did to your dumbass family less than two hours ago."

"Yes, my Lord husband," intoned Delphini almost automatically as her wetness and jittery excitement continued. She moved her face so that Harry's penis was atop her face. She licked her lips and began licking his balls. "Thank you, my Lord for your mercy."

Harry snorted at her words. Delphini began to lick and suck as she looked directly into Harry's eyes below his manhood. Harry cried out in pleasure as Delphini continued to suck each of his balls while moaning into them. He looked down seeing Delphini below his penis, obediently sucking his balls below his manhood, and felt his cock harden again over her face. Harry's manhood grew atop her nose as she sucked on his balls and moaned in pleasure into them. Harry felt himself come close.

"Alright, I order you to stop."

Delphini immediately removed her mouth from her Lord husband's manhood and awaited his next orders. Her eyes gazed up at him in lustful devotion as she tried to hide her smile.

"Get atop the bed and spread them," snapped Harry as he sneered down at his property. "You will service me with your womanhood like a good wife as is appropriate of your status."

Delphini raised herself from the floor and stood naked in front of her nude Lord husband. She took a moment to savor standing in front of his nude body as her mind raced with intrusive perversions on all the different ways that Harry could punish or manhandle her as he fucked her. Missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, or whatever else that her Lord had thought of to use her body as he saw fit. Her nether regions moistened as she moved on top of the silk sheets of the king-sized bed and laid down. She obediently spread her legs for her Lord husband.

Harry climbed onto the bed hovering above her body with his arms to the sides as he positioned his manhood near her open folds. His manhood brushed against her womanhood causing them both to shiver in anticipation. Harry continued slowly dipping and brushing his manhood on her womanhood causing them both to groan in anticipation. Delphini looked up at him in a lustful gaze as her eyes pleaded to him. Harry smirked at her yearning desire to be fucked and felt his groin harden further as he positioned himself above her.

Without any further hesitation, Harry plunged his erect shaft fully inside of her womanhood in one fell swoop. Delphini cried aloud from the sudden, firm thrust as her breasts jiggled in circles as a result of Harry's unexpected action. Delphini's legs swiftly wrapped around his waist and folded behind the back of his hips; she stared at her Lord husband in unvarnished lust. Her lips smiling and her eyes half-lidded as her mind raced from the nefarious visage on her new Lord and Master. Harry felt giddiness overtake him as he felt her walls clamping around his manhood within her; her legs firmly locked in place to keep their intimate union. Harry began to thrust back and forth inside of his property as her legs held a tight, ironclad grip around his pelvis.

Delphini's breasts jiggled in circular motions and she mewled from each of Harry's vigorous and wild thrusts; Harry's balls slapped her womanhood, she mewled in a crescendo as he kept his rapid pace of thrusting inside of her walls, and Harry felt them both soon come close. Harry kept rapidly thrusting in and out of his property; allowing himself to give into his animalistic side and enjoying the sensations as his cock penetrated her folds with each deep thrust.

Delphini wept as she cried out. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, my Lord! My Master! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Delphini's walls clenched just as he felt himself let loose inside of her. Her walls felt like a clam squishing onto his nether regions as he felt himself release deep within his property with four successive bursts inside of her. Harry's breathing calmed and he slowly laid on top of his new wife with the crook of his neck laying atop her face. Delphini encircled his back with her arms, she hugged him close, and didn't let go of him with either her arms or legs. Delphini waved a hand and allowed a wool blanket to cover them before she drifted off to sleep after Harry. Both fell into dreamless sleep with the heat of their shared afterglow allowing them to dissolve into blissful sleep.


	17. Self-Conqueror and Her Chosen One II

Harry felt something slimy around his nether regions. He moaned as he felt his hardened cock come closer to release. A gentle suction with the slimy feeling on his shaft caused him to cry out as he unleashed himself and felt the suctioning became more greedy and stronger. Harry opened his eyes to witness his wife engorging herself on his manhood as she looked directly at his eyes. Harry felt himself cum inside her warm mouth as she hummed while greedily drinking his juices; her eyes remained staring directly at his own as she did so. Once he emptied himself, she stopped deep throating his manhood and slowly pulled away with a soft pop. Harry noticed that she had willfully swallowed all of it and couldn't help but feel his cock tense-up again as his heartbeat quickened in excitement. She gave his slit an affectionate and soft peck before crawling on all fours up to his upper body.

Delphini placed her arms on each of his shoulders and hugged him close. Her breasts pressed against his chest She moved her face to his left ear and whispered softly. "I swallowed every last drop. Are you proud of me, my Lord?"

Harry felt his cock harden further at her words. Her rosy lips moved upward with a seductive smile as she pulled herself back to get a clearer look at his visage. He gaped at her words and her sensual charisma. His chest thudded and his cock tingled.

She tilted her head and continued. "Would you perhaps like me to swallow again for a second try? Or have me lay back so you can thrust away? Or maybe take me in another position?"

His groin hardened and was almost fully erect from just her words. He closed his mouth and shot her a pensive gaze. _To what end is she acting this way?_

"Why are you behaving this way?" questioned Harry, he gave her a quizzical look. "I murdered your family, destroyed your life, and raped you. You can't hope to get revenge since you're married to me and I have control of your entire life through the magical bond. There's no reason for you to be acting this way after all I've done to you."

Delphini raised a delicate eyebrow at her Lord Husband. A playful smile still on her lips. She raised herself up to a sitting position with her nether regions just above his hardened cock.

"Oh? You would prefer that I act miserably as you rape me like last night?" asked Delphini, her lips twitching as her eyes briefly drifted downward to see Harry's erection before gazing back at him directly. Harry remained silent, so she continued. "The truth is, my Lord Husband, I wanted this outcome. It's why I told Severus Snape of your nightmares about your Mum."

Harry blinked. He kept his face calm with an unreadable expression. "How did you know about that?"

His brain tried to process the other information that she had just told him. _Wait . . . she wanted this outcome? That doesn't make any sense . . ._

Delphini's lips moved upward before she replied. "I remembered from Third-year when Draco and the rest of Slytherin House belittled you for a month over your nightmares. It took you awhile to learn the silencing spell and a bit more time to master it enough to use around your bed so others wouldn't hear. I did my best to keep that information from leaking outside the House so that it would be an in-group joke among Slytherins at worst."

Harry's eyebrows raised upward and his lips parted. "Why would you care so much? We're enemies. Don't you hate me?!"

"No, I've never hated you," said Delphini, the smile remaining on her lips. Her body slowly lowered and Harry shivered as her walls and the slit of his cock rubbed each other. "Quite the opposite, I've wanted to be open with how much I love and adore you for years now. It only got worse as time progressed and I saw you handle your challenges all alone."

 _Keep focus! She wants to deceive you!_

Harry snorted. "That's rather convenient. Why didn't you help me before I slaughtered your family and made you into little more than my personal fucktoy?"

Delphini felt tingles throughout her body at his crass words. Her smile widened as she gazed at her Lord Husband; her heart felt as if it was soaring from her chest in elation. Her pussy lips rubbed against his manhood once again causing both of them to shiver at the touch of each other.

"I am a woman first and foremost before anything else. As such, I am bound to my Family's Honor and must represent my Noble pedigree with humbleness and full deference to my father's wishes. To behave only for my personal interests and not in accordance to my family would be to shame my Most Noble and Ancient Family of Gaunt." said Delphini, Harry could hear the tone of pride in her voice and glared at her. Delphini's lips twitched and lowered her walls to brush against his cock causing them both to shiver in pleasure before raised herself just above his manhood again. "The expression that was on you visage tells me that you believe me to be lying to you. You believe I'm acting with insincere intentions and flattery to hurt you, but know this My Lord, I'll never complain no matter what you choose to do to me. You can beat me however you like, torture me in whatever fashion in the privacy of our home and perhaps even in public considering how much power you wield, make me do anything you want me to do for you with this body that is now your property as of our wedlock, and I will never complain. I will never speak out of turn or disobey you. A wife is a man's property and shall have no thought, word, or deed to act against her Lord Husband; she must be silent and please her husband in all things. Such are the values of a social conservative woman; such is how I have been raised. We are the property of our husbands and our husbands must maintain their privilege over us to keep us obedient however they please."

Harry felt his cock go fully rigid as he listened to her words and felt his chest thump as his mind went ablaze at the implications, but he kept glaring at her. Delphini returned a coy smile back at her Lord Husband.

"That's impossible," snapped Harry, continuing to give her a livid expression for outward appearances as he tried to tamp down on the inner desire that her words evoked within him. _She can tell from my hard on and it feels like she can see right through me regardless . . . like she's waited for this opportunity. I need to remain strong. I mustn't give her any sign of weakness. She's . . . just trying to make me hear what I want. That's all._ "Why did you allow me to destroy your entire family then? I killed Draco right in front of you. I murdered Narcissa after lying to her when she begged me to spare Draco. Even if you felt no love for them, which seems unlikely, I dishonored your family and took you as a prize."

"I hated Draco since Third Year," spat Delphini, telling her Lord Husband the honest truth as per her wifely duties. "I never wanted to marry him, I wanted him to either be made unthreatening or gone. The most astonishing part of the war was the fact his mother managed to keep him alive as long as she did. I expected him to die and my arrangement to submit myself as per my father's wishes to Draco to be rendered void upon his death."

Harry blinked and gaped at her words as he tried to process what she said. His scowl deepened and his lips parted further, but then he stopped. _Wait . . . the more I think of it, she just kept silent and never really spoke to me after Third Year. She'd give me weird looks, but I could have misinterpreted them. I don't recall her defending Draco unless Draco requested it or it was made public. When she did insult me once in a blue moon, she always implied some weird sexual jokes about how I wasn't man enough that just gave me an awkward boner. She only did them if nobody but Draco's gang and I were around to hear her taunts. It . . . all fits. It actually all fits. But, I need to be cautious._

"You're trying to convince me that you arranged for Snape to help me so that I'd kill your family and take you as my reward in a roundabout manner?" said Harry, as his visage slowly changed to an unreadable expression. Yet, he still felt Delphini's eyes pierce through as if she could see into his heart. "Sorry, but that still doesn't make sense. I shamed your family entirely and made it public that you're now my sex toy. How is that supporting your family's preservation?"

"Ah, my Lord Husband, it isn't about preservation or keeping the family safe from harm, it is about my family being the mightiest above all other Ancient and Noble Houses in terms of power and heralding our status above them to show that we will always remain the best." said Delphini, she bent her hips and moved her hands to either side of his head as she lowered her face to his left ear once again. Her breasts brushing his chest. The electrifying touch invigorating both of them with further lustful desires. "Family Honor isn't rational. It is merely about appearances and perception to the other Ancient and Noble Houses. You picked me because my Family House was the one that wronged you the most and I abetted some of your sexual fantasies with my lewd remarks over the years. I shall service you as befits the status you gave me as your wife and I shall bear your trueborn heirs; as such, I am doing my utmost for my Family Honor. I wanted to become your personal life partner and let you use my body as your personal plaything, I just needed to be allowed to fulfill this with the outward image of honoring my Family House."

Delphini moved back up with her womanhood hovering over Harry's manhood once again. She giggled before continuing. "I didn't care if my Father had to perish, I needed Draco gone or at least the contract made obsolete, and I just didn't care how many other Ancient and Noble Families died, how much the Wizarding World was ruined economically or politically, or how many lives were forever destroyed by my conspiracy to have you rule. I don't care how many innocents, Death Eaters on my family's side, or Aurors on the opposing side perished. I was just raised to make sure that my Family appeared to reign on top. They needed to remain on top under the new power structure that you created. Such is the way of a socially conservative woman. I think not of those things which are matters that men take into account. I must simply be a good girl and now a good wife. I will follow through with my obligations to you and the outside world will simply see that I am honoring my Family within the constraints that you have imposed upon me."

Harry's eyes widened as he laid in his luxurious bed gazing up at his Queen-Consort. His lips parted to speak, but then he closed them again. _She really meant it. Bloody hell. How can this be true? What she did goes beyond the pale under normal circumstances, but I benefited from all of it. I understand now, she truly wanted to be more in life, but she was raised to obey her family's word as sacred so she destroyed it all. She was bound by a family ethic like I was the prophecy. She destroyed her entire family in a way that had her fulfilling her family ethic. She kept the role of how she was raised so that she could still present herself as morally good and respectable in the societal conditions that are all she knows._

Harry grinned and held back a laugh. Delphini stilled and awaited her Lord husband's reaction.

"You're a hard worker and did everything to prove yourself to your family, but the constraints held you back . . . but you didn't know of any other worldview to live by. You honestly never had the opportunity to learn of any other lifestyle." said Harry, as he thought over everything she had shared. Delphini grinned back at him. "So you destroyed your entire family and inadvertently the lives of millions because nobody was there to give you the courage to change yourself. Actually . . . you didn't even understand that changing yourself was an option. So you destroyed everything around you to mold it into the life that was close to what you really wanted. You wanted me that badly, eh?"

"You were worth any price others had to pay. I am a woman and as such, I must be dutiful and obedient to my Lord Husband; I am to be your extension in all things and not my own person like a hedonistic and narcissistic individual in those Muggle-born propaganda societies that preach evils like social justice." said Delphini softly, she bit back a giggle before continuing. Harry's hardened cock tickled her clit as she continued. "Such selfish societies can only be muddled in hatred and ruin. A woman must know her place as an extension of her husband and recognize her Husband is her Master and she must respect and humbly submit herself in his honor. That is what following social conservatism means."

Delphini briefly had a lustful gaze as she looked Harry straight in the eyes. Harry felt chills at her following words. "Nevertheless . . . I wanted to be the extension of a husband that I knew could pursue the highest up the hierarchy in service to my Family House, but I knew that Draco was too much of a bloody fool. He would degrade the House by not being able to keep his dick in his pants, I would be blamed as his extension for not keeping up his appearances in the eyes of the public and the other Noble Houses, and I'd essentially be wiping his buttocks for the rest of my life. With you, well, we curbed that problem without really trying and before we were wed, didn't we? You reign supreme and you can take what you want from others with no retribution. I'll gladly aid you in finding personal slaves that fit your tastes as your dutiful wife and Queen-Consort. Whomever and in whatever manner, I don't care about the moral quandaries, it's their fault their Houses were so weak against ours, my Lord Husband."

"It would be furthering our Family Honor for you to aid me in taking whatever or whomever I want in our present circumstances." concluded Harry, finishing her unspoken point.

Their eyes staring squarely at each other as their nether regions tingled from touching. Harry's slit touched the opening of Delphini's clit and both felt the electrifying sensations from them rubbing against each other. Harry finally allowed himself to relax and felt his heart soar as he smiled up at his Queen. A pregnant pause came over both of them for a few seconds.

"Fulfill your wifely duties." commanded Harry, staring at the eyes of his faithful property.

Delphini obliged without hesitation. Delphini dropped down and lowered herself in one fell swoop upon her Lord Husband's hardened manhood. Harry felt himself slip inside of her wet walls with an electrifying pleasure reverberate between them. He felt her walls closing around his cock the deeper that her walls allowed him to plunge into her. Delphini dutifully brought herself down and Harry felt himself fully inside of his wife. Harry allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of feeling her walls around his cock.

Harry nodded towards her and Delphini proceeded to raise herself up and plummet down in a berserk pace as if she was hopping a pogo stick. Delphini rode Harry in a continuous berserk pace as Harry held her hips firmly to allow his manhood to properly penetrate her with every deep pogo hop of their hips combining. Harry began to match her pace and thrust upward as she plunged downward causing his balls to slap her walls. Harry thrust upward and Delphini plunged downward in unison causing the apex of their lovemaking to slowly build. Harry continued thrusting with his balls slapping her walls as Delphini continued to give herself completely to her Lord Husband and plunged for him in equal tenacity. Finally, they both felt each other were close to release.

Delphini plunged downward a final time and Harry thrust upward; Delphini's walls clinched around Harry's cock and Harry felt the wetness seep around his manhood. He unleashed himself inside of his property and felt himself release four spurts in a satisfying euphoria.

Delphini collapsed atop him with her head comfortably on his chest, Harry's arms encircled around the back of her body; their manhood and womanhood still intertwined after their lovemaking. Delphini tilted her head to look at him and they shared a soft, passionate kiss before breaking their lips apart. Delphini waved her hand and the wool blanket that had been moved aside moved to place itself atop their bodies again.

Harry chuckled before speaking. "If you had become more accustomed to a different culture, you would have made a very dangerous enemy for me . . . but perhaps you wouldn't have destroyed so many lives through your actions."

"I'll never know, nor does it interest me to find out." said Delphini smiling as she rested the side of her head atop his chest again. "My only desire to serve as your dutiful wife and remain in your favor as Queen. I'll do my utmost to fulfill your desires and our Family House interests in accordance with the privilege you've allowed me in being your Queen-Consort to give you trueborn heirs. My only wish is to please you and hope that I work hard enough that you see me as worthy of remaining your one and only Queen and any further women you attain remain of lower status."

"...You're honestly okay with me taking sex slaves from whatever family I want?" questioned Harry, "No qualms whatsoever? Not even jealousy?"

Delphini looked up at Harry after he asked his question. She replied. "Of course not, as I said, I'll do my utmost to fulfill your interests and desires. Should you seek slaves, I'll dutifully aid you. I only care about furthering you as your extension and raising your trueborn heirs."

"Such is the ways of a socially conservative woman," murmured Harry to her, Delphini smiled at him. Harry laid back on his pillow and chuckled.

Delphini closed her eyes and let her smile widen. "I love you, My Lord Husband."

"To be honest, I don't really know how capable I am of reciprocating those feelings or what love really means or feels like in a romantic sense . . ." said Harry, as his eyes closed. "But . . . considering your sincerity and what your aims really are . . . I'll give it a try for you. It'll probably be a slow going process for me though."

"That's fine, my dear husband," said Delphini, her body relaxing atop his as he felt her heartbeat while her chest was just beneath his and pressed firmly upon him. "I simply wish to give myself to you in all things as a dutiful wife should. Do not feel burdened by seeking an expectation imposed by me. No such thing exists, I seek only the process of giving you and giving you that which is all of me for your own personal satisfaction."

All lingering doubts Harry had evaporated upon hearing her words. Both held close to each other's warmth as they fell asleep together into blissful sleep.


End file.
